Un Amor Imposible
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.
1. Edward está de regreso

**Disclaymer: **No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer. Yo solo me divierto haciendo a Edward y Bella sufrir.

**Summary: ** Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandono, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>1.-Capítulo.<strong>

_Edward está de regreso._

**Un amor imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl._

"_Porque las palabras dejaron de existir en el momento en que tu regresaste…"_

***.**

No pude explicar lo que paso en ese momento. Tal vez fue la sorpresa de ver sus ojos color de miel, o el hecho de haberlo visto de la mano de otra, otra que yo reconocería en mil lugares.

Tanya.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi nuca, la cicatriz de la herida de mi pecho se abrió de una manera contundente y un poco drástica. No sentía nada… nada dentro de la confusión, nada dentro del dolor… nada.

El chillido de Jessica se escuchó lejano.

– Bella, calma... yo sé que esto es duro para ti –Entrecerró los ojos un poco y pude notar la angustia en su tono de voz –, pero no tienes porque quedarte aquí parada echando raíces. Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase de lengua.

Era el primer día del mes de Marzo, justo hace 6 meses que por última vez vi sus ojos agrios y duros en mi rostro junto al bosque de la casa de Charlie. ¿Acaso sus palabras tenían sentido? ¿Acaso era cierto que ya no me amaba? En ese mismo instante que lo vi abriéndole la puerta de su flamante Volvo y ayudándola a salir fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez que todos estos meses de obstinación y muerte en vida de mi parte no valieron de mucho. Él ya tenía a alguien más y por más duro que eso pareciera lo tendría que aceptar.

_Y el corazón murió en ese momento._

– Son solo tres meses más –Me dije en mi fuero interno –.Solo otros malditos tres meses mas y este sufrimiento habrá terminado.

Cuando llegamos la clase del señor Banner ya había comenzado. Mecánicamente fui hasta el final de la fila y ahí estaba el, mirándome con los ojos vacios, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Aquel día en el claro no se había significado nada para él? Mientras me hacia todas esas preguntas sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro… la respiración se fue entrecortando. Empecé a sentirme mareada y el sollozo que rujia por salir de mi garganta se hizo cada vez más fuerte; los ojos se me empezaron a nublar y una pequeña lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

– Señorita Swan ¿Está usted bien?-¡Bravo! Ahora al señor Banner le preocupaba mi estado de ánimo ¡_Que alegría_! –, ¿Gusta usted que la excuse de mi clase?

– Sí, señor Banner. La verdad es que hoy no me siento muy bien – Mi tono de histeria subía cada vez más y los ojos de mis compañeros seguían clavados en mí, pero no era eso lo que me importaba. En si había un par de ojos que eran los que me perforaban como taladros y hacían sentir cada vez más a mi cuerpo que sufriría un colapso nervioso.

Un temblor gigante me empezó a recorrer el cuerpo. Las imágenes del claro, de la Graduación, el día de mi cumpleaños y hasta las imágenes de aquella horrenda fecha en el bosque me pasaban como diapositivas por la mente, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de regresar?, ¿Qué le hice yo para que me hiciese esto?, Me seguía llenando de preguntas el cerebro, seguía intentando encontrar respuestas a aquello que más temía.

Y de repente, sin más ni más, me deje caer en el abismo oscuro que gritaba mi nombre. No sabía dónde me encontraba, las lágrimas borraban mi vista. No quería saber donde estaba, el corazón me lo impedía, no quería respirar por miedo a que esto me hiciese más daño del que ya estaba cometido.

**No quería vivir. Eso para mí, estaba prohibido.**

Me deje caer en el piso del pasillo, sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho. No supe cuándo ni cómo, no supe ni porque, pero la voz de Mike Newton Llego a mis oídos y derrumbo aun mas mis barreras. Hizo que todo a mí alrededor volviese con más fuerza.

– ¿Bella?, ¿Bella? ¡Por Dios alguien ayúdeme!-Su voz retumbaba como taladro en mi cabeza. Mi mente se dejo ir y deje que la obscuridad me rodeara. No me importo, no quise salir más a la superficie. No quería… y no lo iba a hacer.

No podía hacerlo.

Sentí dos manos levantándome, sentí voces a mi alrededor… sentí mil cosas pero sin hacerlo. El aire fresco y gotas de lluvia golpeteándome el rostro, mi respiración agitada rompiendo el silencio miedoso que nos rodeaba.

Y a la vez podía estar consciente, mas la consciencia no restaba el dolor producido.

Sentí unas luces blancas en mi cara y en ese instante decidí que era mejor dejarse llevar por lo que sea que estuviese planeando mi mente a soportar más de aquello. A soportar más de vivir sin hacerlo.

A vivir sin tener explicaciones, a esperar…

…

Las luces blancas golpeaban mi rostro y el olor a medicamento se fundió en mi nariz dejando ardor a su paso.

Tome mi cabeza con una mano y arrugue el ceño. ¿Había sido un sueño?, ¿Todo esto lo había sido?

_Por favor… que así haya ocurrido._

– ¿Bella?- La voz de la señora Cope se escuchaba lejana.

– ¡Ay, hija! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¡Nos has dado un susto grandísimo!-Su voz sonaba aliviada, con un matiz cantarín.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- Pregunté y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

– Los primeros cuatro periodos de clase. En diez minutos empieza el almuerzo- Murmuró y podía sentir su vista clavada en mí. Podía jurar que ya se había enterado de los rumores.

Rumores que eran ciertos.

Después de repetirle a la señora Cope mil veces que estaba bien me dejo salir para ir a la Cafetería a almorzar algo. Jessica sujetaba mi codo por un lado y Ángela por el otro. Solo había silencio y sus miradas se encontraban por minuto examinando mi cara, ¿Me pregunto cuál era mi expresión en ese momento? Me imagino que no estaba nada bien por el ceño fruncido que tenían las dos en la frente.

– Bella todo va a estar bien-La voz de Ángela sonaba tranquila, pero sabía que debajo de esa fachada se encontraba la preocupación –. Nada más cuando entres, por favor, no voltees a la mesa de los Cullen. Así todo va ser más fácil.

– Sí, Bella –Agregó Jessica –. Has como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida Edward Cullen, como si nunca lo hubieras conocido.

Me resultaba bastante difícil olvidarme de su voz, de sus facciones, de sus caricias, de sus besos… Dios, de todo.

¿Cómo _demonios_ esperaban que me olvidara de él en un minuto?

Tome aire precipitadamente para no comenzar a hiperventilar y empuje la puerta de la cafetería que como siempre, estaba abarrotada. Hicimos fila y solo ordene una limonada; llegamos al lugar de siempre a sentarnos y me sentí como el primer día de clases, toda la escuela viéndome, viendo mi reacción ante tal impresionante hecho. Los únicos tres pares de ojos que no me prestaban atención eran los de la mesa de enfrente, no se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber quiénes eran.

Un sollozo quería salir, me mordí la lengua para aguantarme las ganas de llorar, pero por dentro estaba desecha. Hice un esfuerzo, como me dijo Ángela y Jessica, me porte de la manera más casual posible.

– ¿Bella? Si quieres podemos saltarnos las 2 siguientes clases he irnos a Port ángeles. Parece que eso es lo que necesitas más que nada en estos momentos. Salir de aquí-La voz de Jessica parecía preocupada y a la vez emocionada.

– Sí Jess, tal vez eso sirva para despejarnos un rato ¿No lo crees así Bella?-Murmuró Ángela con curiosidad, pero no comprendí ni una palabra de las dichas. Asentí con la cabeza, pero eso demostraba demasiado esfuerzo. Todo me dolía.

No podía respirar, tenía el hueco de mi pecho abierto y el dolor se extendía hasta el punto más pequeño de mi cuerpo. No soportaba aquello. Su _jodido_ cinismo me volvía loca. Tenía ganas de pararme y gritarle:

_"¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Dónde había quedado todo el amor que supuestamente me tenias? ¿Porque regresaste? ¿Por qué me lastimas? ¿Por qué no me amas?"_

Levante un poco la frente y mire por mis pestañas, no lo hubiera hecho. Edward, Alice y Tanya riendo de lo más despreocupados, Edward levantando con un dedo su barbilla y darle un beso suave y rápido.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió.

Fue ahí cuando no pude más y tuve que salir corriendo a tomar aire, no me importaba quien me hubiera visto y quién no, lo único que me interesaba era salir de ahí ya que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo.

Caer y no querer salir en la superficie.

Llegue hasta el edificio tres al sur de la cafetería y ahí me tumbe sobre la acera, esperando a que el monstro que tenía dentro por fin pudiera salir. Ahí tirada en la acera, con las gotitas de lluvia dándome en la cara, me deje llevar por la tristeza, deje que mi cuerpo cayese en aquel estado de dolor que tanto le llamaba, deje que la vida se me fuera de las manos con la misma facilidad con la que vino a mi…

Me perdí.

Empecé a tener un Flash-Back de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido desde que Edward Cullen llego a mi vida, las buenas y las malas, las tristes y las felices, palabras, besos y caricias. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude pensar que Edward sentiría tanto amor por mí?

En ese mismo instante decidí, o más bien prometí, que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por ese estúpido vampiro. Nunca en mi vida. Jamás…

Me levante muy levemente aun con el dolor del pecho a mil por hora, me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y me puse de pie. Sentí que alguien me observaba y me giré para ver quién era.

De una belleza impresionante, el pelo rebelde con cada punta a diferentes lados y los ojos color caramelo. Alice.

– ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Su voz sonaba preocupada aunque su rostro se mantuviera sereno.

– Ah... Hola, Alice-Murmuré y aún así mi susurro se quebró.

– Bella, en serio ¡Cuánto lo siento!, Yo le dije que no era bueno regresar aquí pero él no me escucho- Sus ojos intentaban encontrase con los míos, mas yo los desvié.

– No, Alice. No te preocupes. No es tu culpa. No estoy molesta contigo –¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero como había prometido antes, ni una sola lagrima más – Bueno, me tengo que retirar.

– ¡Bella, espera! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Sus ojos intentaban ver mi alma, pero gracias a Dios había tenido todos esos meses de práctica para controlar mis emociones por el bien de Charlie.

– Genial Alice, gracias por preguntar... –Mi voz se crispó de histeria– Bueno, me tengo que ir a clases. Me dio gusto en saludarte…adiós- Murmuré.

– Bella, te recuerdo que veo en tu futuro-Sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y compasión–, y no te veo yendo a clases, así que a mí no me engañas… ¿Por qué no mejor…

– Basta, Alice –La interrumpí con una mirada envenenada y mi tono fue mordaz –. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer eso es algo que a ti ya no te tiene que importar. Así que métete en tus propios asuntos. Si no te importa me tengo que ir.

Le di la espalda y salí corriendo. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, pero no me importaba. Lo único que en ese momento deseaba con más fuerza que nada era alejarme de cualquier cosa que pudiese recordarme a _él_.

Que ir a cualquier lugar que estuviera en un radio de 10000 kilómetros de distancia alejada de los Cullen o cualquier cosa que me pudiera recordar a ellos. Cualquier cosa que pudiese recordarme que mi corazón ya no existía.

Subí a mi camioneta y la encendí. Baje las ventanillas y saló lo más rápido que el velocímetro me dejaba de el estacionamiento. Necesitaba irme de una vez por todas.

El viento me azotaba la cara y hacia que las lagrimas que se desbordaban de mis ojos se secasen, dejando una extraña sensación en mis mejillas. El corazón roto latía, y con cada latido se quebraba más y más, con cada latido me avisaba que el dolor jamás se extinguiría.

El corazón seguiría latiendo pero muerto.

Mi pie se metió más en el acelerador y tome el camino hacia La Push, necesitaba ver a Jacob. Necesitaba verme protegida… necesitaba olvidar todo.

…

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?-La voz de Jacob aun me parecía muy distante, como si estuviese del otro lado de la casa, gritándome.

– Sí… estoy bien-Había dicho esa mentira tanto tiempo que me salió de lo más natural en ese momento.

– ¿Es por esos malditos chupasangre, verdad?-La voz de Quil se tornó sombría y molesta.

Yo no contesté.

– Sí… Bella cariño, ya notamos que trajeron a otra sanguijuela con ellos, pero no te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo.

Me deje caer en los brazos de Jacob y no supe más. Me sumergí en un duermevela doloroso… solo escuchaba mi respiración entrecortada y sentía como cada vez mas mi corazón iba dejando de latir. Una vocecita en mi cabeza empezó a murmurar una y otra vez "_Ni una lagrima más, ni una lagrima más"_ pero no fue suficiente para que me calmara. Me deje caer en el hoyo de sufrimiento que se abría ante mis pies y, dentro de toda esa negrura, la cara de Edward aparecía ante mí con su media sonrisa picara; Luego, como si el dolor no fuese suficiente, aparecía otra imagen en la que Edward besaba a una chica, pero no era a mí… era a Tanya. Ella con sus grandes ojos y su cabello rubio rojizo ondulado hasta la cintura, igual de hermosa que Rosalie…

¡_Oh, _cuánto me dolía recordar los nombres de aquella familia a la que un día quise pertenecer!

Abrí los ojos después de un largo rato y me encontraba recostada en el pequeño sillón de la casa de Jacob; entumida y adolorida me levante y me encontré con 3 pares de ojos negros como el carbón que me observaban con un solo sentimiento en ellos.

Lástima.

– Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Una voz grave y gutural invadió el ambiente.

– Bien… estoy bien… -Mi voz sonaba tan poco convincente que ni yo misma me la podría haber creído.

– Bella, demonios. No sufras… por favor-La voz de Jacob sonaba a suplica y culpa–. Odio a esos malditos chupasangre… si no fuera por el tratado ya estarían _mue_…–Dejó la palabra a medias por la crispación de mi rostro.

– Discúlpenme, en serio, por llegar de esa manera tan premeditada, pero no sabía a dónde más acudir…-Y era cierto. Mi mente no dio para más y de un momento a otro me encontraba ya en el camino de La Push antes de darme cuenta.

– No te preocupes Bella, sabes que aquí es tu casa y puedes llegar cuando gustes.-La voz de Billy me tranquilizo al instante; tanto que casi pensé que Jasper estaba al lado mío utilizando su poder para tranquilizar mi estado emocional.

El corazón volvió a doler

– Mu… muchas gracias… -Tartamudeé un poco para aguantarme el sollozo que tenía en la garganta– ¿Qué hora es?

– Hmm… me parece que son las ocho y tres cuartos.

– ¡Oh, no! Tengo que llegar a casa para hacer mi tarea y la cena o si no Charlie se va a morir del disgusto, ¿Cuántas horas dormí?

– Creo que…-La voz de Jacob se hizo más suave– Me parece que unas 7 u 8 horas más o menos…

– ¡Wow! ¡Eso es demasiado!-Me levanté del sillón de un brinco– Chicos me gustaría quedarme…-Mi voz tuvo un tono de tristeza–, pero me tengo que marchar… Jacob ¿Te importaría si mañana vengo a visitarte después de la escuela?

– Claro que no Bella, sabes que aquí estaré-Se levantó y me abrazó con más fuerza que la debida; Su piel llameante me quemo un poco. Pero bueno ¿Que esperaba? mi mejor amigo era un licántropo y su piel por lo general era así, aunque ahora la sentía más caliente que de costumbre.

– Muchas gracias por todo. Jake mañana nos despedí con un ademan de la mano y salí casi corriendo a la camioneta, el motor volvió a gruñir. El aire se iba, el dolor seguía en mi pecho, mi mente quería olvidarlo… quería terminar con todo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Mi corazón me respondió que era porque le amaba.

…

Me encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos afuera de la casa de Charlie. Gracias a Dios la Patrulla todavía no estaba y las luces del porche estaban apagadas.

Corrí hacia la casa porque estaba casi diluviando y tome la llave del alero de la puerta. En cuanto entré prendí las luces y fui directo a la cocina; abrí el refrigerador y ahí estaba mi salvación, gracias a dios porque sobró estofado de la noche anterior. Lo calenté en el horno de microondas mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos de nuevo.

Ok ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? Verlo 3 meses más con Tanya, si de por si verlo era duro, verlo de la mano de otra... era mucho peor.

Aun recordaba aquella sensación por mi cuerpo, aquella chispa de electricidad que surgió el primer momento en que lo vi; su belleza griega sobresalía de entre toda la gente, su voz aterciopelada que me derretía; y ahora en este momento de mi vida, hoy justamente hoy, todos esos recuerdos quedaron reducidos a polvo. La noche se paso lento, muy, muy lento. Tirada en mi cama con las piernas entre los brazos como estaba en este momento no escuchaba otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fuera el nombre de Edward. Como una llave que no está bien cerrada y cada gotita era _Edward. _

Recordé cada una de las veces que me había dicho que me amaba, cada palabra que había utilizado en mi presencia, cada sonrisa torcida que había adornado sus labios. Y, entre mas recordaba más me daba cuenta que el dolor del pecho seguiría creciendo.

Me deje caer en las lágrimas, cayendo… lentamente. Sufriendo… como si desgarran mi pecho por dentro. Lo siguiente que vi fue una luz roja por mi ventana y me di cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo. Me levante a trompicones al baño y me agarre fuertemente del lavabo, no había visto mi aspecto desde hace mucho tiempo y levante el rostro para verme en el espejo. Parecía un zombi; estaba más pálida que de costumbre y los ojos se me veían inexpresivos; dos curvas moradas se interponían debajo de mis ojos y mi expresión era de nada…

…_inescrutable_.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha muchas, pocas, bastantes (?) recordarán éste fic. Como pionera en el Fandom de Twilight, les puedo decir que es mi bebé... lo publiqué hace ya 3 años y nunca me he arrepentido de él. La trama es un poco sonsa, y la ortografía de hacía unos años era terrible, pero lo he editado y lo estaré subiendo, esperando que disfruten MI PRIMERA HISTORIA de Twilight tanto como yo amé escribirla.<p>

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	2. Favores

**Disclaymer: **No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary: ** Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>2.- Capítulo<strong>

_Favores. _

**Un amor imposible.**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"_Le pido al cielo que desaparezcas…"_

***.**

¿Por qué de todos los pueblos que había en Estados Unidos de Norteamérica me tenía que tocar vivir aquí? ¿Por qué de todos los millones de personas que había en el mundo me tuve que enamorar de un Vampiro?, y si así es: ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar del único Vampiro que sabía exactamente donde lastimarme?

Mientras inundaba mi cerebro de todas esas preguntas desayuné una barra de cereal y un vaso de leche. Termine y subí a mi camioneta arrastrando los pies. Conducía ahogada en pensamientos y dolores, pensando… sufriendo. De un momento a otro me encontré en el gran estacionamiento de la escuela de Forks e intente mantenerme lo más alejada del Volvo. Baje de la camioneta con paso lento y fui a sentarme a las banquitas que estaban afuera de la cafetería con la esperanza de no encontrarme a ningún par de ojos acaramelados ante mí. Pero, como siempre, mi mala suerte tenía que actuar primero y justo al lado mío pasaban Edward y Tanya agarrados de la mano. Edward le cargaba la mochila y Tanya le daba un beso en la comisura de la boca como agradecimiento.

Hice lo único que en ese momento mi mente pudo pensar…

…Corrí de su lado.

Las imágenes que no quería recordar se vinieron como efluvio a la mente. Una gota de sudor me surco la nuca y todo desapareció. Se fue como tanto había deseado que así lo hiciese.

**Se fue, pero eso no quería decir que no regresara.**

…

Me encontraba ya sentada en clase de Lengua cuando oí un leve ronroneo que me sacó de mis lagunas mentales. Me giré para ver de dónde provenía y un par de ojos acaramelados se juntaron con mi mirada; por más de un minuto estudié aquel rostro tan familiar y Edward hizo lo mismo. Tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle, tantas cosas que reclamarle. Pero no tenia energía para decirle nada, solo para mirarlo. El señor Banner llamó mi atención y dos segundos después que volví a girarme, pero él ya se había volteado y estaba concentrado en sus apuntes de clase. Suspiré rendida y empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos todavía con el dolor del pecho que nunca se iba, que jamás me abandonaba. Recordé como era mi vida antes de conocer a Edward y como fue después; muchas cosas habían cambiado hace ya tanto tiempo, cosas que me habían cambiado… cosas que me habían hecho perderme más en la oscuridad.

Escuché muy a fuerza cuando sonó el timbre y tuve que levantar la vista. Él ya se había esfumado y yo estaba casi sola en el salón. El día pasó igual de rápido, con lágrimas y dolores hasta la hora del almuerzo, mi peor pesadilla.

– Bella, anda. Vamos. Esto se va a llenar -La vocecita chillona de Jessica me hizo despertar.

– Sí, Jess... tienes razón-Esperaba que por favor empezara a parlotear como era su costumbre para yo poder sumergirme de nuevo en mi mente, el único lugar seguro que tenia para sufrir en silencio.

– Hmm... ¿Bella?, no es que quiera ponerle un dedo a la Herida, pero Cullen te está viendo… y no es una mirada que digamos del todo linda-Los ojos de Jess se trasladaban de mi rostro a la mesa de enfrente una y otra vez.

– Ah…-Fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios antes que el temor me llenara el cuerpo.

– Oye, Bella… ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?-Noté el intento de Ángela por distraerme e intenté darle un poco de más importancia a la plática mientras sentía unos ojos inquietos penetrando mi rostro.

– Saliendo de la escuela voy a ir a La Push a visitar a Jacob y en la noche… no sé. Yo creo que nada -Por supuesto que no iba a hacer nada... estaba de un humor de perros.

– ¡Ay, Bella!, vamos a salir hoy, es Viernes por la noche, ándale di que sí ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¿Sí? Por favor, sal con nosotras...-La voz de Jess se hizo cada vez más chillona hasta acabar en una octava.

– ¿A dónde van a ir?-Mi voz sonaba distraída, y no era para menos. Estaba muy ocupada disuadiéndome a mi misma de la idea que Edward Cullen casi me aniquilaba con la mirada.

– Pues a un café que se llama _Gossip_…-La voz de Áng se escuchaba emocionada.

– Hmm... Pues sí, las acompaño-Lo dije con tono resignado, pero al parecer la emoción de Jess no dejo que la gente se diera cuenta.

– ¡Yupi! ¡Por fin una salida de chicas!- Chilló en mi oído.

Observé a mi alrededor y, al instantem me di cuenta de en lo que me había metido.

_Y me arrepentía, aunque eso ya no era nuevo. _

…

Sonó el timbre, se acercaba la peor hora de todo el día: la clase de Biología. Salí de la cafetería a paso lento, intentando retrasarme el mayor tiempo posible para no tener que ver a mi compañero de Biología, al vampiro de mis sueños, al amor de mi vida… el que hacía que mi corazón latiera.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio seis mi respiración se volvió hiperventilación e intenté calmarme antes de doblar la manija de la puerta para entrar al pasillo; esos 5 pasos que me faltaban para llegar a la puerta de Biología se me hicieron lo más duro posible, no lo quería cerca de mí.

Podría escuchar mi corazón como sonaba cada vez que lo veía, como se me subía la sangre a las mejillas cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos y como lo seguía amando con todo mi ser _"¡No, Bella! ¡No! ¡Demuéstrale quien manda! ¡Demuéstrale que puedes vivir sin él!"_ Una vocecita gritaba en mi cabeza e intenté por todos los lados hacerle caso.

Llegué con paso lento a la meza de granito falso y me senté en mi lugar, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la silla que estaba al lado; sentí una torrente de emociones que inundaba mi cuerpo y me dejaba sin aliento. Intente calmarme y me agarré con fuerza a la mesa de granito, dejando caer mi cabeza en los brazos, ignorando la mirada que tenía clavada en el rostro, esa mirada que si veía me iba a derretir; esa mirada sedienta; esa mirada que yo sabía que era de su propiedad, esa mirada por la que sigo sufriendo... _SU_ MIRADA.

Por suerte la clase empezó en ese mismo instante, estábamos viendo Tratamiento de las células madres; Un tema que, por supuesto, ya había visto en mi escuela de Phoenix, entonces no había nada en que concentrarme. Una vez más deje caer mi capa de pelo negro por mi hombro para crear una pantalla oscura; quise voltear para ver su expresión y lo hice, mas el error fue demasiado grande. Estaba ahí mirándome de una manera deliberadamente hostil, como la típica mirada que tiene a algo que le repugna; tenía la mano sobre la nariz y estaba con su puño cerrado en la rodilla, otra vez, igual que a inicio de semestre el año pasado. Me parecía que tanto tiempo lejos lo había desinmunizado de mi olor.

La clase paso muy lento, más de lo que yo esperaba. Dieron el toque y volteé el rostro para tomar mi mochila, él ya se había esfumado, como siempre. Tarde un poco en calmar los temblores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y fui directo al Gimnasio. Gracias a dios la clase fue de teoría del Tennis y me deje llevar de nuevo por mis lagunas mentales. Casi estaba al borde del aturdimiento cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi cara. Me giré a la izquierda y ahí estaba ella sentada. Una de las cosas más bella que existía en este mundo. Tanya, con su pelo rubio anaranjado ondulado y sus ojos grandes me estaba observando, no de una manera curiosa, más bien emanaba ondas de hostilidad hacia mí y eso se notaba. No logré apartar la mirada de ella hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo y me regresó a la realidad. Un minuto estaba ahí y al siguiente estaba ya muy cerca de los vestidores.

Me sentí mareada y empecé a respirar muy rápido. Gracias a Dios ya había acabado este día, ahora sí podría ir a La Push a visitar a Jacob, mi propio sol, mi amigo licántropo que me había sacado de tantos problemas; El que había puesto puntos en mis heridas.

Y esperaba que eso pasara de nuevo.

Me volví a meter en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba en dirección a mi camioneta por el estacionamiento. Sentí como unas manos frías me tomaban los brazos y ahogué un grito. Al instante, me gire para ver quién era.

Y ahí con una sonrisa plateada y con andares de bailarina estaba Alice agarrándome con fuerza. Me quede helada de la sorpresa y se me crispó el rostro, no supe que decir.

– ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Bella!, no te asustes. Solo soy yo-Su voz se tornó picara, como un niño haciendo una broma.

– ¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué necesitas?-Dije con la voz más fría que pudo salir de mi garganta.

– Nada, Bella. Solo que escuche que ibas hoy a Port Ángeles-Me sonrió con mucho fulgor –, y me preguntaba si ¿Podría ir hoy contigo?

Me quedé helada de la sorpresa y abrí los ojos como platos. Hablé, no sin antes garraspear un poco.

– Hmm, la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea...-Volteé un poco el rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Edward y Tanya clavadas en mi cara. Me dio un leve escalofrió– La verdad no me siento muy a gusto... y pues no te quiero hacer pasar un mal rato Alice. Aparte tú y yo ya no somos amigas.

Su rostro se transformó en una expresión de decepción y tristeza, para luego volverse en una expresión de ira.

–Mira, Bella: quiero que quede claro que el hecho de que mi hermano ya no esté contigo no quiere decir que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigas ¿Ok? Lo estoy intentando así que dame una oportunidad-Me sacudió un poco los hombros y se torno un poco más tierna –. Así que te vas a tener que acostumbrar Bella porque no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza aun aturdida por la mirada penetrante de Edward sobre mi cara.

– Bueno, Bella. Llego a tu casa en una hora para irnos al café Gossip. Nos vamos en mi carro y no me digas que no, porque quiero probar mi nuevo Porsche.

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza aunque mis pensamientos ya estuvieran demasiado lejos de ahí. Me subí a la camioneta y saqué el celular que Charlie me había regalado para navidad, marqué el primer número de mi agenda y contestaron.

– ¿Sí, diga?

– ¿Estará por ahí el Jefe Swan?

– Sí, Bella- Soy yo...

– Ah... papá voy a ir hoy a Port Ángeles con Jessica y Ángela. Alice va a pasar por mí.

– ¿Alice Cullen?-su voz sonó sorprendida.

– Sí… voy a pasar un rato con ella.

Hubo silencio por algunos sungos.

– ¿Papá?

– OK Bella. Cuídate mucho hija, te quiero. Ten... ten cuidado.

– Yo también te quiero papá.

Y se corto la comunicación. _¡Demonios!_ Mientras manejaba me iba dando cuenta del gran peligro que se me avecinaba en una hora. Iba a estar con la hermana del amor de mi vida, mientras él estaba con su nueva distracción, o bueno… así lo había llamado aquel día en el bosque.

Sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero controlé mis emociones. Volví a sacar el celular de mi bolsa y marqué el número sin pesar.

– ¿Sí, diga?-Contestó una voz fuerte y gutural.

– ¿Jake? ¿Eres tú?

– Sí, sí Bella... ¿Qué pasa?

– Jake me parece que hoy no voy a poder ir a La Push. Lo siento mucho- Y la verdad si lo sentía más que nada en este momento.

– Ah, sí. Bella estaba a punto de marcarte por eso...-Su voz sonó aliviada- Me parece que yo tampoco voy a poder verte hoy. Mira salió algo de improvisto y pues... ¿No estás enojada verdad? – Rió con aquella risa suya que tanto me animaba.

– ¡Já! no Jake, no te preocupes otro día será-Esperaba que fuera más pronto que nada me urgía desahogarme con alguien que supiera de que se trata la situación en la que estoy en estos momentos.

– Jajaja bueno, Bella. Yo te dejo. Te quiero-Su voz tomó un matiz de urgencia– Nos vemos luego, cielo. Yo también quiero platicar contigo.

– Adiós, Jake.

– Adiós, Bella.

**Adiós, existencia.**

…

Y así, sin darme cuenta, ya estaba afuera de mi casa. Las manos aferradas al volante, intentando respirar _"tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada._" era muy bueno ser la única que podía escucharme en mi fuero interno y le daba gracias al cielo por eso. Entré en la casa a paso lento y subí las escaleras arrastrando las piernas, fui directo al closet a sacar mi bolsita para las salidas y un top limpio.

Sin pensarlo volteé hacia el piso del closet y ahí se encontraba un estéreo torturado por mis uñas que me hizo recordar mi último cumpleaños con los Cullen, cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles, cuando Edward se dio cuenta que ya no me amaba como antes, cuando Jasper se lanzo contra mí para querer matarme.

Cuando morí en vida.

Y de repente todo eso me pareció muy distante, muy fuera de lugar. Me senté sobre la cama sólo para no caerme y puse mi cabeza entre las piernas. El dolor del pecho se hacía de nuevo cada vez más grande _"Edward ya está con otra… Edward ya está con otra..._" Me decía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no lograba comprender las palabras. Llegó a un punto en que todo esto, lo que estaba viviendo, me parecía una pesadilla.

-Quiero despertar-Gemí entre sollozos. No sé cuanto tiempo pase así, con las lagrimas escurriéndose por mis mejillas, con el corazón destrozado a causa de los recuerdos, con la vida escapándose de mis manos. Escuché un claxon a lo lejos afuera de mi casa y recordé lo que tanto temía. Alice.

Me cambie el top rápidamente y tome mi chaqueta, bajé la escaleras corriendo y salí por la puerta disparada. Afuera un Porsche Turbo amarillo canario me esperaba. Me impresioné al verlo. Vidrios cromados, asientos de cuero negro, un verdadero coche deportivo. Me giré a ver mi camioneta descolorida y bueno… eran 2 coches demasiado diferentes. Suspire y por fin subí al deportivo.

-¡Hola, Bella!-La voz de Alice retumbó en mi mente como campanas.

-Alice-hice un asentamiento con la cabeza.

-Bella, esto va a ser súper divertido..., estaba pensando en ir de compras antes de ir a_ Gossip_. O sea, digo tus amigas van a llegar como hasta dentro de 3 o 4 horas a el café y mientras pues podemos…-Su voz se hizo un zumbido y en mi mente, pero yo no le presté atención, mi mirada se encontraba fija en su muñeca. Estaba impresionada o más bien en shock. Alice traía la pulsera que yo le había dado a Edward. Ahogue un grito y cerré los ojos _"No… no… no… por favor que esto no sea verdad, no…"_

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó en un chillido, pero ni una sola palabra salió de mi boca.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi piel y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta. Solté el aire lentamente y abrí los ojos.

_"-¡Edward! ¡Mira lo que te compré, amor!__-Estaba súper emocionada por darle el regalito a Edward que le había comprado._

_-Amor no tenías que comprarme nada, aun no es nuestro aniversario.- Murmuró impresionado pero podía ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a jugar en la comisura de sus labios._

_-¡Eso no importa! ¿Por qué tu si me puedes dar regalos y yo no? -Le di la cajita azul obscuro y la abrió desesperado. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al ver la pulsera de plata y en él un pequeño dije que traía un corazón (nada femenino, por cierto, fue una suerte haberla encontrado.)_

_-Gracias amor… es hermosa.- Susurró y me beso… pero con uno de esos besos que me quitaban la respiración."_

-Nada Alice... no pasa nada. –Mi voz sonaba vacía, como si la estuviera diciendo una maquina, como si realmente no sucediese nada.

-Bella-La expresión de Alice se volvió seria-, en serio, siento mucho lo que estas pasando. Le dije Bella , juro que le dije que te iba a hacer mucho daño trayendo a Tanya aquí a Forks y presentándola como su novia...-Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y sentí la mirada de Alice clavada en mi rostro, estudiándome.

-No te preocupes, Alice... –Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y dije con tono frío, lo mas frío que me pudo salir, tanto que casi sonaba indiferente-. En realidad eso ya no importa, creo que hasta ahora entendí que –La garganta me ardió y me dio una punzada más fuerte de dolor en el pecho- Simplemente Edward ya no me quiere… y eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar por los días de mi vida. -Reí óscamente-. Y así fue como la Oveja se enamoro del León…

Alice me vio con ojos retraídos y cálidos. Se calló durante unos minutos y luego soltó el aire lentamente.

-Bella, no sé cómo puedes soportar esto…-Me miró con curiosidad- ¿No te dan ni poquitas ganas de gritarle? ¿Ni de reclamarle nada?

-No, Alice...-Mi mente empezaba a divagar de nuevo en aquellos días en los que todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, Bella?-Su voz se tornó preocupada ¿Pero de qué servía? Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que mi vida había sido destrozada lentamente… y su hermano era el culpable.

Y bueno, una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesó el de por sí ya destrozado pecho. Quería desesperadamente contarle a alguien lo que sentía, decirle que estaba… muerta… y bueno, Alice había sido mi mejor amiga, y aunque no lo quisiese aceptar por el momento ella veía todo lo que sucedía. Absoluta y totalmente todo.

-Pues...-Me dolía decir en voz alta como me sentía. La boca se me lleno de un sabor amargo y garraspé un poco, aunque el sabor no se fue- Estoy muerta en vida Alice, siento como si mi corazón estuviera... no sé… como muerto. Me dejo guiar por la cabeza, siento un hueco en el pecho, como si me hubieran abierto. Y al verlo... –Respire hondo y volví a cerrar los ojos para que las lagrimas que ahora los rozaban no salieran- Me doy cuenta que haga lo que haga lo sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad de aquel día en el prado, de aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos, de aquel día en que me llevo a su casa, de aquel juego de pelota, de cuando me salvo de James, de cuando desperté en el Hospital y el primer rostro que vi fue el de él; de aquella noche de graduación, del mi primer cumpleaños con ustedes e incluso-Garraspé un poco-, Aquel día en el bosque… cuando me dijo que ya no me amaba…yo seguía amándolo con la intensidad del primer día, Alice. Es algo más fuerte que yo, algo que me lastima, pero que no lo puedo dejar –Respiré hondo esta vez y temblé un poco-. Dirás que soy una masoquista, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo…

Alice me miraba con su expresión inescrutable, muy concentrada en cada cosa que yo le había dicho.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó impresionada- Es impresionante cuanto amor sientes por él, Bella. Es algo muy extraño lo que sientes por mi hermano. Dejas que te lastime, pero lo amas... –Abrió los ojos como platos-Oh Bella... ¿Qué haré contigo?

Reí sin ganas

-¿Alice, te puedo pedir un favor?

Me miro con ojos curiosos.

-Hmm, eso depende de que sea Bella.

-Por favor, cuando estés cerca de Edward... no pienses en lo que te acabo de decir. No quiero que sepa lo que yo aun siento por él, por favor.

-Ah… claro Bella no te preocupes. No se enterara de nada.

-Muchas gracias, Alice... fue bueno hablar contigo.

Su mirada se tornó satisfecha.

-Sí. Fue bueno hablar, Bella-Me estudió con la mirada unos segundos-. Aunque dudo que ése semblante que tienes se te quite de un día para otro. Espero en serio que la situación mejore, porque no se vale que estés así por culpa de Edward.

¿Valía la pena?... Sí, valdría la pena todo el sufrimiento que fuese necesario para poder recordarlo, para poder amarlo.

-¿Alice? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, Bella. Lo que sea- Contestó con un chillido.

La mire con ojos compungidos. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar iba a terminar de partirme el corazón, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que quitarme ésta duda y dejarlo ir.

-Es... es… ¿Él es?...-Torcí el gesto-¿Es él feliz? ¿La quiere mucho?-Las últimas palabras las dije entre dientes.

El rostro de Alice era de incredulidad pura. Claro… ella no esperaba que yo fuese a preguntarle eso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Preguntó y yo asentí.

Se quedó en silencio algunos momentos pero por fin se rindió.

-Pues Bella… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí, es feliz y la quiere… demasiado.

El latido de mi corazón se paralizo. Cerré los ojos pero no pude evitar que 2 lágrimas gordas salieran, deslizándose por mi mejilla hasta tocar mis labios. Respiré hondo aunque no podía, parecía como si todo el aire se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Como si todo hubiese desaparecido…

_Y sólo quedaba ella._

-Me alegro por él Alice…-La herida de mi pecho comenzó a arder más fuerte que nunca.

-Haces un sacrificio muy grande, Bella-Movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación- Nunca había visto a alguien que pudiera amar tanto como tú amas a Edward. Pero… –Lo pensó un poco y se decidió- Algunas veces... Su expresión muestra vacio, como que le falta algo. Ése brillo, tan característico de él, en los ojos no es el mismo-Torció el gesto-. Es más... ya no hace las mismas cosas que antes Bella, cuando estaba contigo. Se ha vuelto muy amargo. No sé cómo explicarlo...

-Hmm…-Pero más que una aceptación pareció un gemido de dolor. No tenía palabras por el vacio tan gigante que tenía en el pecho.

**Ya no había palabras para describir como se sentía.**

…

El auto frenó y ya estábamos afuera de un gran centro comercial en Port Ángeles.

El tiempo se me fue tan rápido. Pero más bien desde hacía ya meses enteros… el tiempo había dejado de existir.

Entramos por las puertas de cristal y fuimos directas al área de modas. Ahí mientras Alice se volvía loca comprando cosas yo me volvía a sumir en mi mente.

"_Si la quiere… demasiado"_ esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, me abrían mas la herida, como mil cuchillos a la vez.

¿Cómo podía quererla más de lo que me quiso a mí? Bueno, "Si alguna vez me quiso a mí" mejor dicho.

Me seguía llenando de preguntas la mente. Caminaba con la cabeza desconectada del cuerpo, con el alma desconectada de la vida. No sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y no me interesaba averiguarlo. Los parloteos de Alice se volvieron lejanos, hasta que su voz se convirtió en un zumbido casi inaudible.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a Edward? ¿Mi vida seguiría vacía? ¿Seguiría igual de escéptica como siempre? ¿O ahora estaría de novia con Mike Newton? un escalofrió volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo vacio y regrese a la realidad…

…Aunque no quisiese hacerlo.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?- La voz de Alice chillo en mi oído.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?- Pregunté con aire ausente.

- Nada ,Bella. Olvídalo-Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. En serio no entiendo como pasas todas tus materias si te enfrascas tanto en tus pensamientos…

No contesté, me distraje viendo un gran ventanal de cristal que daba al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Ya había oscurecido ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida en mis pensamientos? Tendría que ponerle más atención a Alice si no quería que me odiara para todos los días de su vida… o mejor dicho de su existencia y que me torturara poniéndome vestidos.

Intenté reír ante el pensamiento, pero me fue imposible.

-Bella ya es hora de irnos a Gossip, vamos-Me jaló del brazo arrastrándome hasta llegar al deportivo.

Me subí y me quede viendo por el parabrisas lo poco que quedaba del crepúsculo y las palabras de Edward retumbaron en mis oídos:

"_Es la hora más segura para nosotros. El momento más fácil pero también el más triste, en cierto modo… el final de otro día, el regreso de la noche. La oscuridad es demasiado perceptible ¿No crees?" Meyer, 2008_

-Alice...-Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, Bella-Contestó con tono amable.

Dudé un poco.

-¿Qué opina _él_ de que salgas conmigo?-Hice una mueca al ver cuánto me dolía decir su nombre.

-Bueno…-Alice parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos-, pues, la verdad no le gusta. Dice que demasiado daño te hemos hecho y hasta ahorita no me habla, ni él ni Tanya... –Hizo una mueca al decir su nombre-. Carlisle y Esme han hablado con él y le han dicho que no hay razón por la cual yo no pueda salir contigo, pero él se muestra muy renuente. Como que le preocupa que nuestra cercanía sea un daño para ti… y termines herida. Por irónico que parezca.

¡Já! ¿Más herida de lo que ya estaba? no creo. Dudaba demasiado que se pudiese. Bastante hipócrita de su parte el pensar eso cuando él mismo había sido el que me había lastimado… destrozado. Todo.

-Bella ¿Ahora puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?- Sus ojos me observaron precavidos, y yo asentí.

Lo pensó durante 1 minuto y por fin habló

-¿No has pensado en seguir tu vida con alguien más? ¿Alguien que no sea Edward?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al imaginarme siquiera eso. La pregunta me había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-No, Alice. Amo a Edward con toda mi alma y corazón…-Sentía como un sollozo iba pasando por mi garganta pero garraspe y lo controlé-. No creo que vuelva a amar a nadie de esa manera… y ahora tú ¿Me puedes contestar algo?

Asintió con la cabeza y yo continué. Ésto era como el juego de las 20 preguntas, solo que aquí, por cada pregunta contestada a mi me rompían el corazón.

-¿Cómo fue que empezó con Tanya?-La voz me tembló de solo imaginarme la respuesta.

-Júrame que realmente quieres escuchar eso- Su voz era incrédula pero su rostro se mantenía serio.

Asentí con un movimiento de la cabeza porque era incapaz de hablar sin llorar.

-Bueno...-Comenzó con aire abatido- Cuando nos fuimos de aquí llegamos a Denali a visitar a nuestra familia de allá. Edward no iba muy bien qué digamos. Iba ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mente estuviera del otro lado del mundo.

"Cuando llegamos Tanya, que ya tenía mucho interés en Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, lo noto así... y empezó a acercarse mucho a él. Un día, de pronto, de la noche a la mañana se hicieron novios. Todos pensamos que iba a ser nada más por el tiempo que estuviéramos ahí pero como te podrás dar cuenta estábamos equivocados."

Y una vez más, no pude evitarlo. Las lagrimas grandes y gordas salieron por mis ojos y el sollozo que tenia ahogado salió por mi boca. En todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Edward aquel día en el Bosque….

_"-¿Tú… no… me quieres?- Intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_-No._

_-En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero ya me cansé de ser lo que no soy. No soy humano -Me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas-. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho." Meyer, 2009_

_Y cuánta razón tuvo en ése momento._

…

De un momento a otro ya estábamos afuera del Gossip... y ahí estaban Ángela y Jessica, esperándonos.

-¡HEY! Alice, Bella aquí estamos – Gritó Jess muy emocionada desde la mesa.

Básicamente pasaron la velada hablando de chicos, la graduación, modas y Gossip.

La noche se me fue rápida porque casi no participaba en las conversaciones. Sólo emitía un "_Oh_" o un "_Ahh_" En los momentos adecuados y todas, a excepción de Alice, dieron por sentado que yo estaba poniendo atención.

Si supieran que mi mente se encontraba a mil kilómetros de distancia…

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando desviar mi mente de temas que no me quería acordar, pero era imposible. El dolor que seguía albergando era más fuerte que yo. Me desgarraba por dentro. Si tan solo Edward pudiese saber lo que sentía en ése momento. Sé que no habría diferencia alguna, pero al menos podría comportarse…

Aunque las posibilidades eran pocas.

El viaje de regreso lo llevamos en silencio, creo que por lo menos Alice sabia que hablar sobre _ÉL_ me ponía mal.

De un momento a otro ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Charlie, las luces del Porche estaban prendidas y eso quería decir que Charlie estaría despierto, esperándome aunque aunque fuese temprano.

-Oye… -Balbuceé un poco-, Muchas gracias por ir hoy a Port Ángeles Alice y… por escucharme.

-No hay de que, Bella. Sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites, y sabes que te apoyo. Eres mi mejor amiga- Susurró pero pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos dorados.

-¿Alice?-Dudé un poco, pero quería quitarme el sufrimiento de encima-,¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro Bella ¿Dime qué pasa?

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que, tal vez, mis próximas palabras terminarían por destruirme.


	3. Planes

**Disclaymer: **No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary: ** Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

**3.- Capítulo**

_Protección_

**Un amor imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"_Prefiero morir con los buenos recuerdos…"_

***.**

–No. Nada, Alice. ¡Olvídalo!

–Bella, ¡Por dios!, ¡Dime ahora mismo cual era el favor que me querías pedir! – Su tono de voz era demandante.

Respire profundamente y susurré.

–Quería ver si te podías llevar el estéreo que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños– Mis ojos la observaron tristes.

Me miró con su ceño fruncido, pero luego lo relajó. Me mordí el labio para ni dejar escapar un suspiro

– Claro. Dame el estéreo y ¿Cuál es el otro favor que me querías pedir?

–¿La próxima semana podría ir a ver a Carlisle y a Esme? –Obviamente ese no era el favor que yo le quería pedir pero este no era el mejor momento, tan solo el pronunciar _su_ nombre me dolía mas que nada en este mundo.

Su mirada se lleno de asombro y parpadeo un par de veces.

–¡Claro, Bella! De hecho la próxima semana Edward y Tanya van de cacería… así que claro ¿Por qué no? –Me dio una sonrisa plateada.

–Gracias, Alice. Iré por el estero.

–Claro, aquí te espero– Contestó y subió el volumen del estéreo.

Bajé del coche corriendo y llegué al porche, abrí la puerta y la cerré con un golpe sordo detrás de mí. Charlie estaba desparramado sobre el sillón viendo el partido.

–Bella, llegaste temprano– Refunfuñó sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

–¡Sí! ¡Espera! ¡Dame un minuto! – Grité.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto. Abrí mi closet y tome el estéreo que estaba enterrado entre varias capas de ropa. Tuve una sensación de vértigo al instante, era lo último que me quedaba de él, aparte de los recuerdos. Luché por respirar y no dejarme caer en el vacío que se abría bajo mis pies, tenía que lograrlo, tenía que olvidarlo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y corrí hacia Alice que seguía en su Porche. Me subí en el asiento del copiloto y se lo entregué.

–¿Bella? –Me miró con ojos asesinos– ¿Sabes lo que van a decir cuando vean este estéreo masacrado?, Voy a tener que ir ahora mismo a comprar uno para entregárselos. Créeme que si no, en un rato vas a tener a 5 vampiros enojados en tu ventana.

–Ah. Lo siento, Alice. De veras lo siento mucho... –Lo decía con toda sinceridad.

–No te preocupes, tonta. Yo lo arreglo–Su risa musical llenó el auto y yo hice una mueca–. Y aparte de eso... ¿Deseas que te regrese la pulsera, Bella?

–No, Alice. Muchas gracias…–La mire de nuevo con expresión triste–. Por cierto, también dile a Carlisle y a Esme que muchas gracias por los boletos de avión y dile a Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie que les agradezco el estéreo… ¡Ah! y también gracias a ti Alice.

Como dolía decir sus nombres en voz alta. Sentía que se me quemaba la garganta al pronunciarlos. Una oleada de tristeza me impactó el cuerpo y abracé fuerte a Alice.

–¡Oh, Bella! en serio, ¡Como te extraño! –Sus ojos tenían una expresión perspicaz–. Bueno cariño me tengo que ir. Nos veremos el lunes en la escuela.

Me invadió una tristeza inmensa al comprender que Alice ya se iba. Aunque la fuera a ver el lunes era como mi vinculo con los Cullen, con él. Con aquel vampiro el cual me destrozaba cada vez que pensaba en su nombre.

–Adiós, Alice–Musité.

Bajé del auto y fui directo a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

La primera era que Edward era feliz, eso era lo único que me reconfortaba de todo esto. Que aunque yo estuviera sufriendo preferiría verle feliz.

Me deje sumir en el duermevela hasta llegar a la inconsciencia. Lo único que apareció en mis sueños fue el rostro de Edward. Sus largas pestañas, sus ojos de color caramelo, la nariz tan simétrica que tenia, sus labios de cristal; aquella sonrisa pícara que me derretía, su abdomen brillante. Era un dios griego.

Y sí... realmente ahora si me podía contestar aquella pregunta que antes me había hecho con tanto ímpetu: ¿Me merecía a Edward?, la respuesta era no. No había ninguna razón por la cual yo podría retenerlo. En mi nada era especial, ni un pelo de mi cabeza.

Su voz aterciopelada se metía por mi cabeza, sus gruñidos juguetones aquel día en su casa, la facilidad con la que podía hacer que me mareara cuando me besaba, su olor dulce, la fuerza con la que me cargaba, cuando corría como se sentía. Y así paso el tiempo, con saltos innecesarios y treguas injustas. Fue una noche muy, muy larga…

_Aunque no por eso dejó de ser mágica por los recuerdos._

…

Justo cuando abrí los ojos escuché como Charlie se iba y yo quedaba otra vez sola. Como siempre había estado.

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo. Hoy era de esos días en los que era mejor quedarte en la cama, en los que deseabas que el mundo te tragara y jamás volver a salir a la superficie. Pero, por desgracia tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que esperaba que me sacaran a él de la cabeza.

Me giré a mi escritorio, buscando una liga para sujetar mi cabello y ahí estaba la pulsera.

¿Qué?

¿La pulsera?

¿Qué hacía ahí?

¿Por qué estaba en mi escritorio?

¿Quién la había dejado?

Una vez más el sufrimiento me inundó, y por desgracia esto ya era cosa de todos los días. Con mucho dolor me iba acostumbrando cada vez más a como se sentía.

Porque no lo negaba, me seguía doliendo.

Me levante rápidamente y tomé mi neceser y un juego de ropa limpia, sin separar mi vista de la pulsera. Tenía miedo que si me volteaba por un segundo iba a desaparecer, tal y como desaparecieron todas aquellas cosas, todas aquellas esperanzas, todas aquellas bellezas y recuerdos que me mantenían unida a él de todas las maneras posibles. Aunque seguía habiendo un lazo más fuerte que todo esto, lo seguía amando.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo y todo gracias a que él seguía presente en mi pensamiento.

El agua caliente me hizo regresar a la realidad. El olor de mi champú me hizo sentir de nuevo como yo misma. Regresé y me puse a recoger mi cuarto al igual que el de Charlie.

No me giré ni una vez haber si la pulsera seguía donde la había visto por la mañana. Quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla, que todo era una simple imaginación mía…

Bajé a hacer la cena y a meter ropa en la secadora. Por desgracia mi mente seguía vagando en los más recónditos escondites de mi existencia, recordando:

Como me sentí aquella vez mi primer beso, como al terminar lo ataque y una risa escapó de mis labios porque esos eran de los mejores recuerdos que tenía. Una pequeña parte de mi mente, que presentía era la poca coherencia que todavía me quedaba, me decía que dejase de pensar en él, y era verdad. Me hacía más daño yo sola.

"_Pum, pum, pum". _Uno, dos y tres martillazos de nuevo al corazón…

Y regresé de nuevo a la realidad por el sonido de la secadora avisándome que ya había terminado. Puse todo en orden, saqué la cena de Charlie y se la puse en barrita de la cocina. Limpie toda la casa y algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba empezando a desarrollar un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza.

Cuando ya no quedaban más cosas que hacer subí corriendo las escaleras buscando mi ejemplar manoseado de Cumbres Borrascosas y para mi sorpresa la pulsera imaginaria/infernal seguía ahí.

Sin pensarlo, puse en mi reproductor de discos uno de las nocturnas de Chopin y me senté sobre la cama. La primera canción me hizo recordar, el simple hecho de escucharla me sumió de nuevo en mis pensamientos y una ráfaga de tristeza inundo de nuevo mi mente. No pude soportar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ya hinchados ojos.

Inmediatamente quité el disco y avente la pulsera a la basura _"Ni una lagrima más. Ni una sola más."_ me dije a mi misma una y otra vez, pero no me convencí de la idea. Afuera, el crepúsculo ya empezaba a dar sus primeros arrancones de luz y por mi ventana se filtraban pequeños rayitos de luz roja.

Recordé su expresión aquel día, triste. ¿Cómo podía haber transcurrido ya tanto tiempo de eso? cuando lo recordé lo veía todo tan nebuloso, como si hubiesen pasado mil años. Saqué el aire rápidamente y me limpié las lagrimas, que sin querer salieron de mis ojerosos ojos. Bajé las escaleras lentamente y me senté en la mesa de pino de la cocina. Recordaba su aspecto cuando se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí.

"_Pum, pum, pum"_ otros 3 martillazos al corazón.

Realmente no me importaba, si tener recuerdos sobre el podría matarme, entonces que así fuera. Pero preferiría morir antes de olvidar que él había existido.

Me levanté de nuevo y me senté en el primer escalón de las escaleras, recordaba aquella vez cuando salte encima de él y lo besé, recordaba cómo me hizo sonrojar cuando menciono el color de mi blusa. ¡Cómo añoraba poder sonrojarme!, ahora la sangre ya no subía a mi rostro. Mi vida carecía de color alguno.

"_Pum, pum, pum"_ otros 3 martillazos al corazón...

Me mordí el labio inferior y me senté en el sillón de la sala. Recordé como el día de mi cumpleaños habíamos visto Romeo y Julieta... y su voz resonó en mi cabeza como un puñado de campanas.

"–_Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti _–_ Puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara evidente hasta para un niño._ –_ Aun no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudaría… así que pensé que lo mejor sería irme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis." (Meyer, 2009)_

"_Pum, pum, pum"_ otros tres martillazos al corazón.

¿Qué había pasado con aquel amor? ¿Donde había quedado? Me parecía todo una fantasía…todo un lindo sueño que luego se convertía en pesadilla.

_Así como tu vida entera…_

Escuché las llantas de la patrulla de Charlie deslizarse por el terreno de granito y me apuré a la cocina para calentarle su cena en el microondas y poder regresar de mi eterno sueño. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y los pasos cansados de Charlie hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Hmm, Bella. Huele muy bien-Dijo Charlie con recelo.

Y básicamente eso fue lo único que se dijo esa noche.

…

Subí tranquilamente a mi cuarto a la espera de volver a caer en mis pensamientos y divagues rápidamente, pero no lo logré. Otra cosa llamo mas mi atención, la pulsera seguía en mi bote de basura. Relucía porque las luces de afuera de la casa se reflejaban en ella.

La herida de mi pecho se volvió a abrir. Me senté al borde de mi cama para después dejarme caer y poner mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que empecé a sangrar y rápidamente me pare al baño corriendo y me vi en el espejo. Seguía igual que esta mañana, igual de demacrada. Blanca como un fantasma, las ojeras seguían bajo mis ojos y el único cambio que había era que mi labio inferior ahora esta hinchado y sangrando, pero fuera de eso seguía siendo la misma Zombi y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de mi vida, hasta que no encontrara una manera con la cual calmar mi dolor. Dudaba mucho que se quite algún día, se podía calmar, por supuesto, pero quitarse Jamás.

Recurrí de nuevo a los antigripales para poder dormir, esperando que aunque fuese en mis sueños él y yo termináramos juntos.

_Aunque fuese por algunos minutos al día._

…

Desperté cuando las primeras luces del día entraban por mi ventana. Odiaba los domingos, había despertado justo cuando Charlie se subía a la patrulla para irse de pesca con Harry y Billy.

Bien, de nuevo sola. La maldita historia de mi vida.

Me levanté muy despacio y volteé mi cara hacia el bote de basura. La pulsera ya no es encontraba ahí. Me estremecí. La busqué con la mirada frenética y la encontré, estaba ahí al lado de la computadora.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ Pensé para mis adentros. Estaba segura que había sido Alice. Claro… Alice. No pretendía concebir esperanzas de ningún tipo. Yo sabía que estaba con su novia y no iba a venir solo por una estúpida pulsera.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer de nuevo sin voltear a ver la pulsera. Ahora ya menos metida en mis lagunas mentales porque quería saber cuál era el misterio sobre ella. _**Es Alice... no tengas ilusión… solo es Alice…**_

¿Por qué debería de ilusionarme por algo que sabía de antemano que no era?

_Es Alice, es Alice, es Alice._

**Pero algo me decía que me equivocaba completamente.**

…

Seguí sumida con esa idea hasta que me di cuenta que Charlie estaba abriendo la puerta y ¡vaya que la tarde se paso rápido!. Charlie llego con una reserva de pescado como para 3 años. Los metí al refrigerador, le di su cena a Charlie y me retire a mi cuarto, esperando que otra vez mi coherencia fuera demasiado fuerte para sacarme del hoyo en el que estaba. Pero no paso así…de nuevo tuve que recurrir a los antigripales.

…

Al día siguiente solo tenía un recuerdo no muy nítido que me había quedado dormida al tocar la cabeza con la almohada. Me levanté a trompicones y me cambié. Me observé en el espejo y sí, mi pelo era un caso perdido. Me hice una rápida cola de caballo. Al parecer hoy el día estaba seco, no había rastros de lluvia pero aun así estaba nublado. Decidí irme caminando a la escuela... necesitaba urgentemente un poco de aire fresco.

Mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de Forks me di cuenta en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida y mi manera de pensar, en lo mucho que había cambiado yo, en lo mucho que extrañaba mi vida en Phoenix pero no tanto como para abandonar la de aquí. En todo… en todo lo que alguna vez para mí y para él fue importante pero que ahora simplemente había quedado en el olvido.

Mis pensamientos fueron pausados por un siseo que se escuchó de uno de los arboles más cercanos. Me giré pero no había nada. Sentía una mirada en mí pero no había nadie. Aceleré el paso y por el rabillo del ojo vi algo color rojo, rojo anaranjado que iba corriendo por los arboles en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba, como huyendo de mi.

"_Bah, Bella. Estás loca… los antigripales te están haciendo daño"_ pensé para mi fuero interno.

Por fin llegué a la escuela, pero llegue con tiempo de sombra. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío a excepción de los coches de los profesores, ningún chico de mi edad rondaba a esas horas. Me pregunte qué hora sería.

Fui y me senté en las banquitas de afuera de la cafetería, esperando a que dieran el primer toque para entrar a clases. Pero para mi desgracia me volví a perder en mis pensamientos

"_La pulsera, la pulsera, la pulsera…"_ era en todo lo que podía pensar. Me estrujé los sesos intentando sacar una explicación pero lo único que conseguí es que de morderme el labio tan fuerte de nuevo se me volviera a abrir, aunque no sangraba tanto como el día anterior, y que me doliera la cabeza peor que nunca.

Una mano blanca y fría toco mi hombro y salté del susto.

–Hola, Bella– Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no alcanzó su rostro.

–Ah. Hola, Alice–No parecía muy emocionado de verla.

Se dejó caer a un lado mío.

–Necesito hablar contigo– Su voz tenía un tono de histeria y me preocupé.

–Sí, dime. ¿Qué pasa? –Contesté, sin darle mucha importancia a la ansiedad que sentía. Probablemente era una emergencia con respecto a la nueva moda en Milán o algo así.

–Primero que nada no quiero que te asustes, ¿De acuerdo? – Sus ojos me observaban expectantes.

–OK– Murmuré.

–Victoria ha regresado– Dijo sin rodeos.

Oh…

_OH._

–Y parece que su nuevo objetivo eres tú– Terminó en un susurro.

Mire a Alice con sin ninguna expresión.

–No entiendo, Alice. ¿A qué te refieres?

–A que Victoria quiere matarte – Sus ojos flamearon.

–No–Sofoqué un grito y se me bajó la sangre. Todo a mí alrededor se volvió más nebuloso… No, no, no, no…

En mi mente solo aparecía la cara de Charlie. ¿Qué pasaría con él si yo desaparecía? ¿Qué pasaría con él si Victoria le ponía las manos encima?

Ella había sido a quien había visto hoy por la mañana, ella era la que me observaba desde los arboles... ella... tan cerca... ¡estuve tan cerca!

–¿Estás bien ,Bella? –Preguntó Alice aun más ansiosa.

–La vi…– Susurré–. La vi hoy... me estaba viendo desde un árbol.

–¿¡QUÉ! ¿A qué te refieres con que la viste? ¿Dónde la viste? –Al instante sacó un pequeño teléfono celular de su bolsa y comenzó a apretar inhumanamente rápido las teclas.

Le conté lo qué me había sucedido por la mañana, el por qué me había venido caminando etc. etc. Omití la pequeña parte de la pulsera, no quería que ella me creyera una loca. Alice no me interrumpió ni un minuto hasta que acabe de contárselo.

-Pues bien, Bella– Su tono era condescendiente, como si intentara explicarle algo a un niño en vez de un adolescente– sabes bien que ahora los Cullen vamos a intervenir, ¿verdad? –Enarcó una ceja perfecta.

-No, Alice. No. Lo que ella quiere es a mí, nada me ata para seguir huyendo de ella. Antes me ataba –La garganta me quemaba al repetir su nombre- Edward... ahora ya que no tengo nada que ver con él. No tengo ninguna intención de ponerlos a ustedes en peligro.

-Bella– Sonrió con tristeza–, mi tonta Bella... estas mal si crees que vamos a dejar que te pase algo malo–Me acaricio con su pequeña mano nívea la mejilla–.Y cuando me refiero a que vamos a meternos los Cullen me refiero a todos los Cullen.

Pensé varios minutos hasta captar todas sus palabras….

–A no…, no, no, no… él no puede... no debe... –No me salían palabras de la boca ¿Edward? ¿Peleando por mí? No, eso no podía pasar.

–Sí debe, sí puede y sí quiere…–Movió la cabeza con pequeña sonrisa.

–No, Alice. Te repito que de ninguna manera los voy a poner en peligro. Punto final de esta discusión– Me levanté con rapidez de la banca, mareándome un rápido por la velocidad.

–Ja Ja Ja––Alice sufrió un ataque de risa mientras yo la miraba consternada- ¿En serio crees que no le preocupas lo suficiente como para defenderte de Victoria? ¿Crees que no estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti?

Ahora fui yo quien sufrió un ataque de risa mientras Alice me observaba con curiosidad.

-Ja Ja Ja claro que no, Alice. Él tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar que en estar salvando a Bella – Lo decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta. Aunque no sabía si eran lagrimas de risa o de tristeza.

Alice frunció el ceño y note que su mirada se endureció por conforme estudiaba mis facciones.

–Alice, tienes que aceptar que no es el mismo Edward de antes – Lo dije mas para mí que para ella, y me dolió hasta el alma-. No querría ni siquiera involucrarse en un asunto que tenga que ver conmigo. Él ya no me ama... _no me ama_… –y me lo seguí repitiendo una y otra vez en la cabeza para que se me quedara guardado –. Así que por favor Alice no hagas de esto un lio más grande y si Victoria viene a buscarme que es lo más probable… pues… dejare que me lleve sin chistar. Créeme, es lo mejor

–Bella... en serio no sabes de lo que hablas-Su rostro era serio y como tallado en piedra–. Si por Edward fuera daría la vida por ti.

–Claro, Alice. Y por eso me dejo y ahorita está de la mano de Tanya– Hable lo más fríamente posible.

–Eso es muy diferente y hasta tú lo sabes... –Se puso a la defensiva y la verdad yo no quería pelear con ella. Era mi mejor amiga así que le di la razón, o más bien por su lado.

–OK, Alice. Es diferente–Lo dije con tono ausente y ella frunció el ceño.

Sonó el timbre y supe empezaba mi tortura.

Me despedí de Alice y me encaminé hacia mi primera clase, repitiendo la conversación que había tenido con ella una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Algo no estaba bien aquí. Él no tendría por qué preocuparse por nada. Al fin y al cabo… él era el que había terminado conmigo y no viceversa.

Llegue a mi asiento en clase de Lengua donde el señor Banner ya nos estaba esperando con un examen sorpresa. Sarcásticamente me felicité. Justo lo que necesitaba para un día como hoy.

Edward estaba muy quieto en el asiento contiguo, pero no levanto la vista para verme cuando me senté al lado de él. Ni tampoco cuando salió de esa clase. Hizo, simplemente, como si yo no existiera. Eso dolió mas que nada en este mundo. Ningún otro dolor se le podía igualar al del olvido.

Las horas pasaron rápidas hasta la hora del almuerzo. Pedí una limonada, me senté en el lugar de siempre y observe justo enfrente de mí, la maldita escena que se desarrollaría todos los días hasta que saliera de esa maldita escuela y me pudiera ir lejos de ahí. Edward besando a Tanya y sonriendo feliz de la vida. Alice por otro lado tenía la vista clavada en mi rostro. Esbocé una sonrisa, la cual me regresó, pero esa alegría no subió a sus ojos. Edward vio ese gesto y me observó solo por dos segundos en los que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y luego evadió mi mirada como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_Pum, pum, pum" _ el monstro del dolor del pecho gritaba por salir.

Estaba ausente de las pláticas que había en mi mesa. Viajes a La Push, carnes asadas, etc, etc. Cosas sin importancia.

Tomé mi limonada lentamente, degustando el sabor ácido que resbalaba por mi garganta. Sonó el timbre y de nuevo a sufrir otra hora aunque, esta vez, ya iba preparada para saber que se sentía tenerlo tan cerca. Tan, tan, tan cerca y no poder tocarlo.

Llegue y para mi suerte todavía no entraba al salón. Me imaginaba que ha de haber ido a dejar a su niña de cabellos largos y ojos grandes a su salón, como es su costumbre.

"_Igual que lo hacía contigo"_ retumbó una vocecita en mi cabeza.

"_¡CALLATE!"_ Gruñí en mi fuero interno.

Estaba tan metida en mi conversación conmigo misma que no me di cuenta que él ya se había sentado a un lado mío mirando hacia la ventana como si yo no estuviera ahí en lo absoluto. Me recordó los 2 meses que no me hablo después de que me salvo la vida. Irónico.

Suspiré recordando aquellos tiempos. Edward me observó por el rabillo del ojo para luego volverse a voltear hacia la ventana. La clase empezó enseguida, sus ojos seguían clavados en la ventana y su puño cerrado descansaba en la mesa. Algunas veces durante la clase volteaba por la cortina que tenía de pelo y admiraba su belleza, aunque una máscara irreconocible ahora le cubriese el rostro. Sonó el timbre y me levanté lentamente. Él, por supuesto, ya se había esfumado. Me preguntaba ¿Qué sentiría al verme? ¿Que pensaría de mi? ¿Se acordaría si quiera que existo cuando no me ve? Mil preguntas se volvieron a formular en mi cabeza mientras iba a clase de Gimnasia, de nuevo, sentada escuchando sin escuchar las reglas básicas del Tenis.

Dentro de mis pensamientos sentí una mirada clavada en mi rostro y algo dentro de mi me dijo por supuesto quién era. Sabía quien me estaba observando… y podía sentir las hondas de hostilidad que emanaban de su persona. ¿Alguna vez esta situación pararía?, ¿Podría llegar a olvidar completamente a Edward Cullen? Buscaba la respuesta en mis recuerdos, me estrujé los sesos, y por fin pude encontrarla:

No.

Nunca.

Jamás.

Esa era la respuesta.

No podría olvidarlo, al único y más grande amor de mi vida, aunque eso ya no se significara nada para él, para mi sí. Sus besos, su respiración gélida, sus dedos rosando mi clavícula.

Me dejé llevar de nuevo por mis pensamientos. Me dejé caer en el vacío que se me ofrecía ya que al parecer ese era el lugar más seguro para mí, ¿Cómo Alice podía pensar si quiera que Edward lucharía por mi? ¿Estaba loca?... no, más bien la que estaba loca ahí era yo, que empecé a concebir esperanza, aunque fuese muy, muy dentro de mi.

**Prefiero tener cicatrices de amor…**

**A no haber amado nunca.**

…

–¡Bella! –Gritó una vocecita cantarina detrás de mí.

Ya estaba en el estacionamiento, justo a 3 pasos de llegar a la salida para irme caminando. No quería voltear, sabía que si me seguía juntando con Alice me haría mas daño del que se le puede hacer a una persona que ya estaba destrozada, como yo.

–¡Bella! –Volvió a gritar la misma vocecita de antes.

Suspiré, rendida.

Giré sobre mi misma para verla. Y ahí estaba, pequeña y meticulosa, con la sonrisa plateada que tanto recordaba.

–¿Qué pasa, Alice? –Contesté con un hilo de voz

–Me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría ir hoy a dormir a mi casa? –su tono de voz era tan… animado.

La observé como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Qué no lo entendía? ¿No entendía lo mucho que costaba estar en presencia de su hermano y, no solo eso, saber que estaba con otra persona?

¿Qué tenía que hacer ara que lo entendiera?

–Alice– Hablé lentamente, en caso de que ésta idiotez momentánea de la que era víctima le hubiese atrofiado las neuronas–, no sé si has notado que ya no soy bien recibida en tu casa, y tu hermano va a estar ahí… así que prefiero no ir. Aparte, voy a ir a ver a Jacob a La Push– Jugué con los tirantes de mi mochila.

–¡Pues no, Bella!, él y Tanya se van hoy de cacería... y a Carlisle y Esme les encantaría verte. Anda ¡Por favor!... y aparte, el perro puede esperar, prometo solemnemente que yo mañana misma te llevare hasta la línea del tratado, ¿Sí? –Sabia que no me iba a dejar en paz, y era tan capaz de llevarme a la fuerza. Asentí con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia, aunque sabía que me arrepentiría de ello luego.

–Bien, Bella. Pasaré por ti a tu casa en media hora–Y así se fue con, sus andares de bailarina.

Llegue a mi casa 10 minutos más tarde. Aún con los ojos de Edward clavados en mi cerebro. Aquella mirada fría que me dedico en clase de biología… ese no era mi Edward, aquél Edward amoroso y paciente.

Éste era otro... o más bien, demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. El Edward del que yo me enamoré era fruto de mi imaginación.

Subí corriendo las escaleras para sacar mi pequeña bolsita de lona que estaba debajo de mi cama, puse un juego de ropa limpia y mi cepillo de dientes.

Estaba buscando mis zapatos cuando volteé la cara a mi escritorio y ahí estaba la pulsera, justo donde había estado esta mañana. La tomé con las 2 manos como si fuese algo frágil, y dejé que mi mente volara, que mi mente retrocediera a hacia unos cuantos meses, cuando mi vida era la vida que toda persona quiere.

Recordé como se sentía estar viva, el rubor extendiéndose por mis mejillas, mis ojos de suspicacia cada vez que se le ocurría una idea.

Con un suspiro lo decidí. Metí la pulsera a mi bolsa de lona. La iba a dejar en su casa. No quería mas recuerdos que me pudieran lastimar, aunque de todos modos ¿De cuantas maneras una persona pude romperle el corazón a otra, y esperar que siga latiendo?

Me inundé el pensamiento con mil preguntas más y tuve un flash-back De Edward y de mi sentados en el bosque, aquel horrible día en que me dijo que ya no me amaba... que tenía otras distracciones.

Estaba segura que Edward ya no sentía nada por mi… sus ojos eran diferentes cuando me observaban.

Y de nuevo tuve una punzada de dolor en el pecho que se fue extendiendo a todo el cuerpo. Me deje caer en el piso para luego poner mi cabeza entre las piernas y con una mano tomar mi pecho para apretarlo. Sentía como si me estuvieran destazando por dentro.

_Como si la vida se me estuviese escapando por los poros._

…

El sonido de un auto acercándose me regresó a la realidad.

–Alice–Gemí.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras con mi bolsa de lona y salí como rapidez por la puerta. A Alice no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar. Subí rápido al auto y ahí me encontré con aquella sonrisa plateada que tanto me gustaba…

–Hola, Bella. No te preocupes por Charlie –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Esme ya le habló para decirle que te ibas a quedar a dormir en mi casa y yo mañana te llevaría a la escuela.

–Gracias, Alice–Contesté mecánicamente.

Recordaba muy bien el camino por el que íbamos. Los grandes árboles creciendo al lado del empedrado, y los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por sus copas.

Aquel camino que parecía que nunca se iba a acabar y entre todo ese bosque majestuoso aquella casa blanca y grande.

Desde donde yo me encontraba se podía vislumbrar muy bien el ventanal del cuarto de Edward. Una punzada de nuevo me tomo por sorpresa… y el dolor se volvió a extender. Alice me miraba con ojos ansiosos…

–Bella ya te dije que todo va a estar bien–Tenia una voz serena y en paz–.Ellos no están aquí. Se fueron de caza y regresan hasta mañana por la mañana.

Asentí, no muy convencida.

Subí mecánicamente las escaleras de la entrada y Alice me abrió la puerta. Ahí parados en la entrada se encontraban Carlisle y Esme. Una oleada de varios sentimientos me inundo el cerebro hasta dejarme sin respiro.

Esme corrió a abrazarme…

–Oh, Bella, cariño… cuanto te extrañábamos–Me abrazó fuertemente y me dio un beso en la frente.

–Sí, Bella. Estábamos ansiosos por volver a verte–La voz de Carlisle era sincera. No contenía ni un atisbo de mentira–. Vamos, pasa, pasa…. Tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales platicar.

Me sentí tan familiarizada con aquella casa. Todo seguía igual: las pinturas en las paredes, el piano de cola en el pequeño tapanco de la sala, los sillones blancos, la televisión de pantalla de plasma.

Me senté en el sillón blanco que ya tanto conocía… a mi lado izquierdo se sentó Alice, y a mi lado derecho Esme.

Una ráfaga de aire golpeó mi espalda y Jasper se encontraba detrás de mi en un segundo.

–Hola, Bella... gusto de verte–Su voz era fuerte pero serena.

Seguía teniendo la misma imagen misteriosa que yo recordaba.

–Hola– Susurré.

–Bella... necesitamos hablar contigo de un tema muy serio–La voz de Carlisle me tomo por sorpresa. Sus ojos eran inescrutables.

–Sí ¿De que desean hablar? –Mi voz tembló en la última silaba.

–Pues bien–Comenzó Carlisle–. Como sabes Victoria ha regresado, aunque no por eso tienes que tener miedo. Sabes que los Cullen te vamos a proteger, pero necesitamos que estés siempre cerca de alguno de nosotros para poder ayudarte.

–Carlisle–Dudé un momento para luego tomar aire y volver a comenzar–, no creo que eso sea posible. Mira, Victoria a quien busca es a mi, no a ustedes. Así que les pido de la manera más atenta que por favor, no me malinterpreten, pero mientras menos personas estén entrometidas en este asunto…mejor será para que nadie esté herido.

Cuatro pares de ojos me observaban al mismo tiempo. Unos con gesto de ira y otros con tristeza.

–No, Bella. Tú eres la que está mal si piensas que te vamos a abandonar ahora– La voz melodiosa de Esme sonó impaciente.

–Exacto, Bella. Tú siempre serás parte de esta familia–Agregó Jasper.

–Y siempre vas a tener a nosotros protegiéndote–Dijo Alice.

–Así es, y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerte–Termino Carlisle.

De repente una oleada de paz me lleno el cuerpo. ¡_**y un Demonio!, ¡Jasper!**_ Mascullé para mis adentros. Sí... ahora me sentía así, pero ¿Que pasaría cuando saliera de esa habitación? Me volvería a inundar la sensación de tristeza... volvería a pensar en aquellas cosas de las que me había mantenido tan alejada.

–Pues bien– la voz de Carlisle interrumpió la secuencia de mis pensamientos-Tendrás que venir todos los días después de la escuela aquí, Bella.

¿Qué? ¿Carlisle se había vuelto completa y totalmente loco? ¿No sabía que mi corazón no podría soportarlo?, negué con la cabeza… no podía hacer eso.

–¿Por qué no, Bella?

–Carlisle... no creo, bueno… dudo que a Edward–Su nombre me retumbaba en la cabeza– le agrade la idea de mantenerme cerca de aquí…–Y, para ser honestos, ni a mí tampoco me gustaba esa idea.

–Esto fue su idea, Bella– Murmuró Alice.

–¿QUÉ? –Grité una octava más alta. Mis pensamientos no podían imaginarse a Edward dando esa idea. Era simplemente imposible.

–Así es…–Dijo Esme con voz cautelosa.

Para ese entonces mis pensamientos ya volaban a varios kilómetros de ahí… ¿Cómo? ¿Porque Edward quería hacerme tanto daño? ¿Que ganaba con mantenerme encerrada tanto tiempo en su casa con Tanya a su lado?

–¿Bella? –La voz de Alice me trajo de regreso a la realidad–, aunque no lo creas… Edward se sigue preocupando por ti.

–Así es–Asintió Jasper con la cabeza.

No, no y no. Eso no podía ser posible. Estaba en una dimensión desconocida.

No sabía cuál era la expresión de mi cara, pero por los ojos de Carlisle no podía ser nada buena.

–Bueno, Bella. Entonces mañana saliendo de la escuela te esperamos aquí...-Carlisle me sacudió el brazo suavemente.

No sabía dónde tenía el cuerpo. No sabía dónde tenía el alma. No supe cuanto tiempo me perdí viendo hacia la ventana… solo tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba sola.

–Vamos, Bella. Necesitamos hacer la tarea…–Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos una vez más.

Mientras me desparramaba por el suelo de la habitación de Alice todo se me hizo tan normal. Los días que había pasado en esa casa volvieron a tomar mis recuerdos, y una vez más me perdí.

No supe cómo ni cuándo pero ya era de noche, fui por mi bolsa de lona y la abrí.

–La pulsera– dije para mis adentros. El cuarto de Edward se encontraba enfrente y Alice estaba en la cocina

¿Sería muy arriesgado de mi parte llevar la pulsera al cuarto?¿El hoyo en mi pecho se haría mas grande?¿Me echaría a llorar como es mi costumbre?... las preguntas iban y venían mientras yo cruzaba el corredor y me encontraba con la gran puerta de madera de su cuarto. Lo abrí sigilosamente y me metí rápidamente. Todo estaba en oscuras, pero la luz de la luna que se asomaba por su ventanal le daba a todo un toque de luz plateada. Aquí estaba su sillón de cuero negro, y su equipo de música.

Puse la pulsera sobre éste y me quedé mirando por el ventanal. Una oleada de tristeza me tomo por sorpresa, recordaba aquellos días en los que jugueteaba con mi Edward, en los que me quedaba dormida sobre su pecho y me mareaba con su exquisito olor.

¡Rayos!, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me tirara al piso para poner mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude y me volví a meter en el cuarto de Alice, hiperventilando. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, las lágrimas me lo impedían. El corazón me dolía mas que nunca y no podía respirar. Todo se fue volviendo negro.

Y le di la bienvenida a la negrura… porque al menos así dejaría de sentir por algunas horas.

…

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en el sillón de Alice, con Carlisle a mi lado.

–¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?

**No.**

**Me siento pésima.**

**Mátame ahora, por favor.**

–Sí –Dije con un hilo de voz.

–Te desmayaste porque no has comido nada

–¿Lo siento? – ¿Cómo esperaba Carslice que yo siquiera pensara en comer si me la pasaba pensando en Edward? Era un milagro que pudiese recordar cómo respirar.

Dios… necesitaba tanto a Jacob.

–Le diré a Alice que te preparé algo, Bella.

–Gracias.

–Si necesitas algo… sólo pídelo– Murmuró antes de salir por la puerta.

Al siguiente minuto Alice ya estaba enfrente de mí con una gran bandeja de fruta, carne y jugo.

–Nos metiste un buen susto, Bella…–El tono de Alice era de desaprobación.

El olor a la comida me abrió el apetito y en segundos mi boca estaba llena de fruta.

–Lo siento... –Logre decir entre mordiscos.

–Mínimo Carlisle estaba aquí.

–Ajá.

Mi pensamiento se encontraba muy fuera de ahí. Me encontraba vagabundeando en los confines de mi existencia: ¿Qué haría Edward al ver la pulsera sobre su reproductor? ¿Él habría sido el que la llevo a mi casa? ¿Se molestaría?

Esas y mil preguntas más abordaban mi mente en ese momento. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber acostado la cabeza sobre la almohada, exhausta de haber comido tanto. Dormí muchas horas pero para mí parecieron minutos. Minutos en los que pude abrazarle y besarle y decirle que le amaba.

Minutos que fueron perfectos… hasta que las manos de Alice me despertaron.

–Bella, levántate. Anda… tenemos que ir a la escuela.

¡No!... oh, no. ¿Ya habría regresado? ¿Ya estaban él y ella aquí?

Me levanté a regañadientes y fui directa al baño a arreglarme. No quería pasar ni un momento extra fuera del cuarto de Alice más que el que fuera suficiente. No me iba a exponer a las miradas furtivas de Edward y Tanya. No... No me iban a lastimar más.

Salí justo cuando estaba lista y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Baje las escaleras casi corriendo. Alice ya me esperaba en el vestíbulo.

–Vaya que te has tardado, eh... –La voz de Alice era juguetona.

–Lo siento. ¿Nos vamos ya? – Contesté.

–Espera un minuto, estoy esperando a Edward y a Tanya.

Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo esperaba Alice que yo estuviera en el mismo auto que Tanya y Edward? Aunque fueran unos pocos minutos ¿no sabía que iba a morir en cuanto los viera? ¿Que demonios pasaba con Alice?

–Tranquila, Bella. Ellos 2 irán en el Volvo. Tú te irás conmigo–Pareció notar mi expresión de espanto.

Resoplé.

No, aún así no lo quería ver. Bastante duro era con verlo en la escuela… bastante duro era tener que ir a su casa y todavía querían agregar el que lo viera con Tanya justo a 2 metros de mi.

¿Qué clase de loca, masoquista, enferma era yo? ¿Como podía aceptar aquello?

La realización hizo que se me fuera el aire y volteé a ver a Alice que ahora miraba hacia la puerta trasera. Seguí el camino de su mirada, y lo vi… lo vi ahí entrando de la mano con _ella_, riendo como si la vida fuese hermosa.

–Oh– Dejó de reírse al instante– Hola Alice, Bella-Saludo con tono formal.

–Edward, me preguntaba si podríamos irnos ya a la escuela. Te recuerdo que necesito ayuda para la protección de Bella y yo sola no puedo ir.

Tanya me miro con ojos envenenados mientras Edward asentía con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo solo debemos ir a cambiarnos.

Esperamos otros 3 minutos a que volvieran a bajar de las escaleras vestidos espléndidamente… Edward llevaba un sweater verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tanya llevaba un sweater blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

En ese momento una punzada de celos me tomó por sorpresa y arrugué el ceño ¿Cómo demonios podían lucir así con las prendas más comunes?

–¿Vamos? –Preguntó Edward cuando bajo por las escaleras observando primero a Alice y luego dándome un rápido vistazo. Me sentí en el abismo negro de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Mi seguridad valía tanto para estar aguantando esto?

No.

Preferiría que Victoria me matara, preferiría que me torturara y que quemara mis huesos. No soportaba la sensación de vacío que tenía mi cuerpo, una y otra vez los escasos recuerdos me volvían a la mente y todo pareció una fantasía.

¿Qué tal si entre Edward y yo no había ocurrido nada? ¿Y si hubiera sido fruto de mi imaginación?

Y ahí fue cuando me decidí, o intenté hacerlo. Nunca más, ni una sola lágrima más por Edward Cullen. Lo olvidaría así fuera lo último que hiciera, así mi vida se destrozara, así mi corazón ya no latiera.

Lo olvidaría, así se me fuese la vida en ello.


	4. La Push, Baby

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

**4.- Capítulo**

"_La Push, Baby… just, La Push"_

**Un Amor Imposible**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"_¿Qué precio tiene el cielo?, que alguien me lo diga…" Marc Anthony._

–¿Bella? ¡Vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde! – la voz de Alice me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

–Sí, Alice. Oye ¿Hoy me vas a llevar a la Push, verdad? Necesito ver a Jacob– Dije con desesperación.

– Sí, Bella. No te preocupes… creo que los licántropos te van a poder cuidar aunque sea un rato.

No dije nada y me concentre en todo el paisaje que pasábamos a gran velocidad. OK, mi plan era olvidar a Edward, aunque sea lo último que haga en toda la vida, y para eso necesitaba ver a Jacob. Necesitaba sentirme segura entre sus grandes brazos y olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Llegamos a la escuela, y bajé del coche lo antes posible. No quería toparme ni con el Volvo de Edward ni con ninguno de los dos pasajeros que traía. Era completamente insufrible.

–¡Bella!, Nos vemos en la salida para llevarte a la Push– Gritó Alice detrás de mí.

Le dije adiós con un ademan de la mano y me precipite a clase de lengua. ¡Puagh!, de nuevo tendría que estar con Edward y verle a la cara.

Una vez más empezaba a sentir el dolor del pecho. Era como si jamás me pudiese librar por completo del dolor.

Tres pasos antes de abrir la puerta del salón una voz muy masculina me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

–Disculpa, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

Volteé y un chico que nunca en mi vida había visto me hablaba. Era mucho más alto que yo, delgado y musculoso con grandes ojos color verde, cabello negro despeinado y piel bronceada.

– ¿Te asusté? ¡Discúlpame!, es que estoy perdido– Hizo un puchero adorable.

_¡Habla, idiota! ¡HABLA!_

–Eh… no. No te preocupes, estoy bien… soy Bella, ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Anthony. Mucho gusto, Bella

Nos dimos la mano y en ese momento me di cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con Edward…

"_**No, no, Bella. Aleja esos pensamientos ahora mismo" **_decía una vocecita en mi cabeza.

–¿Te molestaría decirme dónde es la clase de lengua con el Sr. Banner?

–Ah, sí, este… -Estúpida Bella te quedaste viéndolo como imbécil- Es en este salón, de hecho yo voy a esa clase, si gustas acompañarme.

–Muchas gracias –Sonó aliviado- adelante, señorita.

Ok, o era mi imaginación, o dios me odiaba y quería que sufriera por el resto de mi humanidad… ¿Por qué demonios Anthony tenía que parecerse tanto a Edward? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿El mundo se iba a acabar? ¿Por qué la vida me pagaba de ésta manera?

–Pues bien ¿Dónde me podre sentar?-Sus ojos empezaron a examinar el salón en busca de un lugar disponible- ¿Tú donde te sientas?

–Hasta atrás–Señalé con un dedo mi asiento.

–¿Te molestaría si me siento adelante tuyo?

–No, para nada –Tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en mi cara.

Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos, el profesor aun no entraba y muchas de las chicas que estaban ahí miraban a Anthony o más bien se lo tragaban con la mirada. Se hicieron muchos cuchicheos alrededor de nosotros sobre el muchacho nuevo.

Era como el primer día de clases en repetición.

-Y… disculpa mi incumbencia, pero, ¿De dónde vienes? – Pregunté y él dejó escapar una risita.

–No te preocupes, vengo de Vancouver, Canadá. Mis padres se tuvieron que mudar para acá porque a mi padre le dieron trabajo en la comisaria de aquí, de hecho… eres Bella Swan ¿No? Tu papá es el jefe de la comisaria.

Me quedé pasmada, ¿Cómo era que me conocía y Charlie nunca había dicho nada que alguien iba a llegar a trabajar aquí? Mis pensamientos fueron desvaneciéndose cuando tuve la desagradable sensación que alguien me observaba, y no era específicamente Anthony. A mi lado, Edward me miraba fijamente y emitió un pequeño gruñido, la expresión en sus ojos era de ira, ira pura pero ¿Qué hice ahora para que me mirara de esa manera?

Él no se podía enojar de esa manera porque él y yo no éramos nada, así que si quería sentir celos, que mejor se vaya con Tanya.

Aunque eso me este matando por completo.

Anthony vio en la dirección de mi mirada y miro fijamente a Edward que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de puro coraje.

–¿Y a éste que le sucede? ¿Es tu novio? – Me murmuró y yo quería echarme a llorar en ese instante.

Sabía que lo que le iba a responder me iba a matar y lo iba a perder para siempre, y sabia también por supuesto que Edward estaría escuchando, pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza. Tenía que hacerlo así fuera lo último que hiciera, así sintiera que me arrancaban el alma del cuerpo.

–No, él y yo no somos nada– Dije con el tono más casual que me salió. Los ojos de Edward casi se salían de las orbitas y pude ver su mano agarrándose de la butaca, casi rompiéndola.

-Ah… ¿O sea que no tienes novio? –Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

–No, no tengo novio – Contesté con el tono más frio de lo que fui capaz. Si las miradas fueran puñales, Edward ya me hubiera matado desde que llego a clase de lengua.

–Hmm… – Fue lo único que contestó. En ese momento el profesor Banner entró al salón y empezó su clase, saqué mi libreta y justo cuando me disponía a empezar a escribir una nota apareció al lado de mi mano.

_Bella:_

_Hola , espero que todo esto no te este causando problemas. En serio siento mucho el que Victoria te este persiguiendo. Prometo encargarme de la situación tan pronto me sea posible. Me preguntaba, ¿Me podías explicar una vez más como estuvo lo de tu encuentro con ella?_

Me quedé fría una vez más… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ok, tranquilízate Bella, el solo quiere saber qué pasa con Victoria para poder protegerte y quitarse tu carga de encima, explícaselo, ¡Explícaselo no te quedes como idiota!

**Hm… pues ayer me vine caminando de mi casa a la escuela, y pues la vi entre los arboles observándome, pero corrió hacia el otro lado… no sé, como que parecía estar huyendo de algo o alguien. Por cierto, gracias por tu preocupación, pero en serio creo que ninguno de los Cullen se tenga que meter en esto... ella lo que quiere es a mí y a nadie más.**

Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente aquel párrafo y movió la cabeza con descontento

_Bella no digas tonterías, por favor. Nosotros te metimos en esto, nosotros te sacaremos. Por cierto tu pulsera esta en tu bolsa de lona, ahí te la deje por la mañana._

**Edward, me parece que esa pulsera es tuya… así que, por favor, quédatela. Yo no la quiero... por cierto gracias por encargarte de Victoria.**

_No hay de qué y por lo de la pulsera, será mejor que te lo quedes tú. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones innecesarias a Tanya._

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y mi cabeza comenzó a girar.

**Ah, claro. Tanya… lo olvidaba. OK, no te preocupes. Me quedare con la pulsera para que no te metas en problemas. Espero que las cosas con Tanya vayan bien... mejor dejemos de mandarnos papelitos si no quieres que el profesor nos regañe. Gracias de nuevo.**

Asintió con la cabeza y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me quería hacer sufrir de esa manera? Me sentía con un hoyo que amenazaba con traspasarme el cuerpo... ¿Esto no pararía nunca? Mis pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de mi cabeza… el timbre sonó y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

–¿Bella? – la voz de Anthony me sacó de mis pensamientos

–¿Sí, dime? – Contesté, distraída.

–¿Qué clase te toca? –Sus ojos verdes me observaban con detenimiento

–Español, ¿A ti?

–Igual, ¿Te molesta si me voy contigo?

–No para nada.

Todo el camino a clases se la pasó parloteando de lo lindo que era vivir en Forks, de sus papás y de sus hermanos; de cómo le emocionaba estar aquí y muchas cosas más. Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos…

¿La mirada que me dio Edward que habría querido decir? ¿Acaso se habrá enojado porque estaba platicando con Anthony? No, eso no podía suceder. A Edward no le importaba un rábano lo que yo hiciera, si le hubiera importado no vendría con Tanya.

Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo al regresar. Sabía que iba a lastimarme y matarme en vida. Sabía perfectamente bien que terminaría por destruirme… y eso no le importó.

Llegamos a clase de español y Anthony por enésima vez fue el que me saco de aquella laguna mental que estaba amenazando con ahogarme.

–Eh, Bella, ¿Me podría sentar a un lado tuyo si no te molesta?

–Claro que sí, Anthony. No hay problema –Sus ojos verdes eran hermosos. Intenté no hacerlo, pero me perdí en ellos, era tan idéntico a Edward, el parecido casi era turbador.

_**Aquí, frente a ti, esta quien te puede sacar del oyó donde te dejo Edward.**_

No, no, no sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquella maldita voz. Él era nuevo, y yo no tenía derecho a hacer eso.

La clase se me pasó rapidísimo y así fueron las siguientes dos clases. Por suerte Anthony tenía todas las clases conmigo, era extraño, pero me sentía bien en su compañía. Era como una distracción escucharlo hablar. Me hacia olvidar, aunque fuera un poco, de aquel efluvio de preguntas que gritaba por salir de mi garganta.

El almuerzo llego rápido y con él mi hora de muerte…mientras mi mente se iba a varios kilómetros de distancia mi cuerpo se quedaba atascado en medio de la cafetería. La voz chillante de Alice me regreso a la realidad.

–¡Bella!, Carslice me dijo que debía ver que comieras... ya que tu desmayo créeme que no lo puso nada feliz.

Resoplé.

–¡Vamos, Alice!, no necesito niñeras. Puedo cuidarme sola–mascullé entre dientes.

–Ajá. Sí, claro, Bella. Y ¿Quién es él? – Apuntó a Anthony con un dedo.

–Ah… Anthony, Alice. Alice, Anthony, él es nuevo aquí en la escuela.

–Mucho gusto, Alice encantado de conocerte –Le estrecho la mano. Alice lo miró raro, pero lo cubrió con una sonrisa. Hice una nota mental para preguntarle de qué iba eso, luego.

Alice me acompaño a comprar mi desayuno, o más bien ella fue la que lo compro. Unos momentos después yo iba hacia mi mesa con una bandeja llena de comida- La cual no iba a comer para nada, porque no tenía hambre- y tenía a Alice vigilándome… esto era una completa y total pesadilla.

Mientras desayunaba, la mitad de la cafetería veía al pobre de Anthony que estaba sentado enfrente de mí.

–Siempre son así con los nuevos? – Preguntó con un mohín.

-Sí… aparte te ves bien– Murmuré y al momento quise abofetearme por mi estupidez.

–Ah… o sea que ¿Piensas que soy guapo? – Su sonrisa era bonita.

–Sí, ¿Quieres que te aplauda? – Le pregunté con sarcasmo y él se carcajeó.

–Eres agresiva, eso me gusta –Volvió a sonreír y yo rodé los ojos.

La hora del almuerzo terminó, y la bandeja de comida se quedo así como llegó, yo solo tome una limonada, no tenía ganas de comer nada. Sabía que Alice me iba a regañar, pero ¿Cómo esperaba que comiera cuando su hermano me veía desde la otra mesa con cara de odio? ¿Cómo esperaba que comiera cuando me estaba muriendo por dentro porque su hermano ya no me amaba? Era como pedir que siguiera viviendo…

Antes de entrar a clases respiré varias veces, ya era una rutina antes de entrar a clase de Biología. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba sentado él, con su belleza de siempre. Su mirada jamás se separó de mi rostro.

–¿Bella? ¿Dónde te sientas? –Anthony me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

–Ahí– Apunté con un dedo donde estaba Edward.

–Demonios. No me voy a poder sentarme en esta clase contigo – Hizo un puchero.

–Triste…-Le di una sonrisa y me fui a sentar al lado de Edward.

Me estaba convirtiendo en la reina del sarcasmo.

Al llegar a mi lugar el vampiro me observaba como si hubiera matado a alguien o algo así. Me sentí incomoda, quería que acabara la clase… volteé a la puerta y estaba entrando el profesor

–¿Bella? –Una voz aterciopelada, que sonaba como a gloria, me hablo.

–¿Edward? ¿Qué necesitas? –Necesité de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para poner cara de nada. Sabía que me iba a lastimar más, pero necesitaba dejarlo libre. Necesitaba que él fuera feliz.

–¿Vas a irte con nosotros hoy, verdad? –Me preguntó con aquella voz seductora que tanto me encantaba

–Sí, pero Alice me va a llevar hoy a la Push, y de ahí me va a recoger para llevarme a casa– Contesté y su cara se transformó en enojo.

–OK–Fue su última palabra antes de que empezara la clase, la cual se me hizo eterna. De vez en cuando Anthony volteaba y me dedicaba una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no era de la persona de la que yo la quería, sino una completa y totalmente diferente. ¡Demonios!, necesitaba ir con Jacob, necesitaba ir con mi amigo licántropo, él era el único que me podría ayudar en este momento.

La clase de Biología se fue muy rápido, igual la de Gimnasia. Tanya no me volteó a ver ni una sola vez y eso hizo que me sintiera un poco mas cómoda. Los últimos 10 minutos de clase la dieron libre y yo me senté en las gradas del auditorio, sola, porque Anthony estaba jugando tennis y las demás estaban metidas en sus asuntos. Me puse los audífonos mi Ipod, subí el volumen al máximo y cada una de las canciones que pasaban me hacían sentir como mierda.

Demonios, ésto era demasiado. Me quite los audífonos y aventé el Ipod a mi mochila. Fui corriendo a cambiarme y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Quería ver a Jake, necesitaba verlo…

Salí corriendo del auditorio y me fui directa al estacionamiento. Alice ya estaba recargada en su auto, esperándome.

–Bella, te ves muy pálida –Alice me vio con cara de desaprobación–. Eso te pasa por no desayunar nada.

–Alice, ya te dije que yo no necesito niñeras- Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Bella– Gritó la voz de Anthony detrás de mi.

–Humm… Bella, ¿Ya te vas? – Murmuró cuando llegó corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

–Sí, nos vemos mañana– Le di un beso en el cachete, y justo cuando me iba a voltear para irme, me agarró del brazo.

–Oye ¿Te importaría si paso por la noche a tu casa? – Sus ojos estaban ansiosos.

–Eh… lo que pasa es que hoy no voy a estar en mi casa. Si quieres mejor mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo – OK, él iba demasiado aprisa. Aparte dudaba que a Charlie le guste que Anthony llegue a la casa.

–Oh, claro. Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana, Bella– Me dio una sonrisa torcida y se fue caminando.

–No me agrada– La voz de Alice era dura.

–No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión– Contesté. Ella no tenía por qué opinar nada. Ella tenía a Tanya viviendo en su casa, ¡Por Dios!, e inclusive si Anthony no fuese bueno, ese era mi problema y no el suyo.

–No te enojes- Susurró–. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso.

Bufé y negué con la cabeza.

–¿Me prestas tu celular?, necesito hablar con Jacob para que me recoja en la línea del tratado– Murmuré, sin ganas de pelearme.

–Uh, hablando de eso – Me miro con una expresión de disculpa–. No te voy a poder dejar ir a la Push… discúlpame.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú lo habías prometido, Alice – Chillé.

–¡A mí no me mires!, échale la culpa a Edward. Él me prohibió que te llevara– se encogió de hombros

¿Qué demonios? ¡Él no tenía derecho a prohibirme nada!... él y yo no éramos absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que yo fuera a la Push?

–Pues mira, Alice si tú no me llevas me voy a ir yo. Tu hermano no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada- Mascullé entre dientes

Estaba furica. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿CÓMO MIERDA SE ATREVÍA?

–Edward se va a enojar…

–¡Me importa una mierda! – Le di la espalda y me fui caminando hacia la salida. Solo serían 10 minutos de caminata a mi casa, tomaría el tributo a los Chevys- o sea mi camioneta- Y me iría a ver a Jake, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Edward? Él ya no podía tomar decisiones respecto a mi. Eso lo había dejado muy claro cuando se había ido y se había metido con… _ella._

¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

Justo cuando iba cruzando la salida, unas manos frías y níveas me tomaron por detrás y la voz de Edward se escuchó.

–¿A dónde crees que vas Bella?

_¡MIERDA!_


	5. Corre

**Disclaymer: **No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary: ** Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>5.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Amistades"_

**Un Amor Imposible**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"Así que,  
>Corre como siempre, no mire atrás<br>Los has hecho ya,  
>Y la verdad me da igual" Jesse &amp; Joy<p>

***.**

–¡No creo que te importe demasiado, Edward! –Le grité en la cara –, Así que ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de soltarme y meterte en tus asuntos?

–No – Me vio con ojos soberbios –. Mientras yo te esté cuidando, tú no vas a ir a ningún lugar que yo no te autorice – me sonrió con aires de grandeza.

–¡JÁ! – Me ataqué de la risa – ¡no me hagas reír, Edward Cullen!, sabes bien que con los licántropos estoy igual de segura que con ustedes, así que si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. ¡Suéltame ahora!

Nos miramos con rabia fijamente hasta que respiró hondo y me soltó, solo para agarrarme por la cintura y cargarme hacia su carro.

–¡EDWARD – Grité, histérica – ¡Bájame en este instante! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES?, ¡BÁJAME YA!

Todo el estudiantado nos veía con desconcierto,

"_**Bonita escena has de estar dando Bella!**_, me dijo mi voz interna. Me metió en el asiento del copiloto y se subió a su asiento para luego arrancar a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

El auto estuvo en silencio por exactamente 40 segundos, hasta que yo abrí la boca, pero él me interrumpió.

–Eres la persona más terca que he conocido en toda mi existencia –Gritó y sus manos apretaron el volante hasta casi romperlo.

–Y tú el más entrometido que yo haya visto – Le respondí con el mismo tono.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz y empezó a respirar hondo sin abrir los ojos. Estacionó el auto en la orilla de la carretera y suspiró.

–¿Sabes el susto que me dio no verte en el estacionamiento? –Me dijo con impotencia.

–¿A ti por qué te importa si yo estaba o no en el estacionamiento, Edward?, ni tú ni nadie me va a prohibir ver a mis amigos, y menos a Jake- Dije entre dientes.

–Pues ¿Sabes qué? Te comunico que mientras yo te este cuidando, vas a estar en el lugar donde yo quiera, porque no voy a dejar que andes sola con una manada de hombres lobo adolescentes y con una asesina psicópata suelta que lo que más desea es matarte. Así que te vas a tener que atener a lo que yo diga – Me observaba con aquellos ojos color caramelo que tanto me mataban, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Obviamente no iba a dejar que me tratara de esa manera, ya que él estaba con Tanya. Pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto que me pase algo a mí?, Regresé de mis cavilaciones y vi que él esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

–Pensé que Charlie estaba en la comisaria- Lo dije con todo el sarcasmo posible- y a todo esto, ¿A ti por qué te importa tanto que yo siga con vida? ¿No crees que sería mejor que Victoria me llevara así te ahorras el disgusto y los problemas con Tanya? – Las palabras dolieron, inclusive en la mente.

La expresión en sus ojos cambió. Fue como si lo hubiera agarrado de sorpresa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me hacía sufrir a pesar de todo?

Dios… comenzaba a odiarlo.

–Hmm – Dudó un poco, suspiró y luego prosiguió –. Pues porque he hecho demasiado esfuerzo por mantenerte con vida durante todo este año, y no pienso dejar que Victoria te mate por un error mío. Por eso me importa tanto. Y, por favor, no seas tan melodramática, ¿Sí?, Que ella no se va a acercar a ti mientras yo esté aquí, y los problemas que yo tenga con Tanya no es asunto tuyo.

Y sin más que decir, arrancó el auto y aceleró. Sus palabras retumbaban como taladros en mis oídos. Las lágrimas empezaron a rosar mis ojos. Había empezado a concebir esperanzas incluso antes de que yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

O sea que él no me estaba defendiendo porque aun me amaba, sino porque era una simple obligación. Edward siempre había sido así, cumpliendo promesas y obligaciones, no lo hacía por gusto.

Una lágrima gorda recorrió mi mejilla y un sollozo quería salir, gritando por mi boca. Me mordí la lengua para ahogarlo.

Estaba completa y totalmente segura de una cosa: había perdido a Edward para siempre.

_Nunca nada sería igual._

…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos afuera de su casa. Me bajé del auto y azoté la puerta tan fuerte como pude. Alice y Esme salieron corriendo a recibirme.

–¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo! – Por eso amaba a Esme, es como mi propia madre.

–Bonita escena hicieron ustedes dos en el colegio, eh –La vocecita cantarina de Alice sonaba burlona.

Resoplé.

–Pues eso díselo a tu hermano, que me arrastró al auto.

–Edward Cullen, ¿Que hiciste qué? –Esme volteó a ver a su hijo con gesto de desaprobación.

–Sí, la lleve de regreso al auto, y no voy a pedir disculpas. Mas bien ella es la que debería de estar arrepentida –Me apuntó con uno de sus dedos níveos-. Yo lo único que estoy haciendo es hacer que su vida dure un poquito más, y ella me lo pone demasiado difícil.

–Pues nadie te lo ha pedido, Edward – Mascullé.

–Eso es lo que tú crees –Susurró con tono hostil

"_Pum, pum, pum"_ otros tres golpes a mi corazón, de por sí ya casi muerto. Él no entendía que yo ya había muerto desde aquel día en el bosque… no ,él no lo entendía. Mis ojos se rozaron de lagrimas y corrí hacia adentro de la casa, subí a la recamara de Alice, agarré mis cosas y bajé las escaleras.

No quería estar ni un momento más en esa casa. No quería verlo. Esto se me hacía cada vez más duro. Él me daba mil razones para odiarle pero tenía mil y un razones más para amarle… esto era demasiado.

Al bajar las escaleras Alice y Esme estaban esperándome en el recibidor.

-Alice, llévame a casa. Esme –La voz se me quebró-, muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí… pero ya no puedo, no puedo. Siento que me estoy muriendo.

–Lo siento mucho…-Susurró mientras me abrazaba.

-Alice por favor, si me quieres, llévame a casa… realmente no quiero estar aquí, no lo tomen a mal… pero por favor – Empecé a balbucear y a sollozar.

–Calma, Bella – Alice me acarició los cabellos –. Anda, vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Me despedí de Esme con un beso y fui directamente al coche de Alice. Las lágrimas me impedían ver el camino de regreso a casa. Me sentía horriblemente mal… la cabeza me daba vueltas y era difícil de respirar, pero nada de eso era comparable al dolor del hueco en el pecho que se extendió a todo mi cuerpo, dejándome atolondrada. Una vez más me dejé caer en aquél abismo de inconsciencia que ya conocía tan bien. Mi alma se encontraba ya a kilómetros de distancia…

Necesitaba que alguien me dijera qué demonios había hecho para merecer esto, ¿Por qué hay tanto desprecio de su parte? ¿Qué le hice?, las preguntas asaltaron mi mente una vez más. Los sollozos no se controlaron… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Charlie. Comenzaba el crepúsculo… de nuevo los recuerdos rondaban por mi mente: el primer beso, el día en el prado, la noche que pasamos juntos, mi cumpleaños, la graduación… nuevos sollozos salieron de mi boca y lo que me regresó a la realidad fueron los brazos fríos y fuertes de Alice tomándome por los hombros.

–Calma, Bella. Verás que todo esto va a pasar en algún momento – Me susurraba.

Me tranquilizó un poco estar con Alice… ella era mi mejor amiga, ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando, aunque también me dolía demasiado porque era una conexión muy fuerte con el gran amor de mi vida.

–Muchas gracias, Alice – Le dije cuando me tranquilice un poco-. Nos vemos mañana.

Bajé del coche a trompicones. Por suerte Charlie aun no estaba en la casa.

Subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Me tomé las piernas con los brazos y me dejé ir en aquel duermevela que tanto me llamaba.

Era horrible ver cómo se rompía tu corazón… pero más feo era sentir que no podías hacer nada al respecto.

**Como si ya no hubiese esperanzas.**

…

No supe cuándo, ni como, pero me desperté justo cuando Charlie se estaba llendo al trabajo. Miré el reloj de la mesita de al lado de mi cama y eran las 9:30am… no había ido a la escuela. Le di gracias al cielo, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de soportar otra tortura como la de ayer.

Me levanté de mi cama a regañadientes y fui a tomar una ducha caliente, el olor de mi champú me hizo sentir de nuevo como una humana. Salí del baño y fui directa a mi mesita de noche. Mi teléfono celular estaba vibrando.

Abrí la tapa del teléfono y el identificador me dijo que era Alice. No iba a contestar. No quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Jake. Él era el único que me podría calmar en este momento, espere a que dejara de vibrar y marqué el numero de mi mejor amigo.

–¿Sí, diga?

–¿Jake?, Soy Bella– Agradecí que estuviese en su casa.

–¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa escucharte, desaparecida! ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarme?, Ya te extraño.

–¿Te molestaría si voy ahorita? –Rogué porque estuviese desocupado.

–Claro que no, tonta Bella. Vente… iremos a la playa- Se rio e imaginé su sonrisa.

–Bueno, Jake. Llego en una hora, tengo que dejarle la cena hecha a Charlie.

–Claro, Bells. No te preocupes. Aquí te espero.

–Nos vemos.

–Adiós.

Cerré la tapa del teléfono y una vez más comenzó a vibrar. Suspiré… no tenía intención de contestar. No quería escuchar a Alice, así que preferí enviarle un mensaje de texto para que así se dejara de preocupar.

_**Alice:**_

_**Hey, estoy bien. No te preocupes, no estaré aquí en mi casa hoy… así que mañana nos vemos. **_

_**Besos,**_

_**Bells.**_

Envié el mensaje y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Fui directa a la cocina, no quería tardarme más de lo necesario haciéndole la cena a Charlie. Saqué todas las cosas del refrigerador y me puse a hacerle la cena a la mayor velocidad posible. Cuando la cena ya estaba terminada subí corriendo a mi cuarto, tomé mi chaqueta y mi celular y fui directo a mi camioneta.

Arranqué y subí a la mayor velocidad posible, lo que mas deseaba era alejarme de Forks. Todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía y olía me recordaba a él. Me puse a pensar en mi vida, y me di cuenta del cambio tan extremo que había dado de uno año hacia acá. Muchas cosas inesperadas habían pasado… mi vida se había vuelto un completo y total cuento de hadas, donde lamentablemente yo ya no era la princesa.

Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que Edward nunca se hubiera ido… y siguiéramos siendo los mismos. Las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y toda mi felicidad quedo reducida a polvo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que yo no merecía a Edward, él era demasiado para mi… yo no me lo merecía.

Llegué veinte minutos después a casa de Jake y él ya me estaba esperando afuera.

–¡Bella! – Su sonrisa fue sustituida por asombro– ¿Qué… qué tienes Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? –Sus grandes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me apegaron a su caliente pecho.

No pude más que sollozar por un buen tiempo. Jake me llevó al interior de su cabaña y me sentó en el sillón. No dijo nada, solo acariciaba mi pelo y algunas veces me daba pequeños besos en la coronilla… cuando me calmé lo suficiente como para no romper en sollozos cada dos segundos, por fin hablé.

–Lo siento mucho, Jake. Realmente necesitaba verte– Le dije mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver sus oscuros ojos.

–No te preocupes, Bella. Solo que me podrías explicar, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estés sufriendo tanto? ¿Acaso es esa maldita garrapata de nuevo?-Su voz se tornó siniestra.

–No, no Jake. Es por mi… soy la persona más estúpida que hay en el planeta. Tengo que entender que él ya no me ama y que esta con otra persona que sí le puede ofrecer todo lo que él necesita.

Me abrazó fuertemente.

–Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso. Más bien tú eres demasiada para ese idiota… cualquier persona hubiera matado por la oportunidad de estar contigo tal y como él lo hizo.

Sonreí un poco.

–Gracias… por eso eres mi mejor amigo–Le di un beso en la mejilla.

–Y bien, Bella. A mi también me urgía verte. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas– Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

–De acuerdo, grandulón. Vamos a la playa, no quiero estar encerrada.

Caminamos por toda la playa de media luna hasta llegar a nuestro árbol y ahí en una rama sobresaliente nos sentamos a admirar alrededor.

–Pues bien, Bella: no quiero que vayas a gritar de la emoción ni nada por el estilo ¿Está bien? Pero…-Se agarró las dos manos con fuerza y suspiró– tengo novia. Es Leah. Llevamos una semana… y cada día la amo más. Nunca me di cuenta de que era la persona perfecta para mi, hasta que tú sabes… se convirtió en hombre lobo y pues, estamos juntos –Sonrió de la forma que más me gustaba.

Me quede boquiabierta. Leah… una mujer lobo (?) estaba condenada a vivir en un mundo fantástico.

–¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades, Jake! – Le sonreí y lo abracé–, Wow, ¿Cuándo paso lo de Leah?, Pobrecita. Me imagino que la ha de haber pasado muy mal.

–Hm… pues sí. Primero sí estaba muy triste… pero con mi ayuda ya está mejor. Te juro, Bella, que la amo. Es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida– Suspiró y miró al horizonte.

–¡Oh, Jake! ¡Eso es genial!, me alegro mucho por ti y por ella– Suspiré. Ok… todas las personas a mi alrededor estaban juntas menos yo. Una vez más me quedó claro que yo era el bicho raro de Forks… o mas bien de toda la existencia.

– Sí, Bella. Pero… a ver, no estoy aquí para seguir hablando de eso. Vamos a temas de más importancia, ¿Cómo sigues con lo del imbécil de Cullen?, Dime si te ha hecho algo, porque te juro que si así ha sido, lo mataré –Volvió a su cara aquella mascara amarga que hacía que mi Jake desapareciera.

–No, Jake. Más bien yo soy la que siempre esta entrometiéndome en su vida, ¿Sabes?... parece como si el destino me llevara al mismo lugar donde él está solo para hacernos la existencia mas indeseable de lo que ya es.

–Bueno y ¿Por qué no te alejas de él y ya? – Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y fácil que hubiera.

–No puedo, Jake. Aunque eso quisiera… es algo más fuerte que yo. Aparte de que estos días he estado en su casa, porque me quieren tener protegida porque Victoria ha regresado.-Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquél pelo anaranjado y aquella cara con rasgos felinos.

–¿Victoria QUÉ? – Se paró de un salto–, ¡Demonios, Bella! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no me has dejado ayudarte?

–No, no, Jake. No quiero involucrar a la manada en ésto.

–La manada está involucrada desde hace demasiado tiempo– Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la máscara amarga resurgió de nuevo–.Y tú eres nuestra prioridad ahora.

–Jake, por favor– Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos-. No quiero ponerte en peligro.

En ese momento le dio un ataque de risa que hizo que se sentara, después de secarse las lagrimas volteó a ver mi expresión que era de escepticismo.

Idiota.

–Disculpa, es que realmente me hiciste reír. En serio, cariño, no te preocupes – Me abrazó y me llevó a su pecho donde recargué mi cabeza–. Yo voy a estar perfectamente bien.

Suspiré.

–Eso espero, Jake.

Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas triviales hasta que oscureció. ¡Cómo extrañaba hablar con él!, hizo que me riera y esquivara el dolor aunque fuera por un rato… y bueno, me alegraba demasiado que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, mala suerte que no fui yo.

Cuando llegue a casa, Charlie estaba desparramado en el sillón.

–Bells, llegas un poco tarde– No despegó la mirada de la televisión.

–Ah, sí, papá. Es que estuve en La Push con Jake.

–Hmm… está bien. No te preocupes. Por cierto –Separó la vista del televisor y me observó con curiosidad–. Te llego eso- Apuntó con su dedo un gran ramo de rosas blancas, muy bonitas, que estaba sobre la mesita del teléfono- .Te lo trajo Anthony… muy buen chico por cierto, ¡Eh, Bells!

La voz de mi padre se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana. Miré el ramo de rosas y en él había una tarjetita.

Hola Bella:

Hoy no te vi en la escuela y me preocupé. Espero que te gusten las flores y que estés bien. Nos vemos mañana… Por cierto, las rosas blancas me recuerdan a ti.

Con cariño,

Anthony.

Me quedé boquiabierta. El rubor empezó a subir hacia mis mejillas. Tomé el ramo de flores y subí corriendo a mi habitación, riéndome todo el camino. Lo dejé en mi escritorio y lo estuve observando por un buen tiempo.

Él se había preocupado por mi. Anthony era un chico muy lindo… lástima que se parecía tanto a Edward.

¡Qué lindo gesto de su parte el haberme mandado flores!

Sonreí ante la idea de llevar mi amistad con Anthony a otro nivel.

_¡__**No, idiota!... no puedes hacer eso. Lo vas a lastimar**_

La vocecita de la coherencia empezó a retumbar en mi cerebro y me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Suspiré una vez más. ¡No, no, tonta, tonta Bella!, yo no podía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas tal y como lo habían hecho conmigo, eso no era justo.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en mi ventana, como si la hubieran abierto, volteé y sentí que la vida se me fue por los pies.

Ahí estaba _él_, recargado en el marco de la ventana con la vista fija en aquél ramo de flores blancas.

–Bonito buque– Su voz fue cínica–, aunque yo te hubiera escogido lilas.

La sangre silbaba en mis oídos.

–Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

Y ahí fue cuando toda mi disposición se quedó reducida a polvo.


	6. Tal Vez

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>6.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Tal vez"_

**Un amor imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older and I'm getting older too<br>Oh, I'm getting older too" Stevie Nicks

**&*.**

–Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sentí como mi corazón se iba acelerando y como el rubor subía hasta mis mejillas.

–Uh– Hizo una expresión adolorida–, lastimas mi ego, Bella. Vengo a hablar contigo y me corres– Su sarcasmo era desagradable.

Se impulsó hacia adelante y se sentó en mi cama, con los brazos atrás de la nuca. Volteó a ver mi buqué y los ojos se le llenaron de ira.

–Lindo ramo, ¿Quién te lo ha dado? – Su voz sonaba enojada… contenida.

Parpadeé un par de veces, respire profundamente y me fui a sentar a un lado de él, en la cama.

–Anthony, el chico nuevo– _**Oh, sí claro Bella, como si le importara**_. Mi vocecita interna se burlaba.

Se quedó mirando el ramo fijamente durante algunos minutos hasta que volteó sus ojos a mi rostro. Me miró fijamente por algunos minutos más, respiró hondo y comenzó.

–Bella, he venido a disculparme por mi actitud de ayer. Sé que no debería de haberme comportado de esa manera, pero el simple hecho de no verte me pone ansioso. No sé cómo explicarlo– Meneó la cabeza–. Y sé que me porté como un completo estúpido, pero el simple hecho de pensar en que ibas a estar con ese maldito perro y no te pueda ver me hace enloquecer.

–Pues hoy fui con él, y– Señalé mi cuerpo– mírame no me pasó nada.

Soltó una risa amarga.

–Sí, ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de romper el trato y cruzar la linera para ir por ti? – Sus ojos estaban tristeza.

¿Qué demonios? Edward definitivamente se había vuelto loco, ¿Por qué me hacia esto a mi? Él debería de estar con Tanya, es más, él y yo no deberíamos de tener esta conversación nunca.

Él me cambio por ella. Ella arruinó mi perfecto cuento de hadas, ¿Cómo demonios esperaba Edward que yo reaccionara?, ¿Quería, acaso, que le pusiera mi mejor sonrisa y le dijera, "_Oh, sí… Eddie no pasa nada. Vete tranquilo que no veré a nadie"_?

Me quedé congelada por el dolor que empezó a salir de mi pecho… esto era más de lo que yo podría aguantar… necesitaba decirle que parara. Yo sabía que él se sentía demasiado culpable por haberme abandonado y por eso había regresado. Solo para matar a Victoria e irse de nuevo con su nueva diosa… Pero preferiría morir en manos de Victoria a tener que estar aguantando todo esto.

–Bella– Me sacudió el brazo– ¡Por favor di algo!, Me estas volviendo loco.

–Ed… Edw… Edward– Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos-, Basta ya. Tienes que parar con esto, me estas lastimando. Primero me dices que yo no soy importante- A pesar de que era casi imposible, tomé aire de nuevo-, luego vienes y me dices que te pone ansioso que esté con Jacob y que me quieres tener cerca. Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me dejo todos estos meses y regresaste como si nada hubiera sucedido. ¡Regresaste con otra persona que, por cierto, me odia sin sentido alguno! ¡Me alejaste de tu vida, me alejaste de tu familia!, y ¿Todavía esperas que este aquí con los brazos abiertos esperando a ver cuando vienes?, entiendo que te sientas culpable por haber puesto a Victoria en mi contra y que quieras acabar con esto… pero, por favor, no vengas aquí diciéndome que me quieres cuando tus actos demuestran lo contrario. Créeme que sin esto será lo bastante duro cuando te vayas– Iba a continuar, pero su expresión me dejo sin habla. Estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, la boca levemente abierta y tenía las manos hechas puños.

–Edward ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le sacudí un poco el brazo, el tacto con su gélida piel me hizo recordar aquella primera vez que lo toqué. Me encantaba, el olor que despedía de él era lo mejor que había olido en todo el mundo.

–Bella… discúlpame por causarte todo esto. Prometo que en cuanto acabemos con Victoria dejaremos de molestarte–Se puso de pie– Me tengo que marchar.

Lo tome por un brazo, pero no me miró.

–¡Edward, no!, no te vayas aun–Dije en un murmullo_._

_**ESTUPIDA si dejas que te vuelva a lastimar**_.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me miro por un largo tiempo, como si intentase leerme el pensamiento.

Se acercó un poco a mí y cerré los ojos. El tenerlo tan cerca me hacia querer besarle, querer tocar su cara, roso mi mejilla con su dedo… sentí su respiración cerca y aspiré... sabía que me iría al infierno por esto. Me dió un suave beso en la frente y abrí los ojos un momento después. Se encontraba demasiado cerca de mí, nuestras narices casi se juntaban.

Su cercanía iba a ser un delito, que con gusto pagaría.

Me miró durante otro largo minuto y se soltó de mi brazo para luego saltar por la ventana.

Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

Lo que acababa de pasar me dejo sin respiración, era demasiado extraño. Tomé la almohada más cercana y grité contra ella ¿Acaso Edward aun me quería? NO. eso era algo en lo que no me debería de permitir pensar.

Estaba concibiendo esperanzas de nuevo y no me lo podía permitir. Esto me sobrepasaba por mucho; mi corazón se empezaba a hinchar dentro de mí y mil recuerdos regresaban a mi cabeza. Él se iría cuando acabara con Victoria, y no había ni la mas mínima cosa que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Él estaba con otra persona… tenía que aceparlo. TENÍA que entenderlo.

El hueco del pecho se abrió aun más, dejándome sin aire. TomÉ mis rodillas y las puse contra mi cabeza, necesitaba un respiro.

Después de estar echada en la cama durante un rato, divagando sobre lo que acaba de pasar, me paré de un brinco y tome mi neceser. Fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama, cepillarme los dientes y hacerme una coleta. Regresé y me acosté, tome la almohada donde él se había apoyado y la abracé con fuerza a mi lado, oliéndola.

Su olor me encantaba. Lo que había sucedido hace un rato fue mágico, aun no podía crees que eso hubiera pasado realmente.

Justo después de que se fue Edward hace 6 meses pensé que jamás en la vida podría volver a escuchar a mi corazón acelerándose, ni que tendría aquél rubor que, ahora, subía a mis mejillas.

Pensé que siempre iba a ser desdichada y no creería de nuevo en el amor. Lo odié por haberme dejado de esa manera, le guardé rencor, pero justo cuando sus labios tocaron mi frente todo eso se me olvidó. Fue como si nunca hubiera existido dolor alguno.

Suspiré. Me estaba haciendo ilusiones demasiado rápido.

Divagué un poco más, recordando aquellos días de felicidad que pasé al lado de Edward… y el sueño vino por mi.

_Morfeo decidió que ya era suficiente._

…

Mi alarma me levantó y apenas estaba aclarando. Gemí al saber que hoy tendría que ir al colegio.

Me levanté titiritando de frío y me puse lo primero que encontré en el closet. Mi mezclilla que ya era indispensable y una blusa azul marino… la blusa que tanto le gustaba a Edward. Me puse mis Converse y baje corriendo las escales. Tomé una barrita de cereal y me la comí de tres mordiscos, tomé un poco de leche directamente de la botella, subí las escaleras corriendo para lavarme los dientes y arreglarme el pelo.

Cuando me vi en el espejo vi a una completa y total extraña.

Tenía un poco de color en las mejillas y mis ojos brillaban, aunque fuera por una razón incorrecta. Sonreí un poco… era extraño estirar los músculos del rostro de esa manera.

Me hice mi coleta y baje las escaleras con la chaqueta en la mano, cerré la puerta con la llave que estaba abajo del alero y me fui directo a mi camioneta.

Intenté prenderla_, _pero mi mala suerte era desagradable y la camioneta ni siquiera hizo sonido.

¡Bien!, ahora me tendría que ir caminando a la escuela. Llegaría tarde, por supuesto. Estúpido tributo a los Chevys.

Sin más que hacer mas que ir refunfuñando, empecé mi caminata. Iba viendo el cielo, cuando de repente una mano me toco la espalda. Di un grito ahogado y me volteé para ver quién era.

–Hola, Bella. Perdón por asustarte, ¿Como amaneciste hoy?- Ahí estaba Anthony, con su sonrisa de lado y sus lindos ojos verdes observándome…. Diablos, era tan parecido a Edward.

–Oh, muy bien, Anthony. Me pegaste un susto gigante, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

–Interesante–Hizo su sonrisita de lado. Parecía como si se estuviera acordando de algún chiste privado.

–Hmm… qué bien. Oye, muchísimas gracias por las flores, me encantaron– Le sonreí.

–Oh, qué bueno que te hayan gustado. Me preocupé un poco al no verte en la escuela y pues pensé que sería un bonito detalle.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza… este chico me ponía nervioso.

–No te deberías de haber molestado. Me sentía un poco enferma, por eso no fui– Claro… enferma. Bufé para mis adentros.

–No te preocupes, princesa. Me alegro que te hayan hecho sentir mejor– ¿Cómo me acababa de llamar? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El rubor subió de nuevo a mis mejillas.

Aclaré mi garganta.

–Este… y ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – Intenté llevar la conversación hacia temas más superficiales. No quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.

–Bastante bien. De hecho hice un amigo nuevo, me parece que se llama Edward Cullen. Es muy buen chico– Sonrió de esa forma que tanto me gustaba-, y me parece que nos parecemos un poco- Comenzó a reír.

Pausa y… play. ¿QUÉ?

¿Qué Edward QUÉ? ¿Habló con él? ¿Por qué? Edward nunca habla con nadie que no fuese vampiro o tuviese algo que él quisiera. Algo muy grande estaba pasando, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Edward?

–Humm…– Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en la escuela. Faltaban 10 minutos para el toque y ya casi todo el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno. Lo cruzamos y justo cuando íbamos por las escaleras una fría mano me tomo del brazo.

–Hola, Bella– Esa voz era terriblemente familiar… no quería voltear pero tenía que hacerlo. Puse mi mejor sonrisa.

–¿Sí, Edward?, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Le dije con el tono más hipócrita que me salió. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta.

–Oh, nada. Veo que estas un poco ocupada- Sonrió al ver a Anthony, pero no era una sonrisa buena, era de sus sonrisas traviesas y malvadas–. Solo te quería decir que hoy te irás conmigo a casa, ya que Alice no trajo su auto hoy.

–Hmm, me parece que hoy no podre ir a tu casa, Edward –Lo fulminé con la mirada-. Tengo planes.

Resopló y me miro con ojos hostiles.

–No seas ridícula, Bella. Te irás hoy conmigo y fin de la discusión–Me sonrió, burlonamente.

–A decir verdad, Edward– Anthony lo miro fijamente-, ella tiene planes conmigo. Iremos hoy a ver una película a Port Ángeles–

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar.

¿QUÉ?

Ok eso había estado demasiado mal, hubiera funcionado si Edward no pudiera leer mentes… Y le agradecía a Anthony el que quisiera ayudarme, pero obviamente Edward sabia que esto era una mentira.

–Disculpa por interrumpir sus planes, me apena mucho– Claro que no le apenaba. Mentiroso–, pero lo que pasa es que mi madre cocino hoy para Bella, y sería de muy mala educación dejarla plantada. ¿No crees, Bella? – Sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Sabía que Edward no me iba a dejar salir de ésta.

–Sí, Anthony. Me parece que tendremos que dejar la salida para otro día, ¿Qué te parece mañana? – Le guiñé un ojo y Edward, que estaba a mi lado, lanzó un gruñido sordo y se puso serio.

–Claro, Bells. Mañana iremos, no te preocupes– Me sonrió como cuando a un niño le regalan un dulce.

–Bueno, Edward, nos veremos al rato. Adiós– Le sonreí de la manera más natural que pude, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero vi que sus ojos casi echaban chispas. Caminamos un poco hacia nuestra clase de Lengua.

–Anthony, muchas gracias por ayudarme– Le sonreí.

–No hay de que, preciosa. Parecía que necesitabas ayuda con el chico- Se rió por lo bajo.

Entramos a la clase unos minutos antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, tomé mi lugar y me dispuse a abrir mi cuaderno para estudiar un poco de mis apuntes. Un pequeño gruñido me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, volteé.

Edward me observaba con los ojos más tristes que le hubiera visto en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo; su expresión reflejaba tristeza… se me vino a la mente aquel horrible día en el que James me atacó, cuando estábamos en el salón de espejos. Aquella mirada que tuvo cuando sabía que me estaba perdiendo.

No entendí el significado de su mirada. Parecía como si estuviera intentando decirme algo con aquellos ojos acaramelados… así duramos por lo menos 2 minutos observándonos, diciéndonos palabras mudas que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir, hasta que el profesor empezó a hablar.

Desvié la mirada un poco y cuando volteé de nuevo, él ya no me observaba. Tenía las manos crispadas en dos puños y parecía querer decir algo.

Desvié mi mirada de nuevo, no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando. Me parecía que él ya tenía suficiente con tener que verme todos los días como para tener que aguantar, aparte, mis miradas.

La campana me sacó de mis lagunas mentales. Comencé a recoger mis libros pausadamente mientras veía como el amor de mi vida salía con paso elegante por la puerta. Una voz me trajo a la realidad.

–Bella ¿Estas lista? –Los grandes ojos verdes de Anthony me observaban de manera ansiosa.

–Sí… vámonos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela Anthony iba hablando hasta por los codos de cual película podíamos ver, que podríamos hacer después de ir al cine etc. etc.… así pasaron las siguientes 3 clases hasta el periodo del almuerzo, cuando llegamos a la cafetería desvié mi mirada hacia el piso, no quería observar hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso me haría caer.

-¿Quieres algo, princesa?- Anthony me observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Humm… no muchas gracias.

Caminamos hacia la mesa, y ahí estaba Jess con Ang, las dos tenían una mirada demasiado curiosa. Nos sentamos de nuevo, Anthony enfrente de mí y Jess a un lado.

–Oye, Bells, te tengo que peguntar algo– Me susurró al oído.

–Sí, dime, Jess.

–¿Anthony y tú tienen algo? – Me dijo con una sonrisita.

No pude evitar carcajearme.

–No Jess, para nada- Me gustaba, eso no podía negarlo… pero no iba a decírselo a nadie.

Me miro con ojos curiosos una vez más, soltó una risita y se volteó a platicar con Angela. ¿Por qué habría preguntado eso? ¿Era tan notorio?, lo único que si sabía era que Anthony me gustaba por las razones equivocadas. Me gustaba porque se parecía demasiado a Edward, era un buen chico… pero yo estaba destinada a no volver a creer en el amor por todo lo que me quedaba de existencia.

La hora del almuerzo se paso rápido y con ella llegaba mi hora de muerte. Caminé lentamente con Anthony a mi lado hacia clase de biología. Una parte de mi deseaba huir de ahí, pero otra más grande quería quedarse. Quería volver a ver la mirada de Edward, quería saber que le sucedía, por qué su mirada me decía tantas cosas.

Llegué al salón y ahí estaba él, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Anthony me sacudió un poco el hombro y me giré a verlo.

–¿Bella?, muchas gracias por acompañarme mañana al cine. En serio necesito salir- Sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto me gustaba y me abrazó. Me quedé congelada por el tacto y no pude abrazarlo de regreso.

–Oh… no hay de qué, Anthony– Me separé un poco de su abrazo efusivo.

Me fui a sentar junto a Edward, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Me preocupaba demasiado que estuviera tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Él jamás había sido así.

La curiosidad y el preocupamiento me empezaron a llenar la cabeza de preguntas ¿Por qué estaría así? ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Por qué no había visto a Tanya en todo el día con él? ¿Por qué parecía que sufría demasiado?, me mordí la lengua para que las preguntas no salieran de mi boca. Sabría que él no me las contestaría.

Una oleada de tristeza me llenó el cuerpo, ¿Qué tal si él se sentía de esa manera por mi culpa? 

_**TONTA, BELLA. Sabes que eso no es verdad, no habría posibilidad**_

Mi coherencia me gritaba, la clase comenzó y yo no podía poner atención. Cada cinco minutos lo observaba, pero él no se molesto en voltearme a ver ni una sola vez.

_Era como si definitivamente hubiese desaparecido para él._

…

La clase acabó y yo seguía perdida en mis lagunas mentales… como siempre. Me di cuenta que daría lo que fuera por saber cuál era el causante de que él estuviera tan triste, y haría lo que fuera para arreglar esa mirada. Me entregaría hasta a la misma Victoria si eso lo cambiaba.

Seguía con la misma línea de pensamientos en la clase de Gimnasia. No había escuchado ni una sola palabra que me hubieran dicho, ni siquiera las de Anthony, que ahora se encontraba jugando.

Busqué con mi mirada a Tanya, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Esa sería la razón por la cual Edward estaría así? La clase de gimnasia se pasó igual de rápido y llegaba la hora del desastre. Tendría que salir al estacionamiento e irme con Edward y Alice. Eso me hacia ponerme cada vez más nerviosa.

Salí caminando lentamente por el pasillo que me llevaría hacia ellos.

Mierda.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento los dos estaban ahí, esperándome. Alice sonreía de una manera un poco diferente, parecía más feliz de lo normal, Edward me observó con los mismos ojos tristes que en la mañana. Fui hacia ellos, pero nadie dijo nada. Me rehusé a ser la primera en romper el silencio.

–¡Bella! ¡Qué bueno que hoy vienes a la casa!, Esme esta tan feliz– La voz de Alice se convirtió en un zumbido. No entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Mi vista seguía clavada en los ojos de Edward, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí en el asiento trasero.

El camino hacia la casa de los Cullen fue callado. Lo único que rompía el pacifico silencio era la voz de Alice que cantaba la canción de la radio varias octavas por encima de la misma.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward estacionó el auto. Esme ya nos esperaba en el pórtico.

–Bella, ¡Qué bueno que viniste! – Soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción mientras corría a abrazarme.

–Muchas gracias por invitarme, Esme. Cuando Edward me dijo no me pude negar– Sí claro… como si esa fuera la razón.

Me arrastr´p dentro de la casa y me sentó en la sala. Edward se fue directo a su habitación mientras Alice y Esme se quedaban a platicar conmigo,

Mi curiosidad no pudo más y le tuve que preguntar a Alice...

–Alice, ¿Y Tanya? – La busqué con la mirada.

–Ah, se ha marchado…– Dijo con una sonrisita.

–¿Por qué? –Murmuré.

–Uh…– Torció el gesto– Creo que se lo tendrías que preguntar a Edward.

Genial. Prefería quedarme con la incógnita para siempre.


	7. I need a Doctor

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

* * *

><p><strong>7.- Capítulo<strong>

"_I need a doctor"_

**Un amor imposible**

_By mommy's Bad Girl_

"_I'm about to loose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time._

_I need a doctor. Call me a doctor._

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life" Skylar Grey_

**&.***

– Hmm… Alice, no creo que sea buena idea. Dudo que tu hermano me lo quiera decir realmente – Torcí el gesto.

– Eso es lo que tú crees, Bells – Empezó a dar saltitos alrededor mío.

– Vamos, Alice. Sabes bien que yo soy a la ultima persona a la que tu hermano le contaría algo- "_por desgracia su confianza en mi se esfumo_" pensé en mi fuero interno.

– Pues… – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

–¿Qué? – Abrí los ojos como platos.

Justo cuando Alice me iba a contestar, Esme entro con un plato de comida italiana traída especialmente de Port Angeles y la puso sobre mi regazo.

– Anda, Bella – Me tocó la mejilla –. Come, lo necesitas. Carslice nos ha regañado porque cada vez te ves más anémica – Me dio un suave beso en la frente y subió hacia su habitación.

No dije nada y comencé a comer. No supe que fue lo que engullí y comencé a divagar; ¿Qué es lo que Alice me habrá querido decir? ¿Por qué Tanya se habrá ido? ¿Edward estará realmente triste por eso o será por otro cosa?, la risa musical de Alice me sacó de mi mente.

– Bells, respira. Te estás poniendo morada – _¡y un demonio! _Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que se me olvidó respirar.

– Oh, sí. Lo siento, Alice – Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

– Bella, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a Port Angeles de compras? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Di que sí, anda… – Puso su cara de corderito a medio morir con puchero.

– No puedo, duendecilla. Mañana voy a ir con Anthony al cine – "_para mi desgracia_" arrugué el ceño.

Alice abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento pensé que se le iban a salir.

– Bells, no puedes ir si no es con alguien de nosotros. Te recuerdo que hay una vampiresa sádica intentando matarte – Movió la cabeza con descontento.

– ¡Alice, ya estoy harta!, se la pasan siguiéndome todo el día. Ustedes también necesitan un respiro. Aparte tú puedes ver si me va a pasar algo – Otra de las razones por las que no quería que nadie de los Cullen fueran era porque no quería que Edward se diera cuenta de que es lo que hago. Si él ya me había superado yo lo tendría que hacer también aunque doliera hasta el alma.

– Pues mira, Bella. Mientras Victoria siga suelta no vas a estar sola, aparte para qué ponerte en peligro. Sabes que mis visiones cambian – Alice se puso seria y me vio con ojos envenenados.

–¿No puedo tener ni un poquito de privacidad?, estoy acompañada las jodidas 24 horas del día. Esto me enferma– Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y tuve el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

– Isabella – Dio un suspiro y su expresión se suavizó – . Yo se que estas incomoda en esta situación, pero entiende que todo esto es por tu bien. Todos nosotros – Levantó la vista hacia el techo y la volvió a bajar – nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, así que no nos la pongas mas difícil de lo que ya está – Sonrió.

– Oh, sí, Alice ¿Crees que para mi no es difícil también? – Iba a decirle algunas cosas sobre Tanya pero mejor me las ahorré, sabia que Edward estaría escuchando – , Y ¿Qué le voy a decir a Anthony cuando te vea ahí conmigo? "oh, Anthony no te importa que haya traigo a Alice Cullen ¿Verdad?, Es que mira, todo esto tiene una simple explicación – Levante mis manos dramáticamente-. Veras, hay una maldita vampiresa sádica que intenta matarme a toda costa porque Edward mato a su pareja, pero no te preocupes, Anthony. Todo va a estar bien ya que toda la familia Cullen me están protegiendo a regañadientes"- Deje que el sarcasmo inundara mi voz.

Alice me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Como gustes, si no, ya no es mi problema – Dijo entre dientes.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos. Me mataba enojarme con Alice, así que yo fui la que se disculpó primero.

– Alice, lo siento – Suspiré rendida –. No debí de haberte hablado así… sé que para ustedes ya es bastante difícil cuidarme como para agregarle esto, pero entiéndeme, por favor- Hice un puchero.

– Ay, Bells – Se acercó y me dio un abrazo – . Sé que para ti también es muy difícil todo esto, y mas porque tienes que estar cerda de… -Volteó su mirada al techo y la volvió a bajar- Bueno, tú sabes. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes en este momento – Hice un gesto de dolor – . Pero, mira ¿Qué te parece si yo voy con Jazz al cine y te estamos cuidando sin que Anthony se de cuenta? ¿Por favor? Prometo que hasta tú te vas a olvidar de que estamos ahí – Puso su carita de gato con botas.

– Hmm… No sé, Alice. No estoy segura de que se me vaya a olvidar completamente de que están ahí – Claro que no se me iba a olvidar… y más porque tenía presente que iban a estar checando cada uno de mis movimientos y Edward los sabría…

"_Maldito vampiro lector de mentes!"_

– Por favor, ¿Sí? ¿Sí? – Hizo un lindo puchero – ¿Sí, Bella?

– Está bien, está bien – Reí para mis adentros. Ésta era una frase que Jake me había pegado, incluso utilice el mismo tono condescendiente que el utiliza. Lo extrañaba mucho.

–¡Yupi! – Alice se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos y aplaudir por toda la sala.

– ¡Alice!, baja un poco tu nivel de felicidad, ¡Por Dios!- ¿_Cómo demonios alguien podía ser tan feliz todo el tiempo?_

– No – Puso sus manos en las caderas y me observó seriamente –. Isabella Marie Swan ¿No pensaras ir vestida con alguno de tus atuendos extraños mañana, verdad? – Me miró de arriba abajo.

– Sí ¿Y qué? – Me sentí incomoda ante su mirada.

–¡Claro que no vas a ir así! – hizo un gesto dramático –, vas a una cita.

– No es una cita, Alice. Solo somos A-M-I-G-O-S – Enfaticé cada letra.

– Eso es lo que tú crees – En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que yo lo notara me cargó… subimos las escaleras rápidamente y ya estábamos afuera de su habitación, alcance a ver que la puerta de Edward estaba cerrada y después de eso solo sentí el golpe contra la cama de Alice.

Alice se fue danzando hacia su closet y me empezó a aventar tanta ropa que quedé bajo una montaña de ésta en treinta segundos.

–¿Qué demonios? ¿Alice, qué haces? – Grité.

– Pues te preparo para mañana – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– No es una cita, y yo no necesito que me prepares para mañana – Solté un bufido.

–Sí, claro…–hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sacaba más y más ropa.

–Tú estás loca– Dije moviendo la cabeza… sabía que nada me salvaría de esta.

Se carcajeó.

–Lo sé… –Suspiró- Jazz siempre me lo dice– Me sacó la lengua.

–Y hablando de Jazz… ¿Dónde esta? – No lo había visto en todo el día y era extraño que estuviera alejado de Alice.

–Fue a Seattle a recoger a Rose y a Em que llegan hoy– Sonrió.

–Ah... – Fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

La tarde se nos fue muy, muy rápido. A pesar de mi tortura platicamos del viaje de Rosalie y Emmett, de la nueva isla que Carlisle le había regalado a Esme en su aniversario, de lo que habían hecho Alice y Jasper en estos seis meses que no los había visto. Hablamos de todos los miembros de la familia Cullen menos de uno, que era el único que realmente me interesaba… Se lo agradecí en el alma a Alice. No creo que haya podido ser capas de aguantar el dolor si hubiese sabido que fue lo que hizo estos seis meses con Tanya, a donde habían ido y que habían hecho… era simplemente insoportable.

Llego la noche y con ella la hora de irme a casa. Me despedí de Esme y Carlisle; Jazz, Em y Rose todavía no llegaban. El único que nunca salió para despedirse fue Edward.

En algún momento del viaje me perdí en mi mente. ¿Por qué Edward no se habrá despedido? Es decir… no somos amigos, pero… por educación. ¿Cuál era la razón de sus ojos tristes? ¿Habrá algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto?

La sacudida de hombro que me dio Alice fue lo que me trajo a la realidad.

–Bells, ya llegamos– Alice me volvió a sacudir el hombro. Una sensación de Dèjá vú me llenó. Se parecía a aquel día en el que fuimos a Gossip y me dijo que Edward era feliz con Tanya.

–Ah, sí, Alice. Gracias por traerme– sonreí a medias.

–No, no hay de qué Bells. Por cierto – Sonrió malignamente–, mañana paso por ti y te traigo para ayudarte con el maquillaje y la ropa.

–Sí, claro– Murmuré.

–Bells, ¿Te pasa algo? – Sus ojos analizaban mi cara.

–No, Alice. Estoy bien– Siempre se me había dado muy mal eso de mentir, y ella lo notó.

–Vamos, Bells. Te conozco, ¿Qué pasa?- Su voz tomó un tono de preocupación.

–Alice– _¡Vamos idiota, pregunta!_ La voz de mi conciencia gritaba–, hoy, antes de que Esme me llevara la comida, parecía como si me quisieras decir algo respecto a Edward, cuando hice aquel comentario… tú sabes… en el que yo sabía que él no me diría nada ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza.

-Ah, eso. Pues mira, Bells, yo no soy la persona correcta para decírtelo, pero créeme que Edward te quiere decir mas cosas de las que tú piensas.

Resoplé.

–¡Eso es de gran ayuda, eh!- La nota de sarcasmo siguió con una de histeria.

–Bells, entiéndelo. Está muy confundido… mas de lo que aparenta– Los ojos de Alice se volvieron tristes.

–Confundido –No sabía que otra cosa decir. "Confundido"… eso era una ofensa a la situación.

¿Cómo MIERDA podía estar confundido cuando ÉL era el que había tomado TODAS las decisiones?

Comencé a odiarlo.

–Bueno, Bells– Respiró y sonrió–. Me tengo que ir… cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

No supe ni como ni cuando me baje del auto, mi mente ya viajaba a varios kilómetros de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota como para no preguntarle a Edward que tenía? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde?, Él me pidió ayuda con su mirada, él necesitaba hablar con alguien… y yo no se la di. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no ir a estrellarme la cabeza contra la primera pared que viera… me sentía tan culpable y a la vez tan enojada con él.

–Hey, Bells. Llegas temprano– La voz de Charlie me trajo de nuevo a mi cabeza.

–Ah, Sí. Char… papá, ¿Ya cenaste?

–No, Bell's. Te estaba esperando.

–Ahorita está la cena, papá.

Fui directo a la cocina a sacar los restos del estofado de anoche. Los metí al microondas y le serví la cena a Charlie, quien se la zampó en cinco minutos. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Charlie habló.

–Así que… –Me observó detenidamente.

–"Así que" ¿Qué? – Me empecé a poner nerviosa… esa mirada no me gustaba.

–Hmm… ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme Bells?- Entrecerró los ojos un poco.

–¿"Algo" como qué? – Luché por que mi voz no dejara ver el temblor que recorría mi cuerpo.

Puso sus manos atrás de la nuca y esbozó una mueca burlona.

–Algo como un "_¿Papa me dejarías ir mañana al cine con Anthony?"_ – Dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mi tono de voz.

–¿QUÉ?- Grité, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? – Ah… este… esto, papá, es que no le di mucha importancia– Balbuceé–. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

–Anthony me lo dijo, pero ese no es el punto ahora– Seguía con aquella sonrisa burlona–. El punto es que _tu,_ señorita, no pensabas decirme nada.

–Vamos, papá. No le di mucha importancia, solo somos amigos– Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Me pareció escuchar que dijo _–Pues eso es lo que piensas tú-_ pero fue tan bajo que no estoy segura.

–Papá, lo siento. En serio, no le di demasiada importancia, si no sí hubiese mencionado algo-Rogué.

–Bueno, Bells. Solo quiero que sepas que para mi no hay problema que salgas con otros chicos. Anthony es un buen muchacho. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma Bella de antes… la Bella que eras antes de que conocieras al maldito Edward Cullen– hice una mueca de dolor al escuchar su nombre… ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrarlo ahora mismo? eso me lastimaba demasiado.

–Lo intentaré– Murmuré aun con el dolor del pecho.

–Bueno, Bells. Ve a dormir, no te preocupes… yo limpiaré– Me sonrió con ganas.

–Gracias, papá. Nos vemos mañana.

Me paré y subí a mi habitación en silencio. En cuanto estuve adentro, cerré la puerta con pestillo y también la ventana. Me derrumbé una vez más.

Las palabras de Alice y de Charlie me rondaban una y otra vez la cabeza

"_Está mas confundido de lo que aparenta"_

¿Pero porque demonios estaba confundido? Él ya había tomado su decisión, había preferido a Tanya… no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto, y ¿Cómo demonios Charlie quería que yo fuera la misma Bella de antes? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Edward se había llevado todo lo que yo era con él?

Empecé a recordar que fue lo que me ocurrió estos últimos seis meses y, básicamente, no podía recordar mucho de lo que hice. Recordé que no había sentido nada desde aquel día en que Edward me había dejado en el bosque de la casa de Charlie, no recordaba qué le había escrito a René últimamente, mi vida era un abismo negro y yo seguía cada vez hundiéndome mas en él.

Recordé la pulsera que Edward había puesto en mi mochila de lona, que ahora se encontraba bajo varias capas de ropa en mi closet. Me paré rápidamente a buscarla y la encontré, estaba brillando porque las luces de la calle se reflejaban en ella, la tome entre mis manos como si fuera una frágil pluma.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, mi corazón destrozado me dolió aun más y el hueco de mi pecho se abrió por completo. Me dejé caer en el piso, hiperventilando . Extrañaba a Edward, claro que lo extrañaba, había perdido al mas grande y único amor de mi vida.

Me di cuenta que, a la larga, lo podría perdonar… porque sabía que él era feliz, y eso era lo único que realmente me importaba. Me dejé caer en aquel abismo que gritaba mi nombre y no recordé nada más.

"_Y era como si ya no quisiera despertar…"_

…

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esperaba ansiosa el frío del piso y su dureza. Pero en lugar de eso sentí mucha comodidad, la comodidad de mi cama y lo caliente de las cobijas.

¿Quién demonios me había llevado a mi cama? No recordaba haberme levantado del piso. ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? "_calma Bella, de seguro fue Charlie"_ la voz de mi coherencia me tranquiliza . Fue Charlie. Me decía una y otra vez.

¿Pero si fue Charlie porque el seguro de la puerta seguía cerrado y la ventana estaba abierta?

Giré mi cabeza velozmente hacia varias direcciones, pero no había nadie en la habitación mas que yo. Me giré sobre mi misma para apagar mi reloj despertador y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que traía la pulsera de Edward puesta en la mano derecha.

Alguien había entrado en mi habitación, y yo estaba segura que no era un simple humano, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Unos toquidos en la puerta me regresaron a la realidad.


	8. Who Knew

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

**8.- Capítulo.**

"_Who Knew"_

**Un Amor Imposible**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"_And that last kiss I'll cherish  
>Until we meet again<br>And time makes it harder  
>I wish I could remember<em>

_But I keep your memory  
>You visit me in my sleep<br>My darling, who knew?" P!nk_

_**&*.**  
><em>

–¡Isabela Marie Swan! ¡Ábreme la puerta ahora mismo o la derribare!, y bien sabes que si puedo- Chilló Alice.

–Alice– Gemí–. Ya voy.

Me levanté a trompicones y abrí la puerta, para después regresarme casi corriendo a mi cama y taparme con las cobijas.

–Vamos, señorita– Alice comenzó a saltar en mi cama–. Levántate ya que se nos hace tarde.

–No– Gemí–. Cinco minutos más.

–_A-HO-RA_- me quitó las cobijas y me cargó para llevarme al baño.

–Está bien, está bien, ya comprendí. Ahora, ¿Podrías bajarme, por favor?

–Claro– Me dejó caer de golpe en la taza del baño.

–Ouch– Grité.

Se carcajeó.

Abrió la llave de la tina del baño y saco su celular, mandó un rápido mensaje de texto mirándome de reojo y luego se rió.

–¿A quién texteas? – Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad. Sabía que ese mensaje tenía algo referente a mí… y me imaginaba a quien iba dirigido.

–A nadie de importancia –Sonrió–. Ahora a bañarse, floja. Aquí te dejo tu atuendo– Diciendo esto salio del baño azotando la puerta.

Mientras me desnudaba me di cuenta, o más bien ya sabía, que el mensaje de texto que había enviado Alice trataba sobre mí. El punto es ¿A quién se lo habría mandado? ¿A Edward? No, era poco probable, realmente Forks me estaba volviendo loca.

El agua caliente de la ducha me hizo reaccionar y el olor a mi shampoo me trajo de nuevo a la vida. Mientras me secaba, tomé la decisión de preguntarle a Alice si ella era la que había entrado en mi habitación por la noche. No había nada que perder. Lo más probable es que si haya sido ella, que me vio en alguna de sus visiones y vino a recostarme en la cama.

–Ven, siéntate para peinarte y maquillarte– Dijo Alice en cuanto salí del baño.

La siguiente media hora fue una completa y total tortura. Alice me rizó el pelo que me caía en cascada por la espalda, me pintó los ojos de un azul oscuro para que combinaran con el sweater y les puso delineador en la parte interior, haciendo que se vieran más profundos.

–Soy la mejor– Dijo Alice limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria dramáticamente–. Ve a verte en el espejo.

Cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocí, esa que estaba en el reflejo no era yo. Me veía simplemente hermosa, obviamente no tanto como Rose, Tanya o Alice… pero me veía realmente bien.

–Rápido, Bells. Que se nos hace tarde– Chilló Alice desde mi cuarto.

–Ya voy– Grité, dándome el ultimo vistazo antes de irnos.

Nos subimos a su Porche y llegamos a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos. Para mi desgracia nos tuvimos que estacionar al lado del Volvo plateado.

"_Maldito propietario de un flamante Volvo_" pensé. Edward estaba esperando a Alice ahí recargado contra éste. Parecía un dios griego mandado desde el mismo cielo. Respiré rápidamente antes de bajar del Porche, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Bajamos y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Edward abría los ojos como platos y casi me comía con la mirada.

Reí, amargamente, para mis adentros.

–Nos vemos luego, Alice– Grité por encima de mi hombro.

–Sí, Bells. Hasta luego– Me guiñó un ojo.

Caminé hasta mi clase de lengua, con la mirada clavada de todos mis compañeros puesta en mi. Parecía el primer día de clases. De nuevo me inundó aquella sensación de querer desaparecer del mapa.

Llegué hasta la puerta de lengua y ahí estaba Anthony, recargado sobre la pared. Se veía realmente bien.

–Wow, Bella. ¿Eres tú?- Me miró de arriba a abajo con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

"_Pues quién si no"_ pensé para mis adentros.

–Sí, Anthony. Soy yo– Le sonreí.

–Wow, te ves realmente bien– Comenzó a reír.

–Gracias, pero ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Bajé la mirada para darme un rápido vistazo. Esperaba que no se me hubiera olvidado ponerme algo importante.

–Es que combinamos – Dijo apuntándonos.

"_Me las vas a pagar muy, muy caro, Alice"_ Pensé para mis adentros, esa maldita duendecilla ya lo había visto. Anthony llevaba un sweater ligero color azul marino, se veía el cuello de su camisa blanca y sus pantalones eran del mismo color de los míos, llevaba tenis Adidas blancos.

Una vez mas la sensación de Déjà vú me abordó. Recordé aquél día en mi casa, antes de ir al claro con Edward. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme ese recuerdo.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue sonreír.

Entramos al salón y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares, aún riendo. Creo que yo reía más de histeria que de otra cosa.

–Oye, Bell ¿A dónde quieres ir primero hoy? ¿Al cine y luego al Gossip por un café, o primero por un café y luego al cine? – sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto me encantaba, aunque no fuera de esa boca que tanto deseaba.

"_Habla, idiota. O va a pensar que eres retrasada mental"_

–Ah, pues primero al cine y luego por un café, ¿No crees? – Dije aun embobada viendo su sonrisa. Se parecía tanto a Edward que dolía el solo mirarlo.

–Claro, linda– Me acarició la mejilla–. Tus deseos son ordenes para mi.

Justo cuando dijo eso se escucho un bufido casi imperceptible. Observe con el rabillo del ojo a Edward que estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado, rígido y viendo hacia el frente con la mandíbula apretada y la mano crispada en un puño.

–Gracias, Anthony– Dije regresando la mirada a aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que me observaban.

La clase comenzó enseguida y Edward no relajó su posición ni un momento. El único cambio que hubo fue que cambió su mirada hacia Anthony, ¡Lo veía con tanto odio!

Anthony no parecía ni notarlo. Estaba absorto jugando por detrás de su pupitre con mi mano.

La clase iba demasiado rápido y Edward seguía con aquella mirada de asesinato.

Por fin, para mi buena suerte, sonó el timbre y comencé a guardar mis cosas temblando y con el corazón mas acelerado de lo normal gracias a la mirada que Edward tenia en su rostro angelical.

No era justo que un ser tan bello pudiera sufrir tanto.

Una vez más me sentí culpable por causarle esto, aparte, la ultima mirada que Edward le había dado a Anthony antes de salir del salón me dejo petrificada.

–¿Nos vamos, princesita? – Anthony sonrió y yo salté del susto.

–Ajá– Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Salimos directos a la siguiente clase, Anthony no paraba de hablar como ya era su costumbre.

–Princesa, saliendo de la escuela te sigo hasta tu casa para que dejes tu camioneta y de ahí nos vamos ¿Te parece bien? – Puso una sonrisa angelical, pero no era nada comparada con la de Edward.

–Ah, no Anthony no traigo mi cacharro. Vine con Alice Cullen– Murmuré.

–Tú y ella son muy amigas– No era una pregunta.

–Así es, es mi mejor amiga– _"y su hermano el amor de tu vida"_ pensé.

–Oh, me parece que a su hermano no le caigo del todo bien– De nuevo, no era una pregunta.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – Dije con el tono más casual que me salió para que no notara el temblor en mi voz.

–Pues– Se puso un dedo en la barbilla y medito unos segundos–, por que el primer día me trato muy bien, pero cuando vio que me empecé a acercar mucho a ti –Me tomó de la mano–, como que ya no le caí tan bien. Me parece que está celoso.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Sí, claro… Edward Cullen celoso.

Yo era un cero a la izquierda en su vida. Él ya tenía a su niña de pelo color fresa y ojos grandes. Yo había dejado de importarle… eso jamás podría pasar…

La voz de mi cabeza me recordó las palabras de Alice.

"_Le importas más de lo que piensas…"_

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para sacarme esas palabras.

–Pues no tiene razón para estarlo, Anthony. Él y yo no somos nada– Mi corazón se retorció ante esas palabras.

–Pues sí. Él no se tiene porque meterse en esto– Levantó mi mano y la besó.

–Eh… sí– Me quedé petrificada ante su beso.

–Esto– Dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas– ¿Te molesta?

"_Sí"_

–No– _"¡Y un demonio, Bella! ¡Dile que sí!"_ gritaba mi coherencia.

–¿Segura? – Sonrió angelicalmente– ¿O sea que si te tomo de la mano durante todo lo que resta del día no te vas a molestar?

"_Sí"_

–No, no te preocupes– Me golpeé mentalmente.

Fuimos por los siguientes tres periodos de clase tomados de la mano, los estudiantes nos veían con ojos curiosos. Sabía bien lo que estaban pensando. No necesitaba tener el talento de Edward para saber bien lo que pensaban, se notaba en sus ojos.

"_Despechada"_ grité en mi mente.

**Pero no me importaba. Necesitaba olvidarme fuese como fuese.**

…

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos hacia el almuerzo. Me ponía cada vez más nerviosa el tener que entrar a la cafetería tomada de la mano de Anthony, sabía lo que parecíamos a simple vista: una pareja de novios.

Me estremecí ante aquella idea.

Empujé la puerta de la cafetería, y todas las miradas se giraron hacia nosotros dos. La sangre empezó a subirme a las mejillas y el corazón me empezó a latir demasiado rápido. Anthony, a mi lado, parecía realmente absorto como para darse cuenta de que la mitad de la escuela nos observaba.

Por inercia volteé a la mesa de los Cullen y ahí estaba Alice, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A su lado estaba Edward que me observaba de nuevo con aquellos ojos tristes que tanto me habían matado. Me sentí de nuevo culpable.

–Princesa, ¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar? – Preguntó Anthony con voz ansiosa.

–Nada, solo una limonada– Seguía observando la mesa de los Cullen.

Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa habitual, que por desgracia estaba dentro de la vista periférica de Edward y Alice. La culpabilidad me carcomió toda la hora… a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Ang y Jess por animarme.

–Ay, Bells. No te sientas culpable, él te hizo lo mismo– Dijo Ang con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

–Exacto. Una cucharada de su propio chocolate– Agregó Jess.

Sabía que Edward estaría escuchando eso… por eso no quise agregar nada mas. No quería que viera lo duro que se me estaba haciendo olvidarlo. Ahora él tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejano, como si estuviera pensando en algo detalladamente.

Para mi sorpresa el timbre sonó demasiado rápido y mi tortura había llegado.

Anthony me volvió a tomar de la mano y fuimos directos al salón de biología en un tranquilo silencio. Mi mente vagaba muy, muy lejos de ahí, ¿Por qué Edward se habría puesto así? ¿Seria por mí y por Anthony?

"_No, idiota. Recuerda que él te dejó. No te quiere"_ me repetía una y otra vez a lo largo del trayecto hacia el salón.

Por fin llegamos y Anthony se fue a su lugar, no sin antes darme un suave beso en la frente. Caminé hacia mi lugar aun embobada.

Edward ya se encontraba ahí, con la mirada de nuevo perdida en algún lugar lejano. Me senté a su lado pero él pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia… no soportaba la idea de que estuviera de esa manera por mi, así que tuve que juntar todo mi valor para preguntarle lo siguiente.

–Ed... Edward– Mi voz se quebró–, ¿Estás bien?

Se giró a verme con la sorpresa escrita en su cara.

–Sí, ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que preguntes eso? – Preguntó con su tono frio y cortez que utilizaba para los simples humanos.

–No, simplemente te he visto muy triste estos últimos días y me preguntaba si– Garraspé un poco– ¿Te podría ayudar en algo?

Por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de alguna emoción que no pude reconocer y luego volvió a poner cara de nada.

–No, muchas gracias. Mejor vete a ocupar de tu noviecito– Utilizó su tono despectivo.

–Él y yo no somos novios– Dije, enojada.

–Pues eso son lo que parecen– dijo con un tono cargado de amargura.

–Pues no. Te equivocas– Dije más irritada, no tenía derecho a decirme eso ¿Quién demonios se creía?

–Hmm– Fue lo último que dijo.

Por suerte el profesor comenzó la clase en ese mismo instante, tuve que sostenerme en la barra para aplacar mis ganas de gritarle, ¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarme así?, Él me hizo lo mismo y nunca le contesté tan fríamente. Edward ya no me amaba y eso me quedaba más que claro ahora. Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, pero tuve que respirar varias veces para que se calmaran. Edward me vio por el rabillo del ojo, suspiró y luego se volvió a voltear.

La clase se pasó demasiado rápido como para notarla. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra mi enojo con Edward, era injusto que me tratara así, yo no le había dado ningún motivo.

El timbre sonó y Edward se levantó igual de rápido como era su costumbre. Me pareció escuchar un "Lo siento", pero lo ignoré. No iba a sufrir más por ese maldito vampiro.

Anthony llegó a mi lado en menos de medio segundo y me volvió a tomar de la mano, ahora con mucha más fuerza. No me había dado cuenta que tenía unas manos muy, muy suaves y cálidas. Me sentí cómoda con su tacto.

La clase de gimnasia se pasó demasiado rápido. Estuve un poco mas cómoda de lo normal ya que cierta vampiresa que me mataba con la mirada había desaparecido de la escuela como por arte de magia… aunque aun me seguía preguntando el porque de su huida.

Gracias a mi buena suerte la clase se pasó demasiado rápido, y el timbre sonó antes de que me diera cuenta.

Bien, eso solo podía significar una cosa... que ya era tiempo de irme con Anthony al cine, o sea que eso quería decir que Alice y Jazz estarían de chaperones ¿No creían que estaba demasiado grandecita como para saber cuidarme por mi misma?

Anthony me alcanzó en la puerta del gimnasio.

–Princesa, ¿Estás lista? –Me tomó de la mano.

–Sí, listísima– Le sonreí.

Me jaló hasta el estacionamiento, donde otra vez todos los alumnos nos observaban con ojos curiosos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Alice me saludaba con la mano y le regresé el saludo… antes de darme cuenta que Edward estaba a su lado observándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara… ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué sería tan gracioso?

–Déjame te abro la puerta.

Me quedé embobada viendo el auto que estaba frente a mi, era un Mustang GT Turbo, negro como la noche.

–Wow ¿Esto es tuyo? – Sonreí

–Así es, linda– Anthony cerró la puerta detrás de mí y fue a subirse por su lado.

–Oye… –Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas– disculpa mi incumbencia, pero ¿Por qué si tienes este auto, si tus papás se vinieron a vivir aquí y tu papá esta trabajando como policía?

–Eres muy curiosa, ¿Lo sabías? – Volvió a reír–, pues… mis papás no me han regalado el auto, fueron mis abuelos. Como soy el único nieto hombre pues… digamos que me dan todo lo que quiero, aunque yo no lo acepto, no quiero hacer sentir mal a mis papás… aparte de que no me falta nada.

-Oh, entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste el auto?

–Pues – Se puso serio por un momento-, no me lo regalaron. Yo trabajé para comprarlo. Veras, el verano pasado me fui a New York a trabajar en la empresa de mi abuelo como su asistente personal… y así fue como me lo compre. No quiero ser el típico hijo de papi… o mas bien de abuelo– Sonreí ante la idea.

–Eso es muy noble de tu parte– Era tan despreocupado… algunas veces era tan fácil que Anthony me gustara, pero no. Mi cuerpo demandaba unos brazos diferentes y mi boca unos labios que no eran los de él… Me sentí mal porque no me gustaba de regreso.

Anthony siguió hablando sobre su escuela, donde era el lugar donde vivía sus amigos etc. etc.… emití algunos "oh`s" y "ah`s" en los momentos adecuados para que pensara que le estaba prestando atención, pero la verdad era que mi mente ya volaba a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí. Más que estar en Forks, mi mente se encontraba junto a Edward, aunque yo sabía que él no me veía de la misma manera que yo a él lo seguía amando con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Eso dolía más que nada… porque sabía que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Me forcé a pensar en la razón por la cual Edward estaba en Forks: Victoria.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Ella estaba esperando a cualquier error por parte de mis cuidadores para atacarme, cualquier fisura en mi cuidado para matarme. Me pregunté si no hubiera sido menos doloroso que ya hubiera terminado con todo esto. Sabia que Alice y Jazz estarían siguiendo el auto en este instante… iba a ser demasiado difícil olvidarme de que ellos iban a estar observando cada uno de mis movimientos y que luego Edward tuviera que verlos en su mente.

Lo amaba…. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida. pero tendría que olvidarlo sin importar qué. Él ya había seguido adelante, y, como había dicho antes, sabía que a la larga lo perdonaría por estar con Tanya. Lo único que realmente me importaba era su felicidad… y sabía que junto a mi no la había encontrado.

–¿Qué quieres ver, princesa? – Sonrió de manera angelical.

–Eh… lo que tú quieran, Anthony– Me perdí en sus ojos verdes… eran demasiado hermosos.

Me tomó de la mano.

Entramos y compramos palomitas y refrescos. Yo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos para ver cualquier señal de jazz o Alice, pero no los vi. Ni siquiera cuando entramos a la sala.

–Princesita, ¿Estás bien? – Me dijo con voz ansiosa mientras nos sentábamos en los asientos– ¿No te gustó la película que elegí? – Dios… era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba.

–No, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que me da un poco de miedo la película–_ "Sí, claro, idiota. Como si esa fuera la razón" _

–No te preocupes. Aquí estaré para abrazarte si te da miedo– quitó el brazo del asiento y me abrazó.

–Gracias, Anthony– Sonreí de corazón.

–No hay de qué, linda.

En ese momento empezó la película. Me conmocionó un poco la imagen que ponían sobre los vampiros: era total y completamente falsa. Yo estaba mas que segura de eso… los vampiros no eran aquellos seres horribles que tenían los colmillos llenos de sangre ni esa fea ropa- Alice hubiera muerto si tuviera que utilizar eso- eran las personas mas sensibles que existían en todo el mundo, independientemente de que fueran más rápidos o más hermosos que los humanos sentían de igual manera, se enamoraban de igual manera, sufrían de igual manera.

Éste pensamiento hizo que la herida de mi pecho se abriera una y otra vez… haciéndome sentir un dolor inmenso.

Cada vez que me estremecía, Anthony pensaba que era por miedo, y me abrazaba con mas fuerza casi hasta el final de la película que yo quede acostada sobre su pecho y él me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Me sentía realmente cómoda en esa posición, pero él no era con quien yo quería estar.

–Princesa, salgamos de aquí– Murmuró en mi oído, su aliento me hizo estremecer.

Me tomó de la mano y salimos del cine… un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, afuera ya era de noche y hacia mucho frío.

Anthony, al ver eso, se quitó su sweater, dejando ver su camisa blanca entre abierta y su pecho bien formado… me quede embobada viéndolo y él solo rió entre dientes.

–Anda, Bella. Te vas a congelar– Sonrió.

–Oh, sí. Disculpa– Me sonrojé.

Me ayudó a ponerme el Sweater, y justo cuando terminé de pasármelo por el cuello su cara quedó a centímetros de la mía. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara. olía. Era muy rico… me acerqué un poco mas por inercia y nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó un poco mas a él.

Y nada me preparó para lo que se vino después.


	9. Cayendo

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

**9.- Capítulo.**

"Cayendo"

**Un Amor Imposible**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"_Sometimes I wish for falling__  
><em>_Wish for the release__  
><em>_Wish for falling through the air__  
><em>_To give me some relief__  
><em>_Because falling's not the problem__  
><em>_When I'm falling I'm in peace__  
><em>_It's only when I hit the ground__  
><em>_It causes all the grief__" Florence + The Machine_

Y luego, algo extraño, pero esperado, sucedió.

Sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los míos.

Sabía tan… diferente. Era como si todo fuese perfecto pero a la vez supiese que la vida completa estuviera mal.

Sabía que estaba besando a Anthony, pero en mi mente apareció la imagen de Edward.

No quería seguir… pero tenía que olvidarlo.

Así que seguí besándolo.

Un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de mí, evitándome seguir besando Anthony.

—Hola, Bella— La voz de Emmett sonaba seria. Sus ojos observaban hostilmente a Anthony.

—Em, Hola… ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Mi voz empezó a temblar, y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Era extraño que Emmett estuviera aquí y no Jasper y Alice. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Oh, tú sabes… lo normal— Seguía con la misma expresión seria—. Alice y Jazz me han mandado. Creo que deberías de venir conmigo, Bella—Examinó una vez más a Anthony y volvió su mirada hacia mí—. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Por Victoria— Contestó y yo sentí que la vida se me caía a los pies.

Volteé con Anthony, quien me observaba con ojos ansiosos.

—Te tienes que ir ¿Verdad? — Suponía que mi expresión me había delatado.

—Me parece que sí, es que ha sucedido una emergencia.

—No importa— Sonrió fugazmente pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos—. Lo entiendo, pero me debes otra salida, eh—Dijo con un tono de voz juguetón—. Por cierto, gracias por el beso. — Susurró en mi oído.

—Claro, cuando quieras salimos— Lo tomé de la mano y sonreí, aunque fue bastante forzado.

—Bueno, princesita— Me dio un beso en la frente—, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana.

Odiaba dejar a Anthony de esa manera, pero no lo podía poner en peligro a él tampoco. Las personas a mi alrededor iban a terminar heridas si no acababa con esta situación de una vez por todas.

—Adiós Anthony— Lo besé en la mejilla y me fui.

—¿Lista? — Emmett me sacó de mis cavilaciones con su tono de seriedad.

—Esto… sí, Em ¿Qué vio Alice? ¿Por qué estas tú aquí y no ella? — Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

—Creo que deberías de esperar un poco, hasta que lleguemos a la casa. Alice te lo explicara todo ahí— Parecía nervioso.

—Oh, vamos, Em. ¡Escúpelo ya!

—No lo sé, Bells. Creo que deberíamos de esperar…— Pensó un momento y luego asintió.

—Dímelo ya— Puse mi mejor tono de demanda, esto me estaba asustando realmente.

—Pues… no, Bella. Mejor esperemos. No sé si yo podre ser capaz de decírtelo— Sus ojos analizaban mi cara mientras salíamos del cine… yo aun traía el sweater de Anthony. Su olor me impregnó… mi corazón latía mas rápido que antes y mis manos se empezaron a poner sudorosas al recordar el beso que nos dimos, pero algo más me tenia nerviosa: la actitud de Emmett. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

—¿Es algo malo, verdad? Muy, muy malo— Susurré.

La piel se me puso de gallina mientras una gota de sudor surcaba mi nuca. Sabía que algo extraño sucedía.

—Vamos— Me subió en su espalda y echamos a correr.

Emmett no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, ni yo tuve ganas de preguntarle, estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención a otras cosas. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Victoria ya vendría a matarme? ¿Qué habría visto Alice? ¿Estaría en peligro Charlie?, esta última pregunta hizo que me diera cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto. Sabía que Victoria vendría a buscarme, sabía que ella reconocería mi olor en este pueblo, y sabia que todas las personas a mi alrededor estarían en peligro. Solo podía pedir que Ang, Jess, Anthony, Charlie y todos estuvieran bien…

Sabía que muy pronto ella estaría cerca de mí, lo podía sentir. Sabía que si no se acaba todo esto de una vez por todas las personas que quería resultarían expuestas a este mundo mitológico.

Pero un sentimiento más allá del miedo me volvió a llenar… era culpa, por haber besado a Anthony, sentía como si estuviese engañando a Edward de alguna manera. Sabía que no había hecho nada que él no hubiera hecho frente a mí, pero en mi interior tenía ese sentimiento que me decía que esta vez si me había pasado de la raya.

Por extraño que parezca seguía teniendo una conexión con Edward, aunque muy poco visible… la seguía teniendo. Sufría cuando Edward sufría, me alegraba cuando Edward se alegraba, en fin… no soy Jasper ni Alice, pero podía sentir sus estados de ánimo, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

Sabía bien lo que pasaría después de que los Cullen acabaran con Victoria, o que en todo caso ella acabara conmigo. De nuevo un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y no específicamente porque iba como mono araña de la espalda de Emmett mientras este corría por el bosque, sino por el miedo que me daba este pensamiento que había alejado de mi mente con tanto esfuerzo.

Sabía que Edward se terminaría marchando y haciendo su vida, esto nada mas era una parada en su existencia. Pero por más raro que esto pareciera, no me importaba… con haber pertenecido por lo menos a una parte de su larga existencia me reconfortaba, con saber que había formado parte en algún momento de su vida y que hice un pequeño cambio, me animaba a seguir adelante. Así fuera que estaba casi un 50% segura de que Victoria terminaría matándome.

El viaje se me hizo muy corto, o sería que yo iba ensimismada en mis pensamientos. De un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en frente de la casa Cullen, todas las luces estaban prendidas y se veía un gran movimiento adentro. Em no se paró hasta que estuvimos en la sala y me depositó gentilmente en uno de sus sillones.

—¡Vaya!, hasta que por fin llegan. Me estaban matando del susto— La voz melodiosa de Esme se escuchaba preocupada.

—Todo está bien, mamá. Nadie nos siguió— Decía Emmett aun serio.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo, Alice? — Mire a Alice sentada enfrente de mí observándome tristemente con la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Bella, lo siento mucho— Decía una y otra vez—. En serio que lo siento, Bella.

—¿"Sentir" qué, Alice? Me estas asustando—Mi corazón dio un brinco al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza.

—Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo— Cada vez me empezaba a sentir más nerviosa, Jazz al sentir mi estado de ánimo me empezó a mandar hondas de tranquilidad.

—Char… Charlie esta en el hospital, Bella. Victoria lo ha atacado pero por suerte llegamos antes de que lo mordiera— Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de ira.

Deje de escuchar en ése momento.

Y ahí fue cuando me deje ir, no sabía dónde estaba y no me interesaba ir a ninguna parte. Me deje ir en el abismo negro que gritaba por mi ausencia… y ahí me quede por largo rato.

_Charlie, No, No, Charlie no_… era lo único que me repetía una y otra vez, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Por qué Charlie? ¿Por qué no yo?... mi mente volaba en diferentes direcciones, sentía como si me estuvieran sacando el corazón… el dolor cada vez se fue apoderando de mi, y me deje llevar en ese dolor. No quería salir de ahí.

—Alice, ¿Qué le pasa? Hazla reaccionar— Sollozaba Esme.

—No puedo, Mamá. Está en shock.

—Hablémosle a Carlisle— Murmuró otra voz.

—Está atendiendo a Charlie ¿Recuerdas? — Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo escuche la voz de Rose.

Y me deje caer de nuevo en mi mente, no podía hablar ni moverme. Me encontraba en un estado de duermevela con cansancio. Sabía que estaban hablando alrededor mío, pero no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras. Lo único que en este momento me importaba era Charlie, y saber como estaba, quería ir a verlo, pero no podía salir de este estado.

El dolor me envolvió de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos, lo extraño es que no las podía controlar, era como si no pudiera mandar en mi propio cuerpo. Y me quede ahí inerte e inmóvil por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

_Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido_

...

Tiempo después sentí un gélido contacto en mi cara. Mis ojos enfocaron dos grandes ojos color caramelo y un mechón de pelo cobrizo, pero aun así no podía salir de mi estado. Conforme fueron pasando los minutos, me volví a enfocar en los ojos que tenía enfrente, me observaban con desesperación, ira, ansia y tristeza.

Poco a poco fui volviendo a mi cuerpo, mientras esos grandes ojos seguían clavados en los míos y sus manos gélidas seguían tocando mi cara.

—Bella regresará en si en 16 segundos— Murmuró Alice.

Y como dijo, justo 16 segundos después, parpadeé por primera vez después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo estar así. Sentía los ojos irritados, pero los ojos de Edward no me dejaban salir del todo de mi estado catatónico.

—Charlie— Fue lo que alcancé a decir en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Bella, cariño. Todo va a estar bien— La voz maternal de Esme se escucho muy lejana.

Aquellos ojos color caramelo seguían clavados en mi cara, y su aterciopelada voz se escucho casi junto a mi oído.

—Bella, regresa. Por favor, no me hagas esto— Su voz sonaba ansiosa, si es que el terciopelo podía escucharse así.

—Edward— Enfoqué mis ojos con los suyos— Charlie, ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

—Calma, Bella. Charlie va a estar bien— Mientras lo decía me puso sobre su regazo y empezó a hacer pequeños circulitos en mi espalda.

—Quiero verlo— Mi voz era un simple susurro.

—Carlisle lo ha llevado a una clínica en Seattle, Bella— La voz de Esme lleno aquél incomodo silencio.

—Pero va a estar bien— Rose intentó poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos.

—Edward— Puse mis manos en su rostro—. Por favor llévame a verlo, quiero verlo— Empecé a sollozar mientras las lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

—Sh, Bella. Tranquila— Me susurró en el oído. Su frío aliento me hizo estremecer.

—No— Dije, intentando levantarme—. Llévame ahora mismo, yo tengo… yo quiero… por favor. Solo llévame, ¡por favor!

Me levanté como pude e hice ademan de caminar hacia la puerta, pero las frías manos de Edward me tomaron de la cintura y me acercaron a su cuerpo para poder abrazarme. Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, además del dolor que sentía por Charlie, muy en el fondo me sentía feliz, porque aunque fuera por un fugaz momento estaba en los brazos de Edward, del vampiro de mis sueños… aunque él lo hiciera por diferentes razones, por un solo momento sentí que me quería.

—Bella— El simple sonido de su voz me tranquilizo—, Charlie está bien. Estamos esperando a que Carlisle nos hable para poder llevarte, pero te aseguro que todo va a estar bien— Todo esto me lo dijo con un susurro en el oído, mientras que una de sus manos me tomaba de la cintura y la otra me sostenía la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Bella, lo siento mucho— Si Alice pudiera llorar, sabría que lo estaría haciendo—. Es que no lo vi, pero te aseguro que Charlie estará bien.

No supe cuanto tiempo pase llorando en el regazo de Edward, lo único que él podía hacer era abrazarme cada vez mas fuerte a su pecho. Fue una noche demasiado larga, lo extraño era que yo sabía que por la mañana la situación estaría igual, Edward me dejaría de un momento a otro.

Charlie estaba en el hospital y Victoria estaba a un punto de matarme y para mi desgracia tenía el maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber besado a Anthony… este ultimo pensamiento hizo que tuviera un ataque más fuerte de lágrimas, en el que Edward se asustó y me apretó más a su pecho.

Sabía que les estaba haciendo demasiado daño a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, a los Cullen, a Charlie –Y en el que más me dolía pensar- a Edward, sabía que él no se merecía ni tenía por qué estarme cuidando, él ahorita debería de estar con Tanya.

Un pensamiento empezó a rondarme por la cabeza. Sería todo más fácil si me entregara a Victoria. En si, nada me detenía aquí en Forks, o más bien nada me detenía en esta vida para irme. Charlie estaría mucho más seguro y Edward por fin podría ser feliz.

Y ahí en medio de los brazos de mi amado fue cuando lo decidí, lo mejor sería entregarme a Victoria para que todo esto acabara. No sabía bien ni cómo ni cuándo hacerlo, pero sabía que habría alguna posibilidad, tenía que haberla.

Una sensación de Déjà vú me llegó al cuerpo. Esto era casi lo mismo que cuando estuvo la situación de James, solo que ahora si nada me unía a la vida.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos sobre el regazo de Edward, sentí que se puso rígido y todos a mí alrededor también. Alice soltó un chillido en ese momento.

—Isabela Marie Swan, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? — Su voz sonaba enfadada.

—¿A qué te refieres Alice? — Intenté sonar de lo más casual.

—Lo acabo de ver. Tu decisión— Sus ojos flamearon.

—¿Alguien nos puede explicar qué está sucediendo? — La voz de Emmett sonaba cansada.

Mientras que sentía las miradas de todos sombre mi, Edward acercó sus labios a mi oído.

—Podríamos hablar afuera ¿Por favor? — Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que debajo de esa tranquilidad se cocinaba algo.

Asentí. Edward me levantó del sillón y me tomó de la mano, mientras gruñía.

—Alice, explícales a los demás. Voy a tener una plática con Bella— Hizo una mueca.

Alice asintió mientras Edward me jalaba hacia la puerta trasera aun tomándome de la mano. Su tacto hizo que tuviera una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, como la primera vez que me tocó en aquel salón de clases.

Caminamos hacia el rio y ahí en el borde nos sentamos en unas piedras. Todo estaba en silencio. Edward tenía dos dedos tomándose el puente de la nariz y respirando entrecortadamente. Abrió los ojos y me miró firmemente.

—¿En qué demonios pensabas? — Exigió.

No dije nada y me quedé observando las hondas de agua que se formaban el el rio. Una de sus manos tomo mi barbilla para obligarme a verlo.

—Contéstame— Su voz sonaba demandante y ansiosa.

—Todo sería más fácil así, Edward— Me zafé de su mano y volteé a ver el rio—. Sabes que sí. Dejaría de estorbar.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que sentí unos brazos que me levantaban y me abrazaban. Recargó su barbilla con mi cabeza y suspiró.

—Bella, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar una cosa así? ¿Qué no sabes que eres demasiado importante? ¿No te ha quedado claro aun? — Su voz sonaba dulce y ansiosa a la vez.

—Edward, por favor… eso lo dices para que no me sienta miserable en este momento, pero sabes bien lo que va a pasar cuando me ustedes se vayan y yo me quede con Charlie. Mi existencia va a volver a ser vacía y sin sentido.

Me apretó más contra él y suspiró.

—¿Y qué hay de Anthony? ¿Acaso no es tu novio? — Su voz tomó un matiz de enojo.

—No, solo somos amigos— Murmuré contra su pecho. Mis mejillas se tornaron un poco más rojas.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo besaste?

Eché mi cabeza para atrás para poder observarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, tenía una suave arruga en la frente.

—Para poder olvidarte—Susurré.


	10. Tonight We Are Young

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo.

**10.- Capítulo**

"_Tonight We Are Young"_

**Un Amor Imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl._

"Now I know that I'm not  
>all that you got<br>I guess that I  
>I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart<br>But our friends are back  
>So let's raise a toast<br>Cause I found someone to carry me home" Fun

**&*.**

El silencio volvió a formar parte de la situación.

_¡Qué estúpida era!_

Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero con la expresión mas relajada.

Suspiré.

Por fin después de estar algunos minutos mas así abrió los ojos, tenía una expresión dulce y tranquila. Toqué su cara con ansias, deseaba más que nada saber que era lo que tenía que decirme.

—Edward- Su nombre hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estomago—, dime de una vez que estas pensando. ¡Me estás volviendo loca! — Entrecerré un poco los ojos, ansiosa.

Me dio un beso suave en la frente y apretó un poco más su abrazo, esto hizo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido y que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas. Se sentía tan bien el estar en sus brazos.

—Bella yo…

—¡EDWARD! — Una vocecita de soprano se escuchó a lo lejos.

_Mierda. _

Reconocía esa voz… Dios, la reconocía tan bien.

Volví mi mirada hacia la casa, y ahí , con su gran belleza, estaba Tanya.

¿Qué mierda hacía aquí?

I_pso facto_ Edward me soltó y pude ver su mirada de sorpresa. Cuando su piel dejó de tocar la mía, dejó una sensación de gran vacío y hormigueo.

—Lo siento— Murmuró y se fue caminando a zancadas hacia la casa mientras yo lo miraba con la boca abierta. Llegó junto a Tanya y le dio un dulce y rápido beso de bienvenida en sus labios. La mirada comenzó a nublárseme y un sollozo luchaba por salir de mi garganta. Me sentía tan estúpida.

Sentía que me iba a derrumbar de nuevo. Alcancé a sentarme en una piedra y ahí me deje caer en ese abismo negro que ya me era tan familiar.

"_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida mil veces!"_ me volvía a gritar en mi cabeza mientras me pateaba mentalmente.

Había sido una estúpida por haber pensado que Edward aun sentía algo por mí.

Había sido una estúpida por pensar que Tanya ya se había marchado.

Había sido una estúpida por seguir teniendo esperanzas.

¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Mi cabeza se llenaba de preguntas constantes, ¿Qué me habría querido decir Edward antes de que Tanya llegara?, mi coherencia me gritaba de nuevo. El agujero en mi pecho se hizo más grande y el dolor me dejó sumida en la negrura.

No puedo decir exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve sentada ahí afuera, esperando que el mundo me cayera encima. No puedo decir cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, esperando a que el agua de mis ojos se secara. De lo único de lo que fui consiente fue de que el sol ya empezaba a salir… O más bien empezaba a aclarar ya que en Forks nunca había sol.

Mis músculos se fueron tensando hasta quedar completamente recostada en el césped, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los sollozos se fueron calmando hasta quedar solo como un quejido muy quedo, casi inaudible… mis ojos, ya secos de tanto llorar, me dolían y el agujero en mi pecho se hizo más grande.

Seguía ensimismada en mi sufrimiento cuando sentí unas pequeñas manos frías tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a sentar.

—Sh, calma, Bella— La voz de soprano de Alice me tranquilizo al instante, mientras sus pequeños brazos me rodeaban para poder abrazarme.

—Hola— Susurré con voz ronca.

—Vamos, Bells— tomó de mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Caminamos con paso lento hacia la casa—. En serio siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, Bella. No es justo que tengas que verlos juntos y que todavía tengas que cargar con lo de Charlie.

—No te preocupes, Alice. Sabía que esto era algo que terminaría pasando tarde o temprano— Tomé aire para calmar un poco el dolor de mi pecho.

—Es que _tú_ no deberías de pasar por esto.

—Es el destino, Alice— _El destino me odia._

—Bella— Dudó un poco— ¿Realmente pensaste en entregarte así, sin más ni más, a Victoria? — su tono ya no era de enojo, más bien tenía un matiz de tristeza.

—Tranquila, fue solo una de esas ideas que me cruzo por la cabeza, Alice-—_ "Que es demasiado buena, por cierto"_ —. No te preocupes.

—Eso espero— Me miró fijamente—. Por cierto, Carlisle ha llamado— Me puse tensa cuando escuché eso—, dice que Charlie está bien aunque aun no despierta por los sedantes.

Mi cuerpo completo se relajó al escuchar eso. Sentí como si me quitaran un peso imaginario de encima. ¡Charlie estaba bien!, gracias al cielo. De haber podido me hubiese hecho algún bailecito de felicidad, pero estaba agotada.

—Alice, Alice, por favor llévame— dije en un susurro ansioso por que ya habíamos entrado a la cocina.

—Por supuesto— Se acercó un poco más a mi oreja y su aliento frio hizo que me diera escalofríos mientras susurraba—. Y recuerda, Bella, te tengo bien checada. No voy a dejar que hagas nada estúpido. Ahora eres parte de esta familia.

Y diciendo esto me tomó de un brazo y me jaló hacia la sala. Yo todavía estaba un poco aturdida por sus palabras cuando entre en el salón, lo recorrí con mis ojos y me encontré con tres figuras que no conocía.

En uno de los sillones estaba Esme, Rose y Emmett, tomados de la mano. En otro estaba Edward y Tanya. Él la tenia rodeada con un brazo mientras ella se recargaba sobre su pecho_ "igual que como lo hacía contigo"_ me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza. Desvié mí mirada rápido de ahí, era demasiado doloroso. Jasper se encontraba a un lado mío, tomándome de un hombro. Él sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Las otras tres figuras se encontraban frente a mí, eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas, la rubia, rompió el incomodo silencio.

—Hola, soy Kate. La hermana de Tanya— Me tendió la mano amigablemente, pero su mirada era demasiado especulativa como para creérselo—. Tú debes ser Bella.

—Hola— Murmuré, estrechando su fría mano.

—Ellos son Eleazar y Carmen— Dijo apuntando a los otros dos que tenían cabellera oscura.

—Mucho gusto— Murmuré.

Los dos asintieron en señal de saludo. Todo se quedo en un incomodo silencio, pero yo sentía bastante paz. Recordé, luego, que Jasper estaba tomándome del hombro. No podía confiar en mis sentimientos cuando él estuviera cerca.

Observé a todos en la sala y algo en mi hizo clic instantáneo. Tanya no se había ido… había ido por sus hermanas a Denali. Esa era la razón por la cual ella había estado mágicamente desaparecida estos últimos días, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué habrían venido?

El agujero en mi pecho se estremeció cuando sentí la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro. Por suerte, Alice rompió aquel silencio incomodo.

—Bueno, voy a llevar a Bella a Seattle para que vea a Charlie

—Yo voy— Emmett murmuró.

—Y yo— Dijo Jazz.

—No es necesario que vayan todos— Dijo Alice mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¡Pero queremos ir! — Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno— Dijo exasperada—. Esperen, necesito ir por alguna cosas, aparte Bella necesita arreglarse— Me vio de arriba abajo, su mirada me cohibió—. Ven conmigo.

En cuanto entramos a su habitación fue corriendo hacia el closet y sacó un juego completo de ropa, me la dio, y sin decir ni una sola palabra me arrastró hacia el baño.

—Báñate. Te estaré esperando— Sonrió y salió dando un portazo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para desnudarme y meterme al baño. Para mi gran sorpresa estaba mi shampoo de fresa ahí. Suspire aliviada. El olor a mi shampoo hizo que me despertara y viera las cosas más claramente. El dolor en mi pecho aun no se quitaba, pero ahora era un poco más soportable.

Seguía rondando por mi cabeza esa idea de entregarme a Victoria, aunque ahora que lo veía más claramente, había muchas cosas que no podía dejar. Sabía lo mucho que les afectaría mi muerte, y eso era lo que me detenía, aunque sabía que a Edward más que afectarle, le ayudaría_ "quitarse a la humana de encima"_. Reí secamente para mis adentros.

Salí de ducharme y me vi en el espejo. La cara la tenia más pálida que de costumbre, dos manchas moradas se dibujaban bajo mis ojos muertos, porque el brillo de estos ya no estaba, pero más que eso se veía como si realmente estuviera muerta en vida. Era algo más profundo que solo lo físico.

Me cambié lentamente con lo que Alice me había dado. Era una camiseta blanca de manga larga con cuello en V y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura bastante bajos para mi gusto, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con Alice, así que me los puse sin chistar.

Cuando me estaba secando el pelo con la toalla me di cuenta que algo brillaba en mi muñeca. Era la pulsera que le había dado a Edward, la cual brillaba gracias a que las luces del baño la hacían reflejarse por el dije que tenía colgando.

Aun la traía puesta, eso me recordó que alguien había entrado en mi habitación el día anterior. Por tantas emociones juntas lo había olvidado. La curiosidad invadió mi cuerpo _"No te emociones, Isabella Marie Swan. Lo más probable es que haya sido Alice"_ me recordé mentalmente para no concebir esperanzas.

Terminando de secarme el pelo salí del baño a trompicones y fui directo al cuarto de Alice. La pequeña duende ya se encontraba ahí esperándome con unas tenazas en la mano y un cepillo en el otro. Si no hubiese sentido tan mal me hubiese reído. Se veía como una escena de alguna historia de terror pero cómica.

—Alice ¿Ni porque tenemos prisa puedes dejar de torturarme? — Gruñí.

—No— Soltó una suave risa—. Vamos, Bells. Entre menos te quejes, más rápido terminamos.

Me senté en el banquito refunfuñando una sarta de incoherencias, sabía que en cualquier discusión con Alice terminaría perdiendo, por que cuando Alice Cullen quería una cosa no había poder humano- O en su caso poder sobre humano- que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Vamos, Bells. En unos minutos estas bellísima- Sonrió maléficamente.

—Sí, claro, Alice. Estaré Bellísima contra mi voluntad— El sarcasmo inundó mi voz mientras refunfuñaba.

—Bella, respira— rió entre dientes.

—Alice, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Dije en un susurro casi inaudible mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas como un tomate.

—Claro— Acercó su oído a mi boca, con una expresión curiosa.

—¿Fuiste tú la que ayer entro a mi cuarto y me puso la pulsera que le había regalado a Edward? — Susurré rápidamente.

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y luego hechó la cabeza para atrás para reírse abiertamente. Su risa parecía el sonar de las campanas.

—Oh, Bella. Tu curiosidad es única— hice un mohín—. Pues no, Bells— Suspiró y sonrió-. Yo no fui la que entró— Susurró en mi oído.

—Si no fuiste tú… entonces eso quiere decir…— Me callé al instante, eso no podía ser posible.

—Así es, Bells— Susurró casi inaudiblemente—. Sabes bien quien fue… pero si quieres saber el porqué tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma.

Me quedé atónita al entender sus palabras ¿Por qué Edward habría ido a mi habitación? ¿Qué iría a buscar? Una gota de sudor me surcó la nuca. Esto no podía ser cierto el dolor en mi pecho se extendió mas dejándome sin aire, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mariposas en mi estomago.

—Respira— Alice sonrió—. No entiendo cómo te has salvado de morir asfixiada.

-Ja Ja muy graciosa- como amaba utilizar el sarcasmo!.

-Bien Bells ya estas lista-Sonrió de nuevo- Así que vámonos.

No me vi en el espejo, mi mente ya volaba a kilómetros de distancia ¿Por qué Edward haría una cosa así? ¿Qué no sabía que me hacía más daño? Bajé las escaleras lentamente agarrándome del barandal de cristal con la mirada fija en mis pies.

Jazz y Em ya nos esperaban en el recibidor, nos iríamos en el Jeep de Emmett.

—Bella, querida, verás que todo va a salir bien— La voz maternal de Esme me lleno de cariño, mientras me abrazaba y me daba un suave beso en la frente.

—Gracias, Esme — Dije de corazón.

—Suerte, Bella- Rosalie me sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias, Rose— Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Suerte, Bella— La voz de Kate hizo que saliera de mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

—Gracias, Kate— Recorrí la sala con mis ojos y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Edward me observaba curiosamente. Sus ojos color caramelo hicieron que me diera escalofríos—. Carmen, Eleazar, un gusto— suspiré y salí por la puerta del garaje aun con la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda. Sabía que estaría pensando en el porqué no me había despedido ni de él ni de Tanya.

Pero no me interesaba.

Ya nada me interesaba.

_El corazón ya no tenía espacio para esa emoción._

…

El camino a Seattle se me pasó muy rápido… sería porque la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de Alice. Tuve un sueño muy poco usual, o más bien fue un _Flash-Back: _ yo estaba viendo como Edward entraba a mi cuarto por la ventana, me cargaba y me metía en la cama, me ponía la pulsera, me daba un suave beso en los labios y se iba. Lo extraño era que en el sueño podía sentir el dolor que me ocasionaba ver que Edward se volvía a ir, me volvía a dejar. Aunque estaba consciente que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder. Edward se iría y no abrí otra opción.

—Bella, levántate. Ya llegamos- Canturreaba Alice al lado mío mientras me sacudía.

—¿Tan rápido? — Gruñí con voz soñolienta mientras me tallaba los ojos.

—Así es, querida— Alice tomó mis dos manos y las quito de mi cara—. Ahora, si no te importa, deja de tallarte los ojos antes de que te arruines tu maquillaje.

Gruñí una sarta de incoherencias mientras Emmett me ayudaba a bajar del Jeep y Jazz ayudaba a Alice.

—¿Lista, enana? — Emmett sonrió alegremente mientras me pasaba uno de sus pesados brazos por los hombros. Me había encariñado mucho con él, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

—Eso creo— Dije en un suspiro.

—Veras que todo saldrá bien, Bella. Charlie está bien—Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba la mano de Alice.

Entramos en silencio al hospital, y fuimos directo al cuarto de Charlie. Cuando íbamos cruzando por el lobby una voz masculina, muy familiar, gritó mi nombre.

—¡BELLA!

Emmett, que aun tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros, se tensó y me acercó más a él. Gire mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y me encontré a Anthony corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Bella— Jadeó cuando se detuvo frente a mi—, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien— Sonreí—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Mi papá vino a visitar a tu papá. Lleva un rato ahí adentro— Apuntó el pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Ah…— Fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

—Oye, B, siento mucho lo de tu papá— Hizo su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba—. Pero verás que todo saldrá perfecto.

—Gracias, Anthony— Le sonreí tímidamente.

Emmett carraspeó a mi lado.

—Bella, vayamos a ver a tu papá— Le hecho una mirada envenenada a Anthony pero éste ni se inmutó. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logré zafarme de su brazo que me tenía inmovilizada para acercarme un poco más a Anthony.

—Bueno, Anthony, iré a ver a Charlie, ¿Estarás por aquí otro rato?

—Sí, linda. Estaré aquí un rato mas Volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir— Suspiré.

Y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta de lo que hacía, Anthony me tomó por sorpresa y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sonrió, juguetón, ante la mirada atónita de Emmett y mía.

—Nos vemos, Bella— Sonrió y se fue.

Todo se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Alice llegó a mi lado.

—Wow, ese chico sí que es arriesgado— Dijo, sin impresionarse.

—Es un idiota— Masculló Emmett.

—Es un estúpido— Gruñó Jazz. De Emmett me esperaba esa actitud, pero de Jazz no. Ahora los dos parecían los hermanos celosos.

—Bueno, ya. Suficiente. Si me beso o no, ese es mi problema— Reprendí—. Y les pediría de favor que no pensaran en esto enfrente de su hermano, ya no quiero más problemas con él.

—¿"Mas problemas" con quién, Bella? — Una voz aterciopelada se escucho tras de mí y al instante me congelé.

¿Por qué siempre me tenía que pasar esto a mi?


	11. Las niñas grandes no lloran

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

**11.- Capítulo**

"_Big Girls Don't Cry"_

**Un amor Imposible**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket__  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life__  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now__  
><em>_And big girls don't cry" Fergie_

Y justo en ese momento todo el mundo se me vino encima. Maldije en mi fuero interno, esto no me podía estar pasando. Giré sobre mi misma lentamente para encontrarme a Edward, con aquella belleza griega que quitaba el aliento. Su rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza, sus ojos decían demasiadas cosas que no pude comprender, pero toda esa magia que salió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron desapareció cuando vi con quien venía.

Tanya, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y su mirada despectiva, estaba a su lado. Venían tomados de la mano, o más bien Tanya casi se colgaba de esta para estar junto a él. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para luego empezar a latir desbocadamente, y la sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas.

—Y bien… ¿Con quién no quieres tener "más problemas", Bella? — Enarcó sus dos cejas perfectas, esperando mi respuesta.

—Yo… con nadie, Edward— Suspiré—. No es de tu incumbencia— Y hasta yo pude escuchar el tono seco con el que le hablé.

—Tienes razón— Rodó los ojos—. Eso a mí no me importa.

Tanya hizo otra de sus sonrisas burlonas y Emmett, Jazz y Alice bufaron.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _hermanito_? —Preguntó Alice con cara de asco cuando vio a Tanya.

—Vine a hablar con Carlisle, así que si me disculpan— Asintió con la cabeza, me dio una última mirada y se fue arrastrando a Tanya al pasillo de los consultorios.

Después de un largo minuto de silencio en el que intente no llorar con todas mis fuerzas, Alice habló.

—¿Por qué demonios trajo Edward a _esa _aquí? — Utilizó el tono más despectivo que pudo encontrar.

—No lo sé— dijo Emmett—, pero hay dos opciones: o Edward es un idiota o Tanya "Yo soy dueña de Eddy" Denalí —imitó su voz y una de sus poses y no pude más que reírme- Chantajeó al idiota de Edward para que la trajera, en todo caso… Edward sigue siendo un idiota.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, menos yo. Sabía muy bien que a Alice no le caía nada bien Tanya, pero no sabía que tampoco Emmett y Jazz la soportaban mucho. ¿Por qué habían venido? ¿Qué hacia toda la familia de Denalí aquí? ¿Había algo que me estuvieran ocultando?

Ante esa pregunta sentí como si algo me pegara en la cabeza imaginariamente. Sabía que había algo que me estaban ocultando, el punto era ¿Qué?, me estrujé los sesos pensando en que podrían estarme ocultando los Cullen.

—Hey, Bells ¿Sigues aquí? — Alice pasó una mano por enfrente de mis ojos.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento…— Murmuré, intentado respirar.

—No te preocupes por ellos— Dijo, enojada—. Ahora lo más importante es ir a ver a Charlie.

—Tienes razón— Dije suavemente.

—Ahora, vamos. Carlisle me dijo donde era—Sonrió, pero esa alegría no le subió a los ojos.

Sin decir nada más Emmett me volvió a pasar su musculoso brazo por los hombros y me dio un suave empujoncito para que caminara, ya que parecía que todo este tiempo había echado raíces imaginarias en el piso.

Caminamos lento y silenciosamente por los pasillos detrás de Alice y Jazz. Parecía un laberinto. Dimos vuelta en unos, pasamos de largo otros, caminamos derecho en algunos, en fin, si hubiese venido sola me hubiese perdido.

No me había dado cuenta de en que área estábamos hasta que frente de mi vi un letrero que decía _**TERAPIA INTENSIVA, **_ mis rodillas temblaron en cuanto comprendí la gravedad de las palabras, ¿Charlie de veras estaba así de mal?, pero Carlisle dijo que iba a estar bien… ¿Por qué lo tenían aun aquí? ¿Charlie estaría realmente bien? Una y mil preguntas me llenaron la cabeza

Maldije el momento en el que se me ocurrió venir a Forks.

Mientras entrabamos a el pasillo largo con puertas de los dos lados me di cuenta de que si yo me hubiese quedado en Phoenix nada de esto me hubiese sucedido. Charlie estaría ahorita perfectamente bien, Reneé no estaría sola, Victoria y James seguirían juntos… y lo que más me dolió pensar fue que Edward se tendría que haber ahorrado tanto tiempo mal gastado en mí.

Mi corazón se estremeció.

Sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos detenido afuera de una habitación que tenía el número 10 marcado afuera. Suspiré y mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Las manos me empezaron a sudar y las rodillas me temblaban cada vez más. Jasper ha de haber sentido mi nerviosismo, porque de un momento a otro empecé a sentir una gran paz interior. Sabía que de nada iba a servir una vez que estuviera ahí adentro… ya que Jazz no estaría conmigo.

—Te esperaremos aquí afuera, Bells— Murmuró Alice.

Jazz y Em me dieron una gran sonrisa.

Antes de entrar inhalé y exhalé un par de veces para no caer en un estado nervioso.

Abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré detrás de mí. Lo que vi me horrorizo completamente.

Charlie estaba postrado en una cama de hospital, con varios tubos a su alrededor y dentro de él. En su cara tenia moretones, sus brazos y piernas estaban enyesados y se veía completa y totalmente demacrado. _Dios mío… ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué he hecho?_, Mis ojos se rozaron al instante de lágrimas, me mordí la lengua para no sollozar.

Di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a una silla que estaba a su lado, me senté y apoye la cabeza en la cama, lo observe con detenimiento por algún rato; a pesar de todo tenía una expresión tranquila, parecía como si estuviese soñando con cosas lindas, y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

La culpabilidad llenó mi cuerpo al recorrer con mis ojos su cuerpo casi destrozado por Victoria, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Por qué a Charlie? ¿Por qué no a mi?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas silenciosamente… realmente yo era un peligro para todas las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, yo misma era la peor persona que podría haber conocido.

Mientras me concentraba en que mis lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre las sabanas de Charlie sentí un fuerte tacto en la cabeza, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Charlie despierto. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su cara ahora un poco deforme por los golpes recibidos. Mi corazón dio un brinco, me enjuague rápidamente mis lágrimas con las mangas y le sonreí de vuelta.

—Hola, pequeña— Dijo con voz pastosa y ronca.

—Pa-pá—Tartamudeé por culpa de los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.

—Sh… calma, Bella- Sonrió suavemente—. Todo va a estar bien.

No me salieron palabras, los sollozos tenían atada mi garganta. Lo único que atiné a hacer en el momento fue en pararme y darle un suave beso en la frente.

—Tendré que ponerme más en peligro si esa es la manera en la que me vas a recibir— Bromeó.

Solté una risotada. Charlie estaba bien. Él iba a estar bien y eso era lo único que importaba por el momento.

—Ni enfermo se te quita lo gracioso, ¡Eh!

Frunció el seño e hizo un puchero.

—¡Oh, vamos, jefe Swan!, era solo una broma— Le sonreí tiernamente.

—Tienes razón, hija— Me tomó de la mano con su mano enyesada—. Maldito animal salvaje—Gruñó—. La próxima vez llevaré mi rifle.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo. La imagen de Victoria atacando a mi padre se me vino a la mente. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esa idea, ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que Charlie estaba bien.

—No va a haber próxima vez papá. _Tú_—Lo apunté con mi dedo— te vas a quedar en casa hasta que te quiten todo esto. Dudo que puedas atrapar muchos ladrones con la mitad del cuerpo enyesado.

Se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos.

—Ni lo pienses, Charlie Swan.

—Tienes razón, Bells— Sonrió.

Nos miramos fijamente por algunos momentos, sentía como si me quitaran un grandísimo peso de encima. Sentía que la sangre regresaba a mis mejillas y que mi corazón latía con normalidad.

—Así que, me parece que voy a estar atado a esta cama de hospital por algunos días más, pero _tú,_ señorita, no vas a faltar a la escuela— Frunció el seño—. Así que te vas a quedar en casa del doctor Cullen y su señora.

—¿¡Qué! — Chillé—, Estás realmente mal, Charlie Swan, si piensas que yo te voy a dejar aquí. No voy a ir a la escuela, ¡Ni siquiera estamos en exámenes!, así que…

Me tapó la boca con uno de sus brazos enyesados y yo seguí balbuceando contra éste.

—…Nada. Tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí. Saliendo de la escuela podrás venir a visitarme, ¿De acuerdo? — Su tono era demandante. Sabía que no iba a tener otra opción.

—De acuerdo— Susurré.

La tarde se nos paso muy rápido, le conté todo lo que me había pasado de ayer a hoy, evite los pequeños detalles como _"papa entonces Emmet me llevo corriendo por el bosque para llegar a casa de los Cullen, donde Alice tuvo una visión en la que me iba a entregar a Victoria"_ o _"papa me bese con Anthony" _creo que es mejor para su salud no saber de esas cosas. Me contó lo que le habían dicho los doctores y sobre sus huesos rotos, los dos brazos y las dos piernas. Me contó que Jake y Billy ya lo habían visitado y que el papá de Anthony también.

—Te gusta ese chico, ¿Verdad? — Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sólo somos amigos— Contesté.

—Sí, claro, Bella, y yo soy Mickey Mouse— Volvió a sonreír.

—Pues, a decir verdad, te pareces un poco— Reímos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me despedí de él ya entrada la noche. Necesitaba descansar un poco al igual que yo. Hoy había sido un día de demasiadas emociones.

Salí del hospital aun sintiéndome tranquila, sabía que Charlie estaría a salvo ahí, ya que a Carlisle le tocaban los turnos nocturnos.

Todo el viaje de regreso fue en silencio. Cada quien iba perdido en su mente.

Lo que iba a pasar cuando llegara a casa de los Cullen me preocupaba. Me estresaba tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que Edward, Tanya y todos los de Denali. ¿Por qué estarían ellos ahí? ¿Qué era tan importante para que hayan venido todos? Estas preguntas me recordaron la duda que tenia por la mañana… Sabía que los Cullen me estaban ocultando algo, pero ¿Qué era?

Tendría que preguntarle a Alice. Tarde o temprano me tendría que decir, quiero decir, estaría viviendo en su casa alrededor de una semana en lo que Charlie salía del hospital, tendría que decírmelo tarde o temprano.

Aparcamos en el garaje de los Cullen, en medio del Volvo plateado y el Porche amarillo de Alice, todas las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, por lo que pude deducir que aun seguían todos juntos en la sala.

Cuando bajamos del Jeep de Emmett, Alice se fue caminando- O más bien danzando- Hacia adentro de la casa mientras que Jazz y Emmett se ponían cada uno al lado mío.

—Pues bien, Bella. Ya lo sabes— Dijo Emmett, serio.

—¿El qué?

—Anthony nos cae mal— Dijo Jazz en un gruñido.

No dije nada y seguí caminando, haciendo el intento por reprimir una sonrisa. Los dos se veían tan lindos haciéndola de los hermanos celosos.

—No te hagas la desentendida— Murmuró Emmett con voz siniestra.

—No lo queremos cerca de ti— Siguió Jazz.

—Así que quedas avisada— Finalizó Em.

—OK, chicos. No sabía que les tenía que pedir permiso para salir con alguien. Pensé que Charlie estaba en el hospital… pero ya que tanto insisten, le pasare su mensaje— Sonreí.

—Sí— Los dos gruñeron al unisonó.

Entré a la casa aun riendo para mis adentros, Jazz y Em eran como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve. ¡Era tan divertido verlos celosos! anqué supiera que solo había una razón por la cual hacían eso, y esa razón estaba justamente sentado en la sala tomado de la mano de su noviecita.

—Bella— La voz de Esme hizo que desviara la mirada de Edward— ¡Qué bueno que ya regresaste, cariño! ¿Cómo esta Charlie? ¿Verdad que está bien?

—Sí, Esme. Va a estar bien— Sonreí débilmente.

—Oh, ¡Qué bueno!, te dije que todo iba a salir bien— Sus brazos me rodearon y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Ahora, ¿Por qué no subes a dormir?, te ves bastante cansada.

Asentí, dándome cuenta al instante que sí, realmente estaba cansada.

Subí las escaleras lentamente mientras sentía algunas miradas clavadas en la espalda. Sabía que bien a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el segundo piso, y de ahí al cuarto de Alice.

Entré y me dejé caer en el sofá.

Sabía bien que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Los Cullen me estaban ocultando algo, pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podría ser?, ¿Por qué todos los de Denalí estaban aquí? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Seguía ensimismada en mis pensamientos con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a un lado mío.

—Bells— Dijo Alice con voz suave y tranquila—, ten tu pijama. Cámbiate y te llevaré a la nueva habitación de invitados.

—Sí, Alice— La vi con expresión dubitativa por algunos minutos. Sabía que éste era el momento perfecto para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, así que junte todas mis fuerzas y abrí la boca.

—Oye, Alice…— _"Escúpelo ya, idiota"_ me regañé mentalmente.

—¿Sí, dime, Bella? — Me vio con ojos curiosos.

—¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? — Susurré.

—Claro, ¿De qué quieres hablar?.

—De algo importante— Musite—, pero ¿Podríamos hablar afuera en el rio?, no quiero que escuchen aquí.

Rió entre dientes.

—Claro que sí, tonta Bella. Vamos.

Diciendo esto me jaló del brazo y me arrastró por las escaleras. Pasamos la cocina y dejamos la casa. Nos acercamos a la orilla del rio y ahí, con sus andares de bailarina, se sentó en el césped y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que también me sentara, así que la obedecí. Era una noche muy linda, aunque estuviese nublada. El rio estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y se veía su reflejo. Se escuchaban todos los sonidos de los animales. Era un lugar mágico, lo malo era que se avecinaba una tormenta, se podía sentir en el fuerte ulular del viento.

—Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Sonrió con aquella sonrisa plateada que tanto me deslumbraba y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Alice… yo… —Empecé a tartamudear.

—Escúpelo ya, Bella— Su tono era impaciente.

—¿Hay algo que me están ocultando, verdad? — La miré de reojo— algo va a pasar y ustedes no me quieren decir.

En ese instante se puso tensa y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Bella? — susurró.

—Porque todos los de Denalí están aquí, y porque Tanya cada vez que me ve… en sus ojos hay algo burlón, así que se que algo me están ocultando— Murmuré suavemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos. Alice siguió con su postura rígida, viendo en algún lugar lejano. Sabía que esto debería de ser demasiado malo, ¿Por qué ella reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, no pude aguantar más la ansiedad y termine rompiendo el silencio.

—Alice, dime ya que sucede— Dije con voz ansiosa—. Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

—Bella, yo no soy la persona adecuada para darte esa noticia— Murmuró con los ojos aun perdidos.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces quién?, ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga!- Dije con una nota de enfado en la voz.

—Edward y t´´u tienen que hablar de eso—musitó.

—Alice, dímelo tú. Sabes bien que tu hermano no me va a contar nada— Rogué con un puchero.

-No bella- Siguió seria- No puedo, esos son asuntos de Edward y de Tanya

—Por favor, Alice. Si me quieres realmente, dime… Por favor— Mi voz se fue haciendo cada vez más baja hasta que fue casi inaudible.

—No, Bella. Realmente no puedo.

Y diciendo esto se levantó rápidamente y camino a zancadas hacia la casa. Su reacción me impresionó. Alice nunca se había comportado de esa manera, algo estaba sucediendo pero, ¿Qué era? ¿Que tenían que ver Tanya y Edward en todo esto?, este pensamiento hizo que me imaginase lo peor. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquellos pensamientos. No me iba a servir de nada si me hacía chaquetas mentales.

Me quedé por algunos momentos más sentada ahí, bajo la cobija de la luna, estrujándome los sesos para encontrar alguna pista, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me doliera la cabeza y que me doliera el pecho.

Me levanté y camine lentamente hacia la casa. Todos estaban en la sala, sentados y platicando. Pero en cuanto yo entré se callaron. Esto me hizo sospechar aun más, pero no dije nada, seguí mi camino y subí las escaleras. Llegué al cuarto de Alice, tomé la pijama y me cambié. Dejé que mi mente vagara por los confines de mi existencia, recordando meticulosamente los momentos en que fui feliz con Edward. Al menos eso me tranquilizaría un poco, por lo general cuando estaba triste o nerviosa empezaba a recordar todos aquellos momentos que viví con él y eso me calmaba.

Cuando me cambié con el pijama que me había dado Alice, subí a la habitación de huéspedes.

En el pasillo de arriba había dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra, así que me decidí por la de la izquierda. Abrí la puerta y entre silenciosamente, prendí las luces y me encontré en una habitación completamente vacía. Lo único que había en medio de esa gran habitación era una gran caja blanca. Parecía de esas cajas donde te entregan los vestidos de novias. La caja estaba abierta y se veía una tela color crema, sedosa.

La curiosidad me llenó, ¿Qué seria eso? ¿Por qué solo tendrían una habitación para esta caja?, Justo cuando di un paso para acercarme a la caja la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y yo di un salto.

—Bella, la habitación de huéspedes es la de enfrente— Dijo Alice con la expresión seria.

—Oh, lo siento, me confundí— Murmuré con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

—Así es…— Hizo un ademan con la mano para que saliera.

Caminé lentamente hasta que me encontré del otro lado de la puerta. Alice la cerró con llave y se fue sin decirme absolutamente nada. ¿Estaba enojada conmigo? ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Suspiré fuertemente y fui a abrir la habitación de huéspedes.

Subí de un salto a la cama y me dejé caer entre las almohadas. Mi cuerpo me lo agradeció. Mis parpados me pesaban así que los cerré.

Me dejé llevar en aquel duermevela que tanto necesitaba. Sabía bien que este misterio tenía que ver con Edward y con Tanya, más no estaba segura del por qué sentía eso. Mi cabeza voló una vez más y caí en la inconsciencia, soñando con los últimos días que estuve de novia con Edward. Sabía que estos sentimientos y estos recuerdos dejaban un sabor demasiado amargo en mí, pero valía la pena… Edward era lo único que valía la pena en mi vida. Sabía que a la larga podría superar el verlo a él y a Tanya juntos, lo sabia, aunque me costara mi alma y mi corazón. Su felicidad era más importante para mí que cualquier cosa que quisiera o necesitase.

Sabía que estaba llorando. En mis sueños podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Me desperté muy muy temprano por la mañana. Tan temprano que al parecer todavía no aclaraba afuera. Me estiré en la cama, intentando desperezarme. Me cambié con la ropa que supongo Alice me había dejado ahí por la noche, me calcé los zapatos y estuve lista en un dos por tres.

Salí de mi habitación silenciosamente, pensaba en ir al cuarto de Alice a charlar con ella un rato. No quería que nos enojáramos… ella era mi mejor amiga.

Llegué al cuarto de Alice, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Bajé las escaleras pero tampoco se encontraba en la sala ni en la cocina. A decir verdad no se encontraban ninguno de los Cullen.

"_Lo más probable es que fueran a cazar"_ dije en mi fuero interno.

Fui y me senté en uno de los cómodos asientos de la sala, pensaba ver un poco la televisión, pero unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesita de centro me llamaron la atención. Los tomé entre mis manos y los leí con ojos curiosos.

—¡NO! — di un grito ahogado dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.


	12. Aviéntame

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

**12.- Capítulo**

_"Aviéntame"_

**Un amor imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"Y ya te vas, ¿Qué me dirás?

¿Mirarás qué poco sabes tú decir?

Despídete. Ya no estarás.

Al menos ten conmigo esa bondad.

Te extrañaré, no mentiré.

Me duele que no estés y tú te vas" Café Tacuba.

Sentí el suave piso de mármol contra mis rodillas. Era difícil explicar lo que sentía, puesto que del dolor extenso, mi cuerpo se fue entumeciendo.

El hoyo de mi pecho se desgarró dolorosamente y las lágrimas salían a borbotones por mis ojos, inundando mis mejillas y dejando un sabor salado al pasar por mi boca. Tuve que apoyarme también con las manos porque sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

"_Esto no puede estar pasándome… no por favor"_

No podía estar en esa casa ni un minuto más. Dejé la _"invitación"_ y todos los papeles que esta tenía, tirados por el piso. Me levanté rápidamente y tome las llaves del Porche de Alice que estaban sobre la mesita. Salí pitando hacia el garaje.

Me subí al auto y salí a toda velocidad. Sabía que tenía algunos minutos antes de que Alice me viera y me intentara detener, así que aceleré un poco más rápido.

Salí por el camino de terracería a 110 km/h y me dirigí hacia la ciudad. Ya empezaba a aclarar afuera. Gracias a la velocidad a la que iba todo se veía como manchones sin color, todo a blanco y negro, aparte de que las lágrimas eran otro factor por el cual no se veía nada con claridad.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, ¡Eres la persona más estúpida que hay!, ¿Cómo pudiste concebir esperanzas otra vez?"_ me gritaba mi coherencia. Y era la verdad. Había concebido esperanzas inclusive antes de que sucediera algo de importancia. ¿Por qué Edward me había hecho esto? ¿Por qué ayer se había portado tan caballeroso y tierno conmigo y hoy me lastimaba de esa manera?, Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras sentía que mi corazón se iba partiendo lentamente en mil pedazos, haciendo el dolor aun más fuerte.

El velocímetro estaba ya en 180 km/h y subiendo, los sollozos salían por mi boca privándome del aire para respirar,_ "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucedía esto?"_.

Pasé el letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Forks" a 200 km/h, no podía estar en este pueblo, ni tampoco en la Push. Tenía que salir de aquí, de cualquier cosa que pudiese tener su esencia, aunque sabía perfectamente bien que mas que las cosas, yo misma era la que lo invocaba a cada minuto que pasaba, puesto que aunque él ya no me amara, yo lo seguía haciendo, con cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, con cada uno de los pedacitos que quedaban de mi corazón, con cada una de las lagrimas que salían por mis ojos adoloridos, con toda mi alma.

No sabía bien a dónde me dirigía, ni era algo que realmente me importase demasiado, solo sabía que el auto tenia tanque lleno así que podía ir a donde quisiera.

El dolor en mi pecho se agrandó una vez más, impidiendo respirar por completo, pero aun así no me detuve. Tenía que alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible, sabía que Alice aun así no me podría ver… porque no había tomado ninguna decisión de a dónde irme.

—Una decisión espontanea— Murmuré, y el sonido de mi voz me asustó.

Las imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo conocí me inundaron la cabeza. El primer día del claro, nuestro primer beso, la graduación, mi último cumpleaños, el día de su regreso, aquella noche en la que estuvo en mi cuarto, ayer que me tuvo entre sus brazos sin importarle el dolor que me estaba causando al darme otra vez esperanzas y luego tirarme a la basura como una muñeca de trapo.

El aire se me fue por completo y las lagrimas por fin me nublaron por completo mis ojos. Me tenía que detener, así que me detuve en un mirador que daba hacia un sendero, todo era verde, todo igual que en Forks… un planeta alienígena.

Bajé del auto sin siquiera importarme en cerrar la puerta, corrí hasta donde mis piernas pudieron y ahí me deje caer sobre mis rodillas.

—¡NO, PORFAVOR! — grité con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en mis pulmones de por sí ya agitados, mientras los sollozos salían de nuevo por mi boca.

Cerré los ojos una vez más dejando que las lagrimas saliesen. Levanté mi cara para que diera al cielo, que por cierto estaba extrañamente limpio, sin rastros de nubes que amenazasen con dejar salir las gotas de lluvia.

Me dejé caer en aquel abismo negro en el que ya me era demasiado familiar. Dejé que mi mente vagara en los más recónditos rincones de mi maldita existencia, dejándome caer así en un estado de estupor que calmó un poco el dolor que sentía.

Los rayos de sol me daban en la cara, sabía que Alice no podría acercarse aquí ya que no podía salir al sol sin causar un choque, _"un lugar con sol, un lugar donde siempre haya sol"_ me dije en mi fuero interno, intentado pensar en todos los lugares que hubiese soleados para poder ir. No quería estar ni un momento más en Forks.

A mi mente regresó la imagen de aquella invitación color marfil con letras doradas y negras, aquel maldito papel… ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía causar tanto dolor?

"_Él ya no te ama, y nunca lo hará…"_

—Se van a casar— Murmuré suavemente mientras otras dos lagrimas gordas caían por mis mejillas.

Las oleadas de dolor que me habían llegado antes no eran anda comparadas con las que me llegaban en el momento en que pronuncie esas palabras. Sentía como si por cada una de esas letras mi corazón recibiera una descarga eléctrica.

El amor, las esperanzas, la vida, su sentido en si ya no tenían ningún tipo de significado que realmente importara para mí. Sentía mi interior destrozado, sentía mi cuerpo sin vida.

No supe realmente cuánto tiempo estuve así, hincada y con la luz en la cara. Tampoco era que me importase demasiado, solo fui consciente que el sol cada que se iba poniendo más alto, hasta quedar casi sobre mi.

Por fin, abrí mis ojos, ya sin lágrimas pero aun así rojos e irritados de tanto llorar. Aun sentía que me faltaba aire pero sabía que tendría que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me levanté lentamente y subí al auto. Arranqué a toda velocidad y tomé la carretera, no me importaba a donde me dirigía… pero tenía que ser en algún lugar donde pudiera estar alejada de los demás.

En sí, si Victoria me encontraba o no, si me mataba o me perdonaba ya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Una vez más… la vida había dejado de tener importancia para mí.

El velocímetro estaba de nuevo en 180 km/h y subiendo; nunca me había gustado demasiado la velocidad, pero hoy la necesitaba.

Seguí conduciendo con el acelerador hasta el fondo. Mientras conducía una imagen demasiado macabra me vino a la mente. Un arco lleno de flores blancas, debajo de este Edward con un traje negro, mi sonrisa preferida de lado dibujada en su cara y sus ojos chispeantes de alegría a su lado. Tanya con su vestido dorado de seda y su sonrisa burlona.

Ésto hizo que me estremeciera. Lo sabía… o era idiota o era masoquista para poder imaginarme eso, pero, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Lastimarme más? me parece que eso era física y mentalmente imposible.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mis pantalones sacándome así de mis pensamientos, era mi celular. No recordaba el haberlo traído conmigo.

Lo saqué y vi que en la pantalla decía _Alice_, no contesté. Sabía que esto era un error, que lo más probable es que mi vida estuviese en peligro porque no tenía a nadie quien me protegiese de Victoria, pero para mí eso ya no tenía importancia, así que aventé mi celular al asiento del copiloto y dejé de prestarle atención, aunque sabía que este no dejaría de vibrar en un buen rato.

Conduje a toda velocidad por la carretera. Pensaba en ir a Seattle pero sabía bien que ahí Carlisle –Que lo más probable es que ya estuviese informado de mi huida- Me detendría.

Pasé de largo Seattle a toda velocidad y seguí manejando, intentando sacar a mi mente del ensimismamiento y estado de estupor en el que se encontraba.

"_Se van a casar, ¡Se van a casar!, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, ¡IDIOTA!"_

No me podía imaginar a Edward, mi Edward, casado con Tanya.

Otra oleada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, aunque ya me comenzaba a acostumbrar a la extraña sensación de vacío con dolor que tenía en mi pecho.

Seguía conduciendo, la flechita del velocímetro ya tocaba el lado derecho, pero seguía sin importarme. El sol cada vez se ponía más alto, según mis dudosas cuentas ya eran pasadas del medio día. Pero eso aun seguía sin importarme.

A mi mente se vino la imagen de Charlie en la cama de hospital. Sabía bien que si Victoria acababa conmigo todo sería más fácil para todas las personas que me rodeaban. Esa idea nadie me la podría sacar de la cabeza.

"_Todos estarían mejor… mucho mejor"_

Conduje hacia el rumbo de Phoenix, no importándome que el viaje fuera de tres días. Una sensación de Déjà vú me llenó el cuerpo. Esto era como la vez que iba huyendo de James y Victoria, cuando iba con Alice y Jazz en el Mercedes de Carlisle. Gracias a Dios Renée se había quedado con la casa después de mudarse a Jacksonville, según ella era una _"excelente inversión"._

Las palabras de Edward se me vinieron a la mente. Mil palabras que, de solo pensarlas, hacían que mi cuerpo sintiese mariposas. Se sintiese vivo. Tantas palabras queahí se quedaron flotando por un buen rato, distrayéndome.

Llegó la tarde, y con ella el crepúsculo que se ponía frente a mí.

Sabía que podría quedarme en la casa de mi madre sin problema alguno, traía un juego de llaves, así que podría llegar. Estaría ahí uno o dos días hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lista para regresar y enfrentarme a mi maldito destino.

De haber podido hubiese acelerado más, pero la flecha ya estaba en el tope. Jamás había ido a esta velocidad, pero sabía que entre más alejada de Forks estuviera más seguras estarían todas las personas a las que amo.

Dejé que mi mente se metiera de nuevo en aquel estado de catatonia en el que me sentía un poco más segura… pensé en mi vida antes y después de haber conocido a Edward Cullen, y en todo lo que esto me traería. ¿Cómo pude caer en esto? ¿La vida realmente me odiaba tanto?, el dolor del pecho se incrementó hasta casi dejarme sin aliento, mientras seguía perdida en los confines de mi existencia. Seguí conduciendo hasta que empecé a tener sueño, pero para ese entonces como por arte de magia ya me encontraba en las afueras de Phoenix… al darme cuenta de esto me impresioné, tendría que haber conducido a casi el triple del límite de velocidad para poder llegar en un solo día a Phoenix.

Duré veinte minutos más en cruzar la ciudad y llegar a mi casa. Aparqué el auto en el garaje, tomé mi celular del asiento del copiloto y me bajé a trompicones del auto, con la espalda dormida y los ojos casi cerrándose del sueño.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo del alero y la cerré detrás de mí, la casa estaba a obscuras, pero la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana

Subí casi dormida a mi habitación, y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, giré un poco mi cabeza para poder ver hacia la ventana. Luna Nueva. Temblé aunque no tuviera frío.

Y ahí fue cuando me dejé ir en los brazos de Morfeo. Esa noche no soñé con nada… estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado adolorida como para poder tener pesadillas. Solo dormí con aquella extraña sensación que ya se hacia un poco más familiar, la sensación de que me faltaba algo en mi pecho, el dolor que sentía, y el vacio que añoraba llenar.

…

Abrí mis ojos al día siguiente, la potente luz del sol entraba por mi ventana traspasando las cortinas. Había dormido horas pero para mí parecían segundos. Tenía miedo de despertar porque sabía que hoy me tendría que enfrentar con la realidad que gritaba mi nombre. El dolor en mi pecho aun no se iba, y mis ojos ya no eran capaces de dejar salir las lágrimas. Parecía como si estos se hubiesen secado por completo.

Me estire en mi cama, aun adolorida de la espalda, pero más dolor me causaba el agujero imaginario en mi pecho. Me levanté intentando despabilarme así que fui al baño y me mojé la cara para así salirme de mi estado de ensoñación.

Por primera vez desde hace algunos días me veía en el espejo. Me veía realmente diferente. Mi cara ya no tenía ni una chispa de vida, parecía un zombi, pero eso no me impresiono, es decir, ¿Cómo esperaba estar después de que mi vida había dejado tener sentido? ¿Feliz, alegre y cantando canciones de un musical? no. Eso nunca iba a suceder, la alegría se había esfumado de mi vida.

Me agarré el pelo con una coleta y suspire dándome el último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir del baño y regresar a mi habitación. Tomé mi celular y vi _"¡¿432 LLAMAS PERDIDAS?"_ grite en mi fuero interno. Alice realmente tendría que estar preocupada. Así que junté todo mi valor y marqué su número, sabía que era lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la línea, así que respire profundamente. El teléfono no sonó ni dos veces cuando contestó.

— "_Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Dónde estás?"_ —gritó, y, literalmente, tuve que separar el teléfono de mi oído.

—Calma, Alice. Estoy bien… no te preocupes— Murmuré lo mas suavemente posible.

— "_¿Qué "no me preocupe"? ¡¿Qué "no me preocupe"? Bella si no fuera porque soy inmortal ya me hubiese dado un infarto. Esme está casi muerta porque no sabe dónde estás. Yo he intentado ver en tu futuro pero no había podido porque a ti no se te había ocurrido un lugar a donde ir. Jazz y Em han salido a buscar tu rastro desde ayer por la mañana, Edward esta como loco…"_— gritaba cada vez mas alto, pero cuando pronuncio _su_ nombre la tuve que parar.

—Basta, Alice— Dije con mi tono de voz demandante—. Discúlpame por haberlos preocupado de esa manera ¿De acuerdo?, pero estoy bien… así que ya basta.

— "_Bella, casi muero del susto, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás?"_ — si hubiese podido llorar, lo estaría haciendo.

—Lo siento, Alice. Estoy en Phoenix, en casa de mi madre… pero por favor no le digas a nadie en donde me encuentro. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

— "_Bien, por la tarde estaré por ahí"_ — Dijo.

—Está bien, Alice— Susurré.

— "_Por favor no te muevas de ahí hasta que yo llegue ¿De acuerdo?"_ — su voz sonaba con un matiz de alivio y de enojo a la vez.

—De acuerdo— Murmuré.

— "_Nos veremos en un rato. Adiós, Bella"_ —Murmuró y colgó.

Di un largo suspiro después de colgar el teléfono.

De todos modos ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?, Edward y Tanya se iban a casar, yo saldría de sus vidas y todo volvería a ser como si él jamás hubiese existido. Otra oleada de dolor me llegó al pecho y me dejé caer sobre la cama, cerrando mis ojos para volver a perderme en aquel abismo negro que tanto gritaba por mí, por desgracia, eso fue imposible.

Las oleadas de dolor seguían yendo y viniendo sin dejarme en paz ni un solo minuto. Cada vez me iba acostumbrando mas al dolor que sentía, porque sabía que este no se iba a quitar en toda mi vida.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_". La aterciopelada voz de Edward volvió a sonar en el fondo de mi cabeza. Me tapé con una almohada intentando desaparecer ese pensamiento. Sabía que tenía que encontrar alguna actividad para despejarme la mente-

Me paré de la cama y bajé pitando a la cocina, rezando porque René hubiese dejado alguna comida enlatada en la alacena, ya que yo no llevaba ni un solo centavo.

Para mi suerte había dejado algunas latas de Atún y galletas, las debió de haber dejado la última vez que estuvo aquí, porque no parecía que tuviesen mucho tiempo. Las abrí, saqué un plato de los estantes, me lo serví y lo empecé a comer. Mi estomago me lo agradeció.

Mientras comía el atún me di cuenta de que esto que acababa de suceder ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que Edward terminaría haciendo una vida sin mí, junto a Tanya, pero la razón por la cual nunca me obligué a aceptarlo fue porque jamás lo había visto, o sea, jamás había estado tan cerca de esa situación, por lo cual no me había afectado tanto.

Muy en el fondo también sabía que a la larga lo terminaría aceptando, o más que aceptando terminaría por seguir viviendo, aunque eso fuera el esfuerzo más grande que alguna vez tuviese que hacer…, lo tendría que hacer por Charlie y por Jake, por Ang y por Jess, por Anthony, y en fin… por todas las personas que me rodeaban. Tendría que sobrevivir con los lindos recuerdos que me quedaban de aquellos primeros días de Marzo, de aquellos meses hasta Septiembre, porque si eso era lo único lindo que me quedaba de él, lo aceptaría sin chistar.

Era mejor tener algo a no tener nada y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

Lo único que esperaba era que Tanya lo pudiese hacer realmente feliz… eso era lo único a lo que le ponía esperanzas.

Sabía que Edward se merecía lo mejor, y sabia que yo no era la persona correcta para dárselo.

Terminé de comer mi atún y lavé mi plato. Subí corriendo las escaleras y fui directa a mi cuarto. Lo que más ansiaba en este momento era darme un baño, así que saqué de mi closet la ropa que no me pude llevar a Forks ya que era demasiado abierta y casi no cubría nada. Saqué unos shorts blancos y una blusa de tirantes color azul claro, fui al baño donde, gracias a Dios, estaba mi shampoo en el neceser y tome una agradable ducha con agua caliente.

Mientras las gotas de agua caliente golpeaban contra mi espalda y mi cuello, recordé todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Edward. Aunque sabía que esto era masoquista, era lo único que podía calmar mis nervios. Recordé mi primer beso con él… jamás pensé que un beso pudiese ser así, porque al fin y al cabo un beso es solo un beso, depende de la pasión que cada uno le ponga, pero en ese beso hubo más que pura y simple pasión. Fue como si para mí algo hubiese hecho clic en mi vida y de un momento a otro todo se hubiese puesto en el lugar correspondiente. Recordé aquel día que desperté en el hospital y al primer rostro que vi fue el de aquel lindo ángel que estaba junto a mi cama.

Deje escapar un gemido bajo… todos esos recuerdos hicieron que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara. Eran los mejores recuerdos y las mejores experiencias que había tenido en mi vida, y por mucha iban a ser las últimas.

Salí de bañarme y me vestí… aquí, gracias a Dios, hacía calor. Mi loca me hubiese puesto esto si aun siguiera en Forks.

Salí de el baño y fui a mi cuarto, aun seguía como lo recordaba. Mi cama pegada a la ventana, el escritorio y el closet de pino, las paredes pintadas de morado…

Era igual a como lo había dejado.

Me tiré sobre la cama y me acurruqué para poder dormir un poco más. El dolor en mi pecho se había vuelto más soportable, aunque no del todo. Seguía estremeciéndome la manera en la que se había abierto.

Los ojos empezaron a entrecerrárseme y me dejé caer en un estado de duermevela muy tranquilo, soñando con todas las cosas lindas que Edward y yo habíamos pasado.

Soñando que la vida regresaba a la normalidad.

O lo que yo creía que era "Normal"

…

Abrí los ojos algunas horas después. Afuera, el crepúsculo ya estaba poniéndose.

Suspiré.

Alice no tardaría en llegar.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Al mirarme al espejo vi que mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña, así que lo recogí con una simple y sencilla cola de caballo.

Extrañaba tanto mi vida normal.

Suspiré una vez más… realmente era la persona más masoquista que existía.

Escuché el ronroneo de un auto afuera, el sonido me tomo desprevenida y salté del susto. Bajé pitando las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Lo más probable es que Alice hubiese venido en avión y aquí hubiese rentado un auto.

Aun con Alice en el volante, era humanamente imposible que hubiese llegado tan rápido.

Abrí la puerta y el auto que se estacionaba afuera de mi casa me dejo pasmada. Era un Volvo, idéntico al de Edward, pero en rojo oscuro. No se veía quien venía ya que los vidrios estaban completamente polarizados, pero era Alice. Lo sabía. Aunque mi corazón me daba la pequeña sensación de que podía ser otra persona. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa idea.

Me quedé ahí, parada, en la puerta de la casa esperando a que mi visita bajara del auto. Y así lo hizo, con sus andares de bailarina. Alice estaba bajando del auto, pero su expresión tenía algo extraño.

¿Era tristeza? No.

¿Era enojo? Podría ser.

¿Alice estaba avergonzada? Sí.

En sus ojos se podía ver eso. Si hubiese podido sonrojarse lo hubiese hecho, aunque no entendía el por qué.

Me saludó con un gesto de la mano mientras que cerraba la puerta, pero de la puerta del copiloto salió otra persona. Toda la calma que tenía se vino abajo e _ipso facto _ me petrifiqué.

—Edward— Murmuré.


	13. Mediocre

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

**13.- Capítulo**

"_Mediocre"_

**Un Amor Imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"Me encanta escucharte hablar  
>Qué elegancia hacerte sentir mal<br>Sólo quiero que quisieras hoy  
>Demostrarte lo que soy.<p>

Poco a poco  
>Ganó mi odio<br>No quisiste algo más y me quedé hasta el final." Ximena Sariñana

"_¡Voy a matar a Alice!"_ Pensé. Ésto no me podía estar sucediendo, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿De todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen por qué _ÉL_ tenía que haber venido?, se lo dije a Alice, ¡Se lo dije, maldita sea!

Alice corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Bella— Chilló, dando saltitos— ¡Me has metido el peor susto de mi existencia! — Diciendo esto, me volvió a abrazar, pero pegó su boca a mi oído. Su frío aliento me dio escalofríos—. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Escuchó nuestra llamada y me amenazó que si no lo dejaba venir conmigo, él vendría a la fuerza. En serio, lo siento mucho.

Se separó un poco de mi, pero aun tenía sus manos en mis hombros, tomándome como a una niña pequeña. Sus ojos escrutaban mi cara en busca de alguna señal que pudiese decir que era lo que estaba pensando, pero yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo del coraje.

¿Por qué Edward hacia esto? ¿Qué ganaba con venir? ¿Quería verme sufrir más? ¿Acaso era tan masoquista?, éstas y mil preguntas se metieron en mi cabeza en menos de un segundo. Sabía que había venido por alguna razón, pero no la encontraba. Él ya tenía a Tanya, ¿Qué mas quería de mi?

Un escalofrió gigante recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro, y en ese momento hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta.

Seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que la vocecita chillona de Alice me sacó del ensimismamiento.

—Bella, entremos…— Me jaló de un brazo y yo la seguí mecánicamente, aun con las sobras del escalofrío que me había dado.

Entramos y Alice y yo nos sentamos en un silloncito de la sala, Edward se sentó en el sillón individual frente a nosotras. A pesar de tenerlo frente a mí, no me atreví a levantar la mirada. Sabía que en cuanto me encontrara con aquellos ojos color caramelo me perdería en ellos y mi fuerza se haría polvo. No me podía dar el lujo de hacer eso, aunque lo desease con toda el alma.

Tenía que dejar a Edward tener su propia vida. Él no podía estar siempre con la humana, él tenía que ser libre y feliz, y yo se lo estaba impidiendo.

La sala estaba en silencio, un silencio incomodo. Se podía casi cortar la tención que había con un cuchillo. Pero dadas las circunstancias yo tendría que ser la primera en hablar… quiero decir, yo fui la que salió huyendo primero.

—Yo — Tomé aire lentamente— Lo siento mucho… si los preocupe— Dije con la mirada aun clavada en mis manos entrelazadas y el dolor de mi pecho se hacia un poco más agudo.

—No importa, Bella— Dijo Alice con voz cálida—. Lo importante es que estás bien y nada te sucedió— Dudo un poco, pero por fin preguntó— ¿Nos podrías explicar el por qué huiste?

_Ipso facto_ me congelé. No podía decirles el por qué de mi huida. Eso solo haría que Edward se sintiera más culpable y que yo siguiese arruinando su vida. ¿Cómo esperaban que les dijera _"Alice, Edward me fui porque me enteré de que el amor de mi vida se va a casar con una maldita vampiresa que por cierto, me odia"_ era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras. Y tampoco yo quería hablar respecto al tema.

—Bella— La voz de Alice empezaba a dejar al aire su curiosidad—, estamos esperando.

—Fue por… una situación… que me tomó por sorpresa— En ese momento me atreví a levantar la vista hacia Alice-, pero estoy intentado superarlo.

Edward, frente a mí, soltó un bufido casi inaudible, y yo volví a bajar la mirada, esta situación hizo que el agujero en mi pecho se tensara una vez más, pero este dolor se iba haciendo cada vez más familiar. De todos modos, sabía perfectamente que me tendría que acostumbrar… dudaba que se pudiera quitar con el tiempo.

—¿No quieres hablar del tema? — Pregunto Alice con voz amable.

—No. La verdad es que no— Murmuré.

—OK— Alice tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a verla—. Bella, no te voy a obligar si no quieres— Sonrió cálidamente—. Por cierto, Reneé ha marcado como loca al hospital, quiere hablar contigo. Carlisle le dijo que tú estabas con Esme y conmigo en Los Ángeles acompañándonos, porque no te podías quedar sola en casa… así que no te preocupes, podemos quedarnos aquí algunos días, si quieres— Volvió a sonreír pero esa alegría no le llego a los ojos.

Al escuchar esto mi corazón destrozado dio un brinco. Reneé… tenía que hablar con ella, ¡Se me había pasado por completo esto!, También necesitaba hablar con Jake. Recordé la última vez que lo vi y pareció que había sido hace años, en vez que hace una corta semana.

Ésto me dio un poco de esperanzas.

—Alice, ¿Puedo llamar a Reneé y a Jake?- Pregunte con un poco de brillo en los ojos.

Edward, frente a mi, soltó un gruñido y cerró la mandíbula audiblemente ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Ahora porque estaba enojado?, Por primera vez me atreví a mirarlo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al instante, en ellos había un dejo de ira, pero ¿Por qué? Sabía bien que Jake nunca le había caído bien. Pero esa no era una razón para comportarse de esa manera.

Independientemente de el enojo que me embargó al ver su expresión, me di cuenta de que en el momento en que lo mire directamente a los ojos todo mi cuerpo pareció relajarse. Era como si él tuviese algún don extraño sobre mi… parecía como si todo el mundo alrededor desapareciese y quedáramos solo él y yo en alguna clase de burbuja. Me perdí de nuevo en su mirada, y presentía que él hacía lo mismo.

Miré detenidamente sus facciones, sus labios, todo.

Otro escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo. Pudieron haber sido segundos, o horas… la verdad es que eso no tenia demasiada relevancia.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para quitarme del todo el hechizo de su mirada, y gire mi cabeza para ver a Alice que intercambiaba miradas entre Edward y yo. Parecía demasiado extrañada, pero una vez más… no era algo que me importase demasiado.

—Sí, Bella— Dijo—. Llámales, mientras Edward y yo iremos por las maletas al auto.

Salté del sillón y subí las escaleras corriendo, por más extraño que pareciese sentía como si volara. Esa mirada que habíamos cruzado Edward y yo había hecho que sintiera un poco de vida de nuevo en el cuerpo.

Esperanzas, esperanzas. No… ya no… ni una sola vez mas. Tenía que librarme de esto a como diese lugar. Me estaba lastimando a mi misma y estaba lastimando a Edward. Tenía que dejarlo… tenía que dejarlo ya.

Con estos pensamientos llegué a mi cuarto. En mi buro estaba mi celular. Dudé un poco en tomarlo, ya que sabía perfectamente que me esperaría una charla demasiado larga con mi madre respecto a todo lo que había sucedido… y la verdad no sabía si estaba de humor para aguantar que me estuviese repitiendo todo una y otra vez. Suspiré lentamente y marque el número de la casa de Reneé en Jacksonville. Tenía que marcarle. Al fin y al cabo, era mi madre.

El teléfono sonó tres veces y una linda voz contestó.

—_¿Sí, diga?_

—¿Mamá? Soy yo, Bella— Dije, cautelosamente.

—¡_Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Por fin llamas a la pobre de tu madre!, hija… no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por todo lo que ha sucedido con el pobre de Charlie, y tú ni una llamada me habías hecho ¿Qué piensas?... OK, OK… olvida lo que dije. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Estás en Los Ángeles, cierto? ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?_- dijo todo tan rápido que no tomó ni un solo respiro. Jamás pensé que hubiese una persona que pudiese aventar tanta cantidad de palabras sin respirar, pero parece que ya la había encontrado.

—Calma, mamá. Respira. Estoy bien… la estoy pasando fenomenal aquí en Los Ángeles, aunque extraño a Charlie, pero ya regresaré a Forks en un par de días— Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡_Oh, querida!_ — Reneé comenzó a sollozar—, _Pobre de ti y de todo lo que está pasando, en cuanto llegues a Forks iré contigo. No quiero dejarte sola._

Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo completo, Reneé no podía ir a Forks. Sería ponerla en peligro. No. No podía permitir eso. El simple hecho de saber que Victoria estaría cerca de la indefensa de mi madre me puso los nervios de punta.

—Ah, no, mamá. No te preocupes. Carlisle dice que Charlie estará fuera del hospital en algunos días, así que no hay la razón por la cual vayas hasta Forks. Todo estará bien— Intenté sonar lo más alegre y despreocupada del mundo. No quería a Reneé en Forks.

—_¿Estás segura, hija?_

—Sí, mamá. No te preocupes— Mentí de nuevo pero con más naturalidad que nunca. Ésto de mentir se me estaba empezando a dar bien.

—_Prométeme que si necesitas algo, no dudarás en llamarme y estaré ahí más rápido que un relámpago_—dijo con voz tierna.

—Te lo prometo, mamá— Murmuré.

Después de una exhaustiva plática de treinta minutos con Reneé, en la que me obligó a contarle casi todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido últimamente, por fin pude colgar. A veces mi madre podía ser tan exagerada.

Tomé el celular una vez más, buscando el teléfono celular de Jake, pero justo antes de que me pudiese meter a la agenda de mi móvil, Alice entró en mi cuarto con sus andares de Bailarina y su sonrisa plateada. Se sentó a un lado de mí en la cama.

—Bella— Dijo, quitándome el celular de la mano—, vamos a cenar. Mañana podrás llamar a Jake. De todos modos, Carlisle ha estado en contacto con toda la manada. Así que no te preocupes, todos están enterados de todo lo que ha sucedido.

¿Eh?

¿Podría repetirme eso de nuevo?

¿Licántropos y vampiros… _hablando?_

_¿QUÉ?_

—Bells, respira- Dijo Alice pasando una mano por enfrente de mis ojos-. Aunque no nos gusten los _chuchos_—dijo con un tono despectivo—, ellos te quieren, y nos han servido para cazar a Victoria. Créeme, no le queda mucho tiempo teniendo a los licántropos de nuestro lado— Sonrió con seguridad.

—¿Ellos están con... ustedes? O sea, ellos los están ayudando— Se me fue el aire.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar del tema— Me tocó la mejilla—. Ahora vamos a cenar.

—Está bien— Murmuré aun perdida en mi mente.

—Respira, tonta Bella— Volvió a reír—. Oye ¿Quieres salir hoy?.

Observé el reloj, deseando que fuese media noche, pero por desgracia a penas eran las 7:45 PM.

Mierda.

—Sí, Bells. Por favor, vamos a salir— Puso un puchero— Por favor, por favor, por favor hazlo por mí… te prometo no ponerte tacones y que estaremos aquí para antes de las 12, pero por favor, ¡Quiero conocer algo de Phoenix!

—Estás completamente loca. No voy a salir hoy. ¿No ves que no tengo ropa?, aparte de que soy un peligro andante para caminar por las calles de Phoenix, y por ultimo no creo que a Edward le guste demasiado la idea… Y un bono extra: estoy demasiado incomoda en esta situación— Dije, casi gritando.

—Bella, Bella, Tonta Bella— Dijo, sonriendo—. Ropa traigo yo. No te pienso poner tacones. Vamos a salir para que se te despeje un poco la mente. Edward ya aceptó en ir porque él también quiere salir, y por último, yo sé que esto es incomodo pero te terminaras acostumbrando, por favor.

—Está bien, está bien, pero antes de las 12 quiero estar aquí— Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

—¡Yuppy! — Empezó a dar saltitos por todo el cuarto y a aplaudir.

—Impresionante— Murmuré con los ojos clavados en el duende que saltaba—. Como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan nefasto.

—Es un talento natural— Me sacó la lengua, divertida.

—Bien, empecemos antes de que me arrepienta— Dije con un gesto dramático.

Alice bajó las escaleras y subió de nuevo en menos de un minuto con 3 maletas y una caja inmensa de maquillaje. Suspiré. Ésto realmente iba a ser una tortura.

Mientras Alice me arreglaba- O más bien me torturaba- mi mente divagó. Sabía perfectamente que esto era lo que necesitaba: salir y despejarme. Conocer gente nueva e intentar sacarme a Edward Cullen de la mente, pero por desgracia no podía. Y no es porque no pudiese lograrlo, sino porque no quería.

Sabía que esta era una actitud demasiado sadomasoquista de mi parte, y que al final cuando él se fuera y se casara iba a pagar las consecuencias muy, muy caras, pero como ya lo había pensado antes, preferiría sufrir por todo lo que restaba de mi maldita existencia a olvidar siquiera algún detalle de la existencia de Edward en mi vida.

Sabía que era una actitud estúpida de mi parte, que al fin y al cabo la única lastimada en la situación sería yo, pero una vez más: no me importaba. Aparte de que estaba el hecho de que yo tendría que seguir con mi maldita y desastrosa vida. Sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría lastimando a Edward, por no poder superarlo, así que lo tendría que hacer aunque sintiese que una parte de mi alma se quedara con él.

Edward Cullen jamás podría ser otra cosa que el más puro y simple amor de mi total existencia.

Nadie, nunca, podría tomar su lugar.

Y ahí, entre fijador y maquillaje, lo prometí. Prometí que aunque me doliera tendría que seguir adelante con alguien, con alguien que no fuera Edward, y que lo tendría que empezar a hacer desde ahorita.

A mi mente vino a imagen de Anthony, el perfecto clon de Edward. Este pensamiento hizo que me diera escalofríos. Era demasiado difícil imaginarse una vida sin Edward. Imaginarme con Anthony era mucho peor. Él era un buen chico y todo, pero era demasiado parecido a Edward y eso sería un recordatorio no solo físico, sino también mental de que Edward algún día existió. Aunque sabía que con el tiempo por lo físico me vería diferente, renovada o como lo pudiese llamar, por dentro cada sentimiento, cada célula, cada latido de mi corazón serian de él… y eso nunca nadie lo cambiaria.

—¡Bella, estás lista! — Chilló Alice limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria de su cara con gesto dramático.

Yo todavía seguía ensimismada en los más oscuros recovecos de mi mente cuando me vi en el espejo. La imagen que vi me regreso a la realidad.

—¡Marie Alice Brandon Cullen! — Grité con furia—, No pienso utilizar esto. Mejor desnúdame… creo que eso taparía más.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Aquí hace calor y te ves bellísima— su mirada y su voz se tornaron más siniestras—. Aparte, no te vas a cambiar… inténtalo si quieres pero te aseguro que saldrás vestida de esta casa así.

Era yo… pero diferente. Mi simple imagen hizo que me pusiera roja. Sabía que no podría cambiarme de ropa, a menos que quisiera morir en manos de Alice. Lo único que me podía calmar era que no llevaría tacones. En otra ocasión podría decir que si me veía bien. Pero ahorita era algo que realmente no me importaba.

Suspire pesadamente antes de girarme a Alice.

—Listo— Gruñí—. Ahora ¿Nos podríamos ir? Tengo mucha hambre.

—Claro— Sonrió malévolamente—. Vamos. Edward nos espera abajo.

Respire profundamente varias veces para no hiperventilar mientras bajaba las escaleras. ¿Por qué demonios me había metido en esto? Yo no debería de salir así vestida y menos en el estado de depresión en el que me encontraba en estos momentos.

Llegamos abajó y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana. Ahí estaba Edward sentado en uno de los sillones. Su belleza resaltaba gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

Tenía una camisa negra, abierta de los primeros dos botones y las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo. Estaba desfajado, y llevaba unos pantalones medio sueltos de mezclilla. Me deslumbré al instante. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Sacudí la cabeza y fijé mi mirada en Alice que miraba a Edward, divertida, y Edward a su vez me miraba a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su boca estaba en una línea.

Eso solo podía decir una cosa. Problemas.

—Ella _no_ va a salir vestida así— Gruñó.

—_Hermanito_— dijo Alice con sarcasmo—, va a salir así porque yo lo digo, ¿Alguna duda? — Dijo entre dientes.

Edward se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

—Vámonos— Gruño.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos en el Volvo, yo atrás y Alice y Edward adelante.

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino… solo se podía sentir la tensión que Edward emanaba de sí mismo. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? No tenía derecho a decirme que era y que no era lo que yo me podía poner, es decir… si a esas vamos yo le diría que es un pecado andante… y no lo dejaría salir de su casa.

Él no tenía derecho alguno en decidir nada en mi vida. Nada. Aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera.

Llegamos al centro de Phoenix, donde había muchos restaurantes, discos y bares. Aparcamos en un lugar vacio casi en el centro de la calle y nos bajamos.

Yo me sentía demasiado incomoda con el atuendo que estaba utilizando, así que mis mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo por tiempo indefinido. Solo rezaba porque no me dijeran nada.

Caminamos hacia un restaurante muy lindo, que tenía mesas afuera con sombrillas y había mamparas con la luz tenue. Había música bohemia, así que se podía decir que estaba acogible el lugar.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera y llegó el mesero a pedirnos la orden.

—Yo un vaso de Coca Cola, por favor— Dijo Alice con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Que sean dos— Dije yo.

—Tres- Apunto Edward con la mirada fija en mi. Ésta mirada hizo que me diera un escalofrió… no era una mirada de odio, ni de curiosidad, era una mirada con un sentimiento que realmente no pude descifrar.

—¿Y de cenar? — Preguntó el camarero.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en mi rápidamente. Obvio, yo era la única que cenaría.

Maldije por lo bajo.

—Hmm… ravioles con zetas, por favor— Murmuré. Era lo primero que vi en la carta.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, me petrifique… un flash back de una fría noche en Port Ángeles, de una mesera de veintiún años, de unos individuos queriéndome lastimar, de un secreto que descubrí, de un vampiro del que me enamoré irrevocablemente me llegaron a la mente.

El dolor de mi pecho que por un momento se había calmado, volvió a regurgitar con toda su fuerza, dejándome sin aire. Esto era demasiado difícil, demasiado.

Giré mi vista hacia Edward, que parecía que también se había acordado de aquella noche en Port Ángeles, solo que esta vez él me desvió la mirada. Como intentado ocultarme alguna emoción que no que no quería que yo viera.

Suspiré pesadamente y Edward me observo por el rabillo de su ojo para luego volver a poner cara de nada. Inescrutable.

—Ay, Bells— Giré a ver a Alice que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara— iré a hablar con Jazz, en un momento regreso— Sonrío con más ganas.

No pude decir nada y me congelé. ¡Maldita Alice me las iba a pagar luego!, ¿Por qué me quería dejar sola con su hermano? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la situación? Maldije internamente. La miré con ojos asesinos. Ésto nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Ella simplemente sonrío.

Se paró con sus andares de bailarina y se desapareció de mi vista, quien sabe a dónde.

Edward y yo nos observamos por un buen rato. Ninguno le desvió la mirada al otro esta vez. Intentábamos decirnos mil y un cosas con los ojos. Pero por desgracia, eso no era suficiente.

Por fin… se digno a dirigirme la palabra.

—Bella— Murmuró con voz enojada—, nunca, me escuchaste, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme esto.

—¿De qué hablas? — Luché porque mi voz no dejara ver el temblor que ahora me recorría todo el cuerpo.

Se acercó un poco más a mí.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera— Sus ojos llamearon.

Me quedé en silencio. No sabía qué responderle. De lo único de lo que era consiente era de la gota de sudor que me surcaba la nuca y del temblor que me recorría entero el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? — Preguntó, expectante.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Dímelo— Dijo demandante.

Negué con la cabeza una vez más.

—Ahora— Susurró tan cerca de mí, que su aliento dulce me golpeó la cara.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de volver a mi cuerpo. Me había quedado petrificada por la cercanía en la que estábamos. Si me acercaba unos centímetros más lo podría besar. Claro, eso no sucedería ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque muriese por hacerlo.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, y puse mi cara más cínica. Tenía que decírselo… tenía que sacarme esto de la mente y ver cómo reaccionaba. Él y yo todavía estábamos demasiado, peligrosamente, demasiado cerca. Éste era el momento.

—Felicidades por tu boda— Dije con tono casual y un intento de sonrisa en los labios, pero esa alegría no me subió a los ojos…

… Y el corazón se me estaba destrozando.

* * *

><p>No se desesperen. Sé que la actitud de Bella es horrenda y sadomasoquista, pero prometo que en exáctamente tres capítulos, todo eso cambiará ;)<p>

Las amo.

Mommy's.


	14. Besos en la Oscuridad

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>14.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Besos en la Oscuridad" _

**Un Amor Imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"I wish they could not see me at all  
>How I wish I could describe their pain<br>Or my pain" Tango with Lions

¿Era posible que a los vampiros se les callera la mandíbula? Porque si no era posible, entonces no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había sucedido a Edward. En el momento en que pronuncié aquellas palabras Edward se quedó completa y totalmente inmóvil, con la boca abierta, literalmente abierta, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que temí por un momento de que se le fuesen a salir de las orbitas.

Aparte de que, al pronunciar aquellas palabras, mi interior había quedado reducido a puro y simple polvo, ¿Qué demonios me había sucedido?, tanto quería saber su respuesta, pero ahora que veía su reacción se esfumaron todas las ganas de escucharla. Él obviamente no esperaba esto, él no esperaba que yo lo supiese. Pero, digo, ¿Esperaba que yo no me enterase de lo que iba a ocurrir, hasta el día de su boda? ¿Qué me iba a quedar con una _maldita_ sonrisa en los labios y que le iba a dar mis felicitaciones? No, él sabía demasiado bien lo que sucedería en el instante en que yo me enterara.

Iba a morirme.

Edward siguió con esa cara de impresión. Es más, creo que se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal , si eso era físicamente posible.

Mis ansias subieron. Quería una respuesta, así que tuve que ser yo la que rompiera el silencio.

–Edward– Murmuré– ¿Podrías responderme?

–Bella…– Musitó– Lo siento. Yo… realmente lo siento– Bajó su mirada y crispó sus manos en dos puños.

Me quedé en silencio, intentando analizar sus palabras. Él decía "_lo siento"_, pero no era porque en realidad lo sintiese, sino por pura y mera cortesía. No lo decía por haberme hecho sufrir de esa manera. No, él nunca diría un "lo siento" por eso.

El silencio se prolongó, pero yo no iba a ser la que lo rompiera. Mi mente, en si, se encontraba en un estado de atolondramiento gigante. El dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme respiraba la dulce esencia que venía de Edward, quien estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Me separé un poco de él, sus ojos color caramelo me tenían hipnotizada, pero no me podía dar el lujo de estar tan cerca. No cuando tenía la maldita sensación en mis labios de querer besarlo.

–Bella, dime lo que estas pensando, ¡por favor! – Dijo con tono ansioso.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Nada, Edward– Esbocé una simple sonrisa, pero esa alegría no me subió a los ojos–. No estoy pensando en nada.

Un gruñido sordo salió de su pecho, sacándome completamente de mi ensimismamiento. Acercó un poco sus labios a mi oído y dijo con voz enojada, si es que el terciopelo podía escucharse así.

–Bella, te conozco– suspiró y su frio aliento me dio escalofríos–, así que dime de una vez qué es lo que piensas– Se separó un poco de mí y me volví a perder en su profunda mirada color caramelo.

–No, Edward. Tú no me conoces– Al decir esto sentí que algo en mi interior se quebraba.

–¿Acaso has cambiado? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja perfecta.

–Demasiado. Tú más que nadie debería de saberlo– Dije suavemente.

Me observó de nuevo, pero ahora su expresión era diferente. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza, y tenía una mueca en la cara. Nos miramos de nuevo por un largo rato, intentando descifrar lo que cada uno estaba pensando. No sabía cuál era la cara que yo tenía, pero por su mirada sabía que no estaba del todo bien. Yo había cambiado, demasiado. La vida en si para mí ya no tenía sentido. El sentido de mi existencia estaba sentado a un lado de mí, observándome. Pero él ya no me pertenecía, y más bien, nunca lo había hecho. Pero yo sí, cada partícula de mi cuerpo, cada suspiro adquirido, cada respiración, cada latido del corazón tenían la marca de Edward. Toda mi maldita existencia tenía la marca de Edward. Aunque eso no le importase demasiado a él, por supuesto.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su rostro con mi mirada. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos color caramelo, su nariz simétrica, todo. Su rostro era el de un ángel. Un ángel al que yo no merecía. ¿Qué cosa podría tener yo que lo hiciera quedarse conmigo? Nada. Ni un solo pelo de mi cabeza valía tanto pena como para merecerlo.

El mesero llego con nuestras bebidas y la comida. Pero yo no me moví, ni cambie el curso de mi mirada. Ni él tampoco lo hizo. Suspiró lentamente, y, por fin, se dignó a hablar.

–Come– Me ordenó, apuntando, con su barbilla, el plato.

Obedecí al instante. Tomé uno de los ravioles con el tenedor y me lo metí en la boca. Ésto me abrió el apetito como por arte de magia, no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que sentí el delicioso sabor del raviol recorriéndome toda la garganta.

Él me observó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que no se quedaría así de quieto. Sabía realmente bien que teníamos ésta plática pendiente. Le agradecí al cielo por qué me dejara comer en silencio, tenía que poner mis ideas en orden. Sabía que si seguíamos hablando terminaría por decirle toda la verdad, que lo amaba, y que si se casaba con Tanya yo moriría completamente, más de lo que estaba ahora. Que moría por besar sus labios y que mataría por ser yo la que estuviese en lugar de Tanya para casarme con él, porque yo, Isabella Marie Swan, moría por unirme a él, era lo único que deseaba en este momento. Aunque mi miedo al matrimonio fuera casi una enfermedad, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar eso por estar con él por el resto de mi humanidad.

Fijé mi mirada en el plato mientras cogía otro raviol con el tenedor. No quería verlo, esto era demasiado difícil. El agujero en mi pecho estaba a la espera de por fin poderse abrir contundentemente, y yo sabía perfectamente que esa espera no se alargaría mucho.

Gracias al cielo Alice apareció de nuevo, pero no traía una expresión de felicidad. Se dejo caer en la silla frente a mí y resopló.

–¿Y bien? – Enarcó una ceja perfecta.

–¿"Y bien" qué? – Dije, poniéndome otro raviol en la boca.

Me miro con cara de incredulidad por unos segundos y después agregó:

–Nada. Jazz está bien, dice que Charlie lo darán de alta para pasado mañana– Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me emocioné tanto al pensar en eso que casi me ahogo con un raviol. Me tuve que dar varias palmaditas en el pecho para poder volver a respirar.

–Entonces ¿Nos podríamos ir mañana? – Dije con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara.

–Sí, si eso es lo que quieres– Alice asintió con la cabeza dándole una rápida mirada al vampiro de cabellos bronicios que se encontraba a un lado mío y luego a mí.

–Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

–¿Lista para irnos? – Preguntó Alice.

Hice una mueca.

Edward le hizo una seña al camarero y este vino hacia nosotros.

–¿Alguna otra cosa más que les pueda ofrecer? – Dijo, con su mirada fija en mi rostro.

–No– Contestó Edward, atrayendo la atención del camarero hacia él–. La cuenta, nada más– Dijo con la voz fría y calculadora.

–Por supuesto– El camarero sacó una carpetita de cuero negro y se la entregó a Edward, pero sin dejar de verme.

–Aquí tiene– Dijo Edward al instante mandándole una mirada asesina mientras le entregaba la carpeta con el dinero.

–Gracias– Dijo el camarero y me volvió a observar con un intento de mirada sexi, que mas que gustarme, me dio asco–. Regresen pronto.

Edward tomó mi cintura y me sacó de ahí. Me tensé al instante por su agarre, pero caminé a su lado. Cuando estábamos fuera de la vista del camarero, me soltó, dejándome una sensación de hormigueo donde me había tocado.

–Wow– Chilló Alice y se carcajeó.

Edward, a un lado de mi, gruñó.

–Eso no es gracioso, Alice– Dije con enojo–. Hizo eso por la manera en la que vengo vestida, y todo gracias a ti.

–Oh, vamos, Bells– Dijo con una sonrisa malévola–. Estas soltera ¿No? Debería de aprovechar.

Edward y yo nos tensamos al instante. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que yo realmente estaba _soltera_. La misma palabra hizo que me diera escalofríos. Edward a mi lado volvió a gruñir, aunque aun no entendía realmente el por qué de su enojo. Él debería de alegrarse de eso ¿No?, en todo caso él fue el que me dejo así.

–Bueno, bueno, no se pongan así los dos. No era para tanto–Murmuró Alice.

–Está bien– Murmuré–, solo que no lo había pensado de esa manera.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en mí, mientras que yo tenía mi mirada baja. Parecía que mi respuesta lo había impresionado. Pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué? Él, de seguro, había pensado en eso antes que yo. Aunque algo muy, muy dentro de mí, que fue creciendo cada vez más, me dijo que no.

–¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–, Hay que celebrar que Charlie ya va a salir del hospital, ¿No creen?

–No– Gruñí–. Yo quiero dormir– Aunque, en realidad, no tenia sueño.

–¡Bella!, no seas aguafiestas, ¿Cuándo personas como nosotros- se apunto a sí misma y luego a Edward- podremos estar en Phoenix otra vez sin correr peligro?

–Cuando ustedes quieran y sea de noche– Contra ataqué con mi ceño fruncido.

Alice bufó y rodó sus ojos.

–Bien, vámonos– Gruñó.

Caminamos hacia el Volvo en silencio y nos metimos en el auto. Como siempre, en el viaje de regreso, no se dijo ni una sola palabra. Le agradecía a Dios, internamente, por ello. No podría haber soportado otra de las locas ideas de Alice por divertirnos, ella tendía a dejarse llevar por el momento.

Edward también estaba muy ausente, parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Con la mirada perdida en las grandes luces de la ciudad mientras las pasábamos a toda velocidad. Yo iba también viendo por la ventana, pensando en lo que había sucedido hace rato con Edward.

La realidad me pegó como si fuera un guate de box. Edward y Tanya se iban a casar, muy pronto y para mi desgracia yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y aunque lo pudiese hacer, sabía que con quien realmente Edward quería estar era con ella, no conmigo, sino ¿Por qué demonios me había dejado? Los ojos se me empezaron a rozar una vez más de lágrimas, pero las retuve.

No podía hacerle esto a Edward, no podía dejar que viera mi sufrimiento porque sabía que eso lo haría infeliz. No porque me quisiera, ni mucho menos, porque eso ya me había quedado bastante claro desde hace tiempo; sino porque él era todo un caballero y odiaba ver a las mujeres llorando. El agujero en mi pecho se tenso dejándome sin aire. Tuve que respirar pausadamente para regresar a la normalidad.

Estacionamos el auto afuera de la casa y nos bajamos. Todo seguía en silencio cuando entramos a la casa.

–Así que…– se giró hacia Edward en cuanto entramos a la sala– Tú te irás con Bella mañana por la noche en avión a Forks. Yo todavía me tengo que quedar aquí haciendo unas cosas– Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

_Ipso facto_ me tensé, ¿Por qué Alice me quería hacer esto?, no, no esto era una maldita pesadilla, realmente empezaba a odiar a Alice en este momento.

Edward aceptó sin chistar, con un movimiento de su cabeza. El y Alice intercambiaron una mirada demasiado extraña que no pude descifrar. Solo esperaba que esa mirada no tuviera nada que ver conmigo.

Me despedí de los dos y subí a mi cuarto. Estaba demasiado agotada y ya pasaban de las 11:00 así que me desvestí con desgana y me puse un pijama que Alice me había dejado sobre la cama. Era un short y una playerita de tirantes azul obscuro de seda. Me acurruqué en mi cama y me dejé caer en el sueño que tanto me llamaba.

Caí en un estado de duermevela que no me ayudó del todo, puesto que aun era consciente del dolor que tenía dentro de mí. Realmente no sabía cómo había sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Ninguna persona normal hubiese aguantado todos los sentimientos que yo tenía encerrados en mi corazón. ¿Por qué Edward tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?... aparte de amarlo con toda mi alma. Sabía que era una completa estúpida al estar amando a alguien al que no pensaba en mí de la misma manera. Pero era lo único que aun me mantenía con vida. Lo único que realmente me daba un aliento para poder seguir adelante. Él ha sido, es y será el amor de mi vida y aunque él se case, y se vaya, no podre cambiar los sentimientos que tengo.

Extrañaba tanto su tacto contra mi piel. Sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Argh… Era simplemente insoportable.

No sé en qué momento de la noche me dormí realmente. Un sueño sin pesadillas. Aunque aun así sentía el vacio en mi cuerpo, desde hacía exactamente 6 meses me sentía así. Como si no tuviese nada en el cuerpo. Como si toda la alegría de mi mundo se hubiese extinguido.

Cómo extrañaba ser feliz y poder creer en las cosas. No sabía realmente como había caído en esto, hace seis meses era la persona más feliz que había en el mundo y hoy era una huraña. Mi vida dio un giro de 360° y no entendía por qué. Estos pensamientos me acechaban constantemente. Aunque ahora no tenia del todo la energía para poder hacerme más preguntas. Solo me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo para que mis parpados descansaran.

Solo quería dormir, a ver si así olvidaba.

…

–¡Bella!– La voz chillona de Alice me despertó.

Giré sobre mi misma y me tapé la cara con una almohada, ¿Es que acaso esta duendecilla no sabía qué hora era?

–Bella, ¡Ya levántate, dormilona! – Canturreó, mientras saltaba en mi cama.

–Alice, por Dios. Es muy temprano– Gruñí bajo la almohada.

–No– Chilló–. Son las 10:00 de la mañana, Isabella Marie Swan. Levántate ahora– Y diciendo esto me quitó las cobijas de encima.

–Eres la cosa más peligrosa que he conocido en toda mi vida– Dije con voz pastosa.

– Lo sé, ahora a levantarse. Vamos, floja.

Me estiré en la cama y me levanté, tallándome los ojos. Odiaba definitivamente a Alice Cullen.

–Vamos, vamos– Me empujó al baño–. Metete a bañar, ten aquí está tu ropa.

Me dio un juego de ropa limpia y me metió a fuerza al baño. Suspiré. Ella nunca iba a cambiar.

–Rápido, Bella, que se nos hace tarde– Chilló mientras ponía sus manos en mi espalda para seguir empujándome.

–¿Tarde para qué? – Gruñí.

–Tonta, Bella; para desayunar y preparar todo para nuestro regreso– Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No dije nada y me encerré en el baño. Abrí la llave de la regadera y me comencé a desvestir mecánicamente. Ningún pensamiento coherente me venía a la mente. Solo varios recuerdos de Edward y de mi me llenaron la cabeza. Decidí recordarlos todos, una vez más esto era lo único que me podía subir el ánimo un día como estos. El olor a mi champú me regresó la vida al cuerpo. Fresas.

Suspiré. Edward siempre iba a ser un misterio para mí. Creo que jamás podría llegar a conocerlo realmente. Eso me entristeció al instante.

Las gotitas de agua caliente que recorrían mi espalda me relajaron completamente. Era lo que necesitaba: relajarme, porque sabía que en el instante en que estuviera dos horas con Edward en el avión mi cuerpo se tensaría por completo_._

Salí de bañarme, me sequé el cuerpo y me puse lo que Alice me había dado. Realmente no le preste mucha atención. Sabía que era algo blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy bajos y entubados pero no me interesaba realmente. Seguía inmersa en mis pensamientos mientras me lavaba los dientes.

"_Edward, si supieras cuanto te amo…"_ decía una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza. ¿Me pregunto si él alguna vez sabría realmente cuanto lo amo? ¿Habría una persona que lo pudiese amar más que yo?... y la respuesta para las dos preguntas era un simple y rotundo _No. _Él nunca lo sabría, y por ende no se daría cuenta. Y no creo que hubiese otra persona que lo amara más que yo. Él era mi mundo, aunque él no lo supiese. Pero creo que era mejor así…. Así no tendría porque preocuparse por algo que realmente no importaba.

Salí del baño, y aunque me encontrase perdida en algún lugar de mi mente camine escaleras abajo, ahí con todas las cortinas cerradas se encontraban Alice y Edward en la sala platicando en murmullos bajos, parecía como si se estuviesen peleando. Alice miraba a Edward enojada y con los brazos cruzados, este la veía con cara divertida pero enojada. Los dos al verme se callaron al instante. ¿Por qué estarían peleando? Mi curiosidad creció.

–Bells– Canturreó Alice, ahora con una sonrisa en la cara– ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Caminé hacia la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones frente a ellos, tomé mis piernas con mis manos y suspiré.

–No tengo hambre– Murmuré.

Alice puso cara de disgusto.

–Bella, ya sabes lo que dijo Carlisle sobre tus desmayos– Dijo entre dientes.

–Lo sé– Bajé la mirada–, pero enserio no tengo hambre.

Los ojos de Edward estaba clavada en mi rostro. Ésto me ponía demasiado nerviosa, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

–Bien, Bella– Alice llamo mi atención una vez más–, hoy te irás a las 6:30 de la tarde con Edward a Seattle, yo me quedare aquí un rato mas porque necesito hacer algunas cosas y me iré en el Porche, así que los alcanzare haya más al rato– Dijo lentamente como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño.

–Está bien– Murmuré casi inaudiblemente con la mirada de nuevo fija en mis rodillas.

–¿Bella? – Dijo Alice con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar lejano.

Edward, al leer su pensamiento, puso cara de enojo y frunció el seño.

–¿Sí, Alice? – Murmuré con la vista fija en ella.

–Deberías ir a contestar tu celular– Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar en el piso de arriba. Me paré rápidamente y subí pitando las escaleras, llegué a mi cuarto y tomé el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, era un número desconocido, pero decidí contestar.

–Bue… Bueno– Jadeé por el esfuerzo hecho.

–_¿Bella?_ – una voz demasiado familiar me llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono–, _soy yo: Anthony._

–¡Anthony! – sonreí al instante– ¿Cómo estás?

–_Bien, princesa. Aquí extrañándote_– dijo con tono triste–_ ¿Tú cómo estás?... escuché que te fuiste a Los Ángeles._

–Ah, sí, pero regreso hoy, a las 9:00 de la noche ya estaré en Seattle con Charlie– Dije con una risa.

–_Qué bueno, princesa. Realmente te extraño. Oye, ¿Te importaría si te voy a visitar hoy por la noche?_ –Dijo con un tono dulce.

–Claro, Anthony. Me encantaría que fueras– Dije con voz jocosa.

–_Bien, princesa, entonces ahí estaré a las 9:00 en punto. ¡Me tengo que ir!, pero te mando un beso de esos que te gustan_– Dijo con tono pícaro y no pude evitar reírme al igual que él, las imágenes del beso que nos habíamos dado me llegaron a la mente como diluvio.

–Claro, Anthony. Cuídate y nos veremos luego… igual, tú también un beso de esos que te gustan– Murmuré la última parte.

–_Ah… entonces serán besos tuyos. Adiós princesa_– Dijo con voz tierna.

–Adiós, Anthony– Colgué el teléfono.

A veces era tan fácil que Anthony me gustara, con él todo era más fácil, todo salía más natural, pero no, él no era la persona a la que yo amaba, aunque sabía perfectamente que él me podría ayudar a superar a Edward, pero no lo quería utilizar de esa manera. No. Anthony valía demasiado como para poder hacerle eso.

El día se pasó demasiado rápido y yo me la pase sentada en la sala leyendo – O más bien intentando leer ya que Edward no dejaba de observarme. En realidad no entendí ni una sola palabra de las que había leído porque mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de mi cuerpo.

Pensé en demasiadas cosas, ¿Cómo sería la boda de Edward? ¿Tendría sus gustos? ¿Estaría llena de vampiros? ¿Qué flores pondrían? ¿Qué música habría? ¿Alice estaría ayudando?, mil preguntas al respecto me saltaron a la mente, aunque sabía que esto me lastimaba lo suficiente como para dejarme sin aire, me daba demasiada curiosidad saber todos los detalles.

¿Edward dejaría a Tanya coordinar la boda o el también ayudaría? ¿Cómo sería su anillo de compromiso? ¿Dónde seria la boda?, Intenté imaginármela, y por desgracia sí pude. La boda perfecta, con las personas perfectas… simplemente la vida perfecta.

Por supuesto, yo no estaba dentro de la imagen. La imagen que yo tenía de donde estaría cuando la boda pasara era de mí, mas destruida que nunca, mas lastimada que nadie; esa era mi imagen. Realmente no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para salir de ese sufrimiento una vez que ocurriera… ni yo misma lo sabía.

Varios suspiros se me escaparon en toda la tarde, por supuesto Edward se daba cuenta de ellos, porque cada vez que suspiraba Edward ensanchaba más su mirada, como intentando ver cuál era la razón por la cual suspiraba. Obviamente, no pudo… pero creo que tenía una pequeña idea por la cual yo estaba tan perdida en mi mente, porque no me dejo sola ni un instante.

A las seis de la tarde ya nos encontrábamos yendo hacia el aeropuerto en el iba en silencio, como ya era costumbre. Edward iba perdido en su mundo, Alice iba canturreando algo tan bajo que no supe bien que era lo que decía y yo iba en el asiento trasero con la cabeza entre las manos, el corazón a toda velocidad, mis mejillas rojas y casi hiperventilando.

–Bella– La voz de Alice me regresó a la realidad.

Levanté la cabeza y ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento subterráneo del aeropuerto.

–Bella, llegaré luego a Seattle, no te preocupes–Sonrió–. Ahora bájate o si no perderán el vuelo– Hizo un ademán con la mano.

–Gracias, Alice– Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla–. Nos veremos luego.

Dicho esto, me bajé del auto. Edward ya me esperaba en la entrada para los elevadores. Suspiré. Éste iba a ser un largo viaje.

Llegamos al avión casi corriendo, por suerte aun no cerraban las puertas de abordaje. Subimos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. El mío era el que daba a la ventana. Por suerte tenía algo en que distraerme, porque todavía me quedaba un vuelo de dos horas con el amor de mi vida.

Edward, a mi lado, estaba leyendo un libro, aunque no pude leer el texto porque estaba en Francés, no sabía de dónde demonios lo había sacado. Yo, por consiguiente recosté mi cabeza en el mullido asiento de primera clase y dejé que mi mente vagara de nuevo en aquel abismo negro… iba a empezar cuando la aterciopelada voz de Edward llamó mi atención.

–Bella– Murmuró con sus ojos en los míos.

–¿Sí, Edward?- mi voz se quebró en la última letra.

Dudó un poco, pero luego hablo.

–Siento mucho de que te hayas enterado de mi boda con Tanya de esa manera– Me vio con ojos tristes–. Yo… te lo iba a decir… solo que no sabía de qué manera.

Sentí como si me sacaran todo el aire del cuerpo, _"No, por favor… ¡Otra vez no!"_ grité en mi fuero interno. Requirió de todo mi autocontrol para poder responderle sin que me pusiera a llorar.

–No importa, Edward– Murmuré–. De todos modos, ya se veía venir.

Al escuchar esto su expresión se crispó y asintió. No se dijo nada más en todo el viaje. Yo estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, sentía que cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo se estaban partiendo, sentía que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, sentía que el corazón cada vez se iba haciendo más polvo. Tenía las manos aferradas al asiento en un intento de calmar mi ansiedad… aunque me sirvió de muy poco.

Entonces él sí se iba a casar.

De nuevo la verdad me abofeteo la cara, si antes no lo había tenido claro ahora sí. Ahora que él lo había dicho en voz alta no me quedaban dudas: él y Tanya se iban a casar y no había nada más que yo pudiese hacer.

Una suave lagrima, que escapó, recorrió mi mejilla y llegó hasta mi labio. Por suerte estaba volteada hacia la ventana, pero claro, Edward se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarme, como intentando leerme el pensamiento.

Si tan solo supiera que dentro de mí había un remolino de emociones que no podía entender.

Todo el trayecto de Phoenix a Seattle me la pase viendo hacia la ventana, perdida en mi dolorosa mente, por suerte en cuanto llegáramos al hospital no lo vería. Necesitaba ubicarme. Necesitaba respirar, ya que su dulce aroma había llenado todo a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Definitivamente el mundo me odiaba más de lo normal, esto era producto de mi mala suerte. Maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió pisar Forks, maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió estar con Edward Cullen. ¡Maldito el momento en que le entregué mi corazón!

No sabía si era porque yo estaba tan perdida y despistada maldiciendo todo en mi vida o si me había dormido en algún trayecto del vuelo, pero el punto es que de algún momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Bajamos del avión, yo aun iba demasiado ausente cuando me subí al Volvo plateado.

Realmente no sabía que sucedía a mi alrededor, seguía en mi lucha interna por no morir. Me pregunté en algún momento si esto hubiese sido más fácil, si James me hubiese matado… nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban volando por el camino, ya que Edward seguía manejando como loco, pero en este momento era algo que realmente no me importaba, si me moría o no… no me interesaba ni una pizca.

Ni Edward ni yo dijimos ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje hacia el hospital. Aparcamos el auto en un lugar cerca de la puerta y bajamos. El frio que me azotó fue el que me hizo regresar a la realidad. Por poco me empezaban a castañear los dientes.

Por suerte llegamos al hall del hospital antes de que eso sucediera.

–Gracias por traerme– Murmuré con la vista baja.

–No hay de qué– Murmuró el también.

En ese instante levanté la vista. Parecía que él quería decirme algo, pero una voz llamó mi nombre en la lejanía.

–¡Bella! – Conocía perfectamente esa voz

Edward, a mi lado, bufó.

–Iré con Carlisle– Cuchicheó y se fue a paso firme al pasillo.

Yo me quedé sin habla.

–¡Princesa!- Anthony me tomó de la cintura antes de darme tiempo de girarme, me abrazó fuertemente y me dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

–Hola– Sonreí involuntariamente ante su expresión de cariño.

–Hola– Me observaba tiernamente, como si un niño hubiese encontrado su juguete preferido– ¿La pasaste bien en Los Ángeles?

–Sí…– _"si tan solo supieras"_ murmuré en mi interior– ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la has pasado?

–Mal –Frunció el ceño–. Te he extrañado como no tienes idea– Sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento–. Oye– Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso, se veía tan adorable–, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

–Sí, dime.

–Tú… me preguntaba si tú…– Se empezó a trabar y yo reí internamente– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Ipso facto_ me congelé. ¡Ni siquiera llevábamos tanto tiempo de conocernos!, apenas una semana, dos a lo mucho… ¿y ya me estaba pidiendo ser novios? no… no podía… pero una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza gritaba que sí.

Sabía que él era lo que necesitaba para sacarme de la mente a Edward. El solo pensamiento de que eso sucediera me lastimó, pero sabía que era necesario. Sabía que me iba a odiar profundamente por esta decisión si Anthony salía herido, pero era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

–Sí– Murmuré.

Sus ojos brillaron de excitación al entender el significado de aquella palabra. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un suave, dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Se separó de mí lentamente y sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír.

–Gracias, princesa– Murmuró juntando su frente con la mía–. Te prometo que no te vas a decepcionar.

Me quedé callada. Aun no asimilaba demasiado bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, era novia de Anthony, si… pero por alguna extraña razón esto no me decía nada. Esas palabras no las podía poner en una oración coherente.

–Tengo que ir a ver a Charlie– Murmuré perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes, en ese momento me pregunte si Edward habría tenido ese verde en sus ojos cuando era humano. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

–Bueno, B– Me dio otro suave beso en los labios, Nos veremos mañana ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo– Dije, aun perdida en sus ojos verdes.

Me dio un suave beso de despedida y se fue. Caminé como zombi por el pasillo para ir al cuarto de Charlie, pero no pude llegar hasta ahí, en uno de los pasillos me detuve y me apoye contra una pared.

"_¡¿Que demonios he hecho?"_ me grité en mi fuero interno. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron, todo estaba a oscuras. Mi corazón dio un brinco al no poder ver nada, así que me quedé pegada a la pared muerta de miedo, nunca me había gustado la obscuridad._ "Todo va a estar bien, es solo un apagón"._ Me repetía internamente.

Las lagrimas caían cada vez más rápido por mis mejillas mientras seguía pegada a la pared, ¿Qué otra cosa me podía suceder hoy?

Sentí a alguien cerca de mí, me tensé en ese instante.

–¿Quién está ahí? – Dije con voz temblorosa.

Pero nadie me contestó. Yo ya me empezaba a desesperar, mil imágenes se me vinieron a la mente. Podría ser cualquier persona, incluso Victoria.

Sentí a ese alguien frente a mí, y de pronto dos manos me tenían pegada a la pared. No sabía quién era, solo escuchaba su respiración.

Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando unos labios me callaron.

Me quedé congelada, pero luego me deje llevar. Ese beso era diferente, esos labios yo los conocía.

Nuestras lenguas hicieron una danza salvaje mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello y él me tomaba por la cintura con una mano apretándome contra él mientras que con la otra se detenía de la pared. Esta fue la mejor sensación de mi vida, era el mejor beso que había tenido, su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior mientras que la mía hacia lo mismo. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y un gemido lento salía de su boca, esto hizo que me pegara mas a él y que profundizara mas nuestro beso hasta casi dejarnos sin respiración.

Me perdí de nuevo en ese beso, sabía que este estaba llegando a su fin, así que lo aproveché a como pude, aferrándome más a él. Lo sentía venir. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior y se separó de mí, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Me soltó y suspiró cerca de mi oído.

–Ese es un beso verdadero– Dijo con su voz aterciopelada antes de irse.

_Ipso Facto_ me congelé, unos segundos después se prendieron las luces. Yo estaba recargada en la pared hiperventilando y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Me dejé caer en el piso y puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

–Edward– Murmuré.

Y los recuerdos me volvieron a azotar.


	15. Ya no existe

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>15.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Ya no Existe"_

**Un Amor Imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"It's so loud inside my head  
>With words that I should have said<br>And as I drown in my regrets  
>I can't take back the words I never said" Skylar Grey<p>

Una suave sonrisa jugueteaba por mi boca, mientras que la sangre subía salvajemente a mis mejillas y mi corazón latía tan desbocado que sentí por un momento que se me iba a salir del pecho.

–Edward– volví a susurrar y sentí que en mis ojos se prendía una chispa.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? Sentía que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y que los pedazos de mi corazón se volvían a juntar lentamente. Volví a sentir la lujuriosa sensación del aire en mis pulmones resecos y mil mariposas me llenaron al instante el estomago como por arte de alguna extraña magia _"Amor…"_ murmuré en mi fuero interno.

Las imágenes, los recuerdos, las sensaciones me volvieron a azotar la mente. Instintivamente me lleve una mano a la boca, tocándome suavemente con un dedo mis labios hinchados. Tenía una agradable sensación en el cuerpo… era una sensación que había desaparecido desde hace ya bastante tiempo, sentía como si volviera a estar llena de algo… llena de eso que me faltaba desde el día en que él se fue. Parecía como si la felicidad me hubiese regresado de golpe.

–Edward–Murmuré de nuevo, gozando de la agradable sensación que esa simple palabra me daba al pronunciarla.

Oleadas de diferentes sentimientos me llegaban por todos lados, cada una causaba un distinto frenesí que mi cuerpo aceptaba gustoso a su paso. Cada una era algo indescriptible… algo que no había sentido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Extrañé su cercanía en mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mis caderas y el olor que él desprendía. La dolorosa pero justa sensación que todo eso dejaba a su paso. Me estremecí solo de recordarlo.

"¿Qué había sucedido?" mi cabeza se lo preguntaba inconscientemente esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría, una pregunta sin sentido. Una pregunta que no esperaba ser respondida por mis pensamientos, ni por mi boca.

Realmente eso no importaba demasiado… o eso era lo que yo quería sentir en el momento. La simple dicha que causaron sus labios sobre los míos por esos segundos valía para tener todas las incógnitas posibles.

Respiré varias veces más antes de poder ponerme de pie completamente. Aun recargada en la pared no sabía bien si me estaba engañando o no, pero sentía como si mis pies no estuvieran en el piso. Tenía, extrañamente, una sensación de caída libre.

No sentía en el cuerpo otra sensación que no fuera la de mi corazón que se aceleraba con cada uno de los recuerdos y las sensaciones dejadas. Ese corazón que había dejado de latir hace tanto tiempo por fin podía volverlo a sentir sin ningún dolor al alcance.

Extrañamente, el hoyo en mi pecho desapareció. Pareciese como si este nunca hubiera estado… como si nunca hubiese existido tal dolor.

Caminé ausente por los pasillos, a paso lento ya que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza por las cuales empezar a pensar.

¿Qué había sucedido? De nuevo la pregunta azotaba en mi cabeza pero aun sin recibir una respuesta. Me negaba a conseguir respuestas… ya que sabía realmente que en el momento en el que las consiguiera todo lo que sentía en este instante desaparecería como el polvo que desaparece con el viento.

La pequeña sonrisa aun no abandonaba mis labios. La ausencia dejaba su propio sabor amargo que me llenaba toda la garganta, era como haber consumido droga… y ahora era cuando empezaba a sufrir sus efectos, no queriendo que llegaran las consecuencias.

Caminé sin rumbo por los pasillos, intentando perderme de nuevo en las diapositivas que pasaban por mi mente, ¿Qué significaba este beso?, esa pregunta rondaba fugitivamente por mi cabeza… pero, como antes, me negaba a darme respuestas. No quería que el efecto de la droga terminara todavía.

Por fin llegué a la habitación de Charlie. Me sentía aun en las nubes cuando entré. Charlie dormía… mejor para mí, porque si hubiese estado despierto probablemente se habría dado cuenta de lo distraída que estaba.

Me dejé caer en el sillón al lado de la cama de hospital y solté un suspiro demasiado largo sin quitar la boba sonrisa de mi cara. _"¡Me besó! ¡Edward me besó!"_ me repetía internamente, como intentando grabarme esas palabras sobre mi cerebro, intentando grabar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de nuestro corto encuentro.

Suspiré una vez más, su perfume aun me llenaba; no era acido ni cítrico, ni dulce ni almizclado… era simplemente único. Y ese delicioso perfume aun seguía en mi boca danzando como palabras al viento.

Suspiros… suspiros por Edward, suspiros por lo que había sucedido, suspiros por como estaba, suspiros por la vida. Lo que había sucedido era como un simple suspiro, que fácil llegó y fácil se fue.

Me quede dormida con aquella sonrisa en mi cara, aquella sonrisa que hace tanto que no aparecía en mi rostro, aquella sonrisa con la que torpemente me sentía ansiosa y feliz. Aquella sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que desaparecería cuando me despertara por la mañana, aunque realmente no me importaba.

Deseara con mi alma no despertar jamás.

En mi mente vagaban las imágenes, su boca contra mi boca. Nuestras lenguas moviéndose en una danza sin final, una danza que pudo haber seguido… pero por desgracia no lo hizo. Sabía bien que mientras dormía también suspiraba una y otra vez. Llegué a pensar que los suspiros nunca se irían… ¿Cómo se podían ir si soñaba con ellos todo el tiempo?

Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando a que la realidad me callera encima, mirando aun al techo, pero todo lo que escuche fue silencio. Un silencio profundo y cómodo. Me relajé al instante, quedándome un poco más en la posición en la que me encontraba.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y ahogué un grito cuando vi quien me estaba observando desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Alice estaba con una expresión seria en su cara, parecía enojada. Tenía sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho y me veía fijamente.

—Hola, Alice— Cuchicheé, intentando reprimir la sonrisa boba en mi cara.

No dijo nada y se acercó con sus andares de bailarina hacia un lado mío.

—Necesito hablar contigo— Murmuró en mi oído.

Yo asentí y me paré de la silla, intentando estirarme un poco antes de salir por la puerta. Alice salió detrás de mí y la cerró detrás de ella.

Me recargué en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados, en un abrazo a mi misma intentado darme un poco de calor a causa del frio.

La expresión de Alice no cambió ni un instante, aun parecía molesta y me observaba detenidamente. Suspiré de nuevo con impaciencia. Alice, por fin, habló.

—Lo besaste — Dijo con tono acusador.

Me quedé petrificada. No me impresionaba que ella lo supiera, me impresionaba su actitud… no parecía nada feliz.

—Isabela Marie Swan, ¡Lo besaste! —Dijo con tono aun más brusco.

—Sí…— Murmuré, reprimiendo la sonrisa que luchaba por dibujarse en mi cara.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — su voz empezó a subir de tono—, No lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Yo la observaba con los ojos abiertos como plastos y mis mejillas encendidas.

—¿A qué te refieres Alice? ¿No era eso lo que querías? — Dije, enfadada—,¿Por qué nos mandaste solos entonces? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola con el en Phoenix? ¿Por qué?

Alice se quedó petrificada, viéndome con su cara inescrutable. Tuvo que respirar lentamente para poder hablar. Sentía que en algún momento de estos alguna de las dos iba a explotar.

—Isabella— Dijo mi nombre entre dientes— Te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste ¿Cierto?, Edward le ha sido infiel a Tanya por tu culpa… y tú a su vez le has sido infiel a Anthony por su culpa… ¿Estas consciente de las consecuencias de sus malditos actos? — Chilló furiosa.

Al fin, como lo esperaba la realidad me cayó encima. Sin aviso, una sensación demasiado extraña empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que la felicidad se fuera lentamente. Parecía como si me estuvieran drenando el cuerpo.

"_Infiel"_ intenté entender esa palabra. Lentamente encontré su significado, y lo último que yo quería fue lo primero que sentí: _culpabilidad_.

culpabilidad por haber engañado a Anthony. E_nojo… _enojo por saber que gracias a mi Edward le fue infiel a Tanya.

_Odio…_ odio a mi misma por haber dejado que la situación se me fuera de las manos, y por ultimo… _felicidad…_ aunque hubiese sido un poco. No sabía el porqué, pero ese sentimiento seguía rondándome.

Volví a sentir el espectro del hueco en mi pecho a la espera de cualquier cosa para poder abrirse realmente.

Me dejé caer lentamente hacia el piso, resbalándome con mi espalda mientras las lágrimas intentaban inundarme los ojos. Sentí unos pequeños brazos rodeándome los hombros… pero no les preste demasiada importancia. _"¿Qué he hecho?"_ la pregunta misma me ahogaba la cabeza, ahora si era hora de empezar a conseguir respuestas.

—Bella— Murmuró Alice, ahora un poco más calmada—, Lo siento… siento que te hayas ilusionado de esa manera.

Yo no era capaz de decir palabra alguna… sentía de nuevo que mi corazón se iba rompiendo lentamente dentro de mí.

—Se lo dije— Musitó con su voz de soprano—, Por eso peleamos en Phoenix. Cuando bajaste a la sala… le dije que no te ilusionara. Le dije que te dejara en paz si su deseo era casarse con Tanya… pero no me escuchó. Y justo cuando venia hacia acá… fue cuando tuve la visión de todo lo que sucedió.

Dejé de escuchar cuando dijo lo de Tanya. Sus palabras, en si, después de ahí dejaron de tener sentido para mi. El agujero en mi pecho se abrió de nuevo haciendo que todo el aire que lujuriosamente había guardado antes, se saliera como cuando un globo se poncha.

Mis sollozos eran cada vez más altos, me ahogaban… al igual que mis lagrimas… me tuve que tomar de ambos costados porque sentía como si me despedazaran por dentro.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? — Sollocé con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Alice.

Se quedó en silencio. Tenía que decirme la verdad… lo tenía que hacer… si me iba a matar, que lo hiciera ahora.

—Dímelo— Sollocé de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

—Él… bueno… él…— Suspiró— Él lo hizo porque… se enteró de que eras novia de Anthony… y…— Bajó un poco más la voz— Lo hizo para ver que sentías.

—¿Y qué más? — Murmuré tan bajo que ni yo misma me pude escuchar del todo bien.

—Para… que no lo pudieras olvidar… y que no pudieses estar con Anthony… de la manera en la que… tu sabes estuviste con él— Murmuró, suavemente.

No dije más, los sollozos volvieron a salir por mi boca. Las lágrimas de nuevo desbordaron mis ojos y las oleadas de dolor me empezaban a dejar atolondrada, ¡Con qué facilidad podía irse todo al caño!, unos minutos antes era la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… y ahora era la muñeca mas rota que se podía encontrar.

Me utilizó, me ilusionó, me besó, y luego volvió a romperme. Él era la persona más egoísta que pudiera haber conocido en toda mi vida. Edward Cullen era la persona más malditamente egoísta que existía.

Las lágrimas aun salían por mis ojos, no las podía parar, ni era algo que yo deseara realmente ya que era la única manera de desahogarme _"¡Estúpida si pensaste que realmente iba a dejar a Tanya por ti! ¡Eres tan Idiota!"_ una fría voz me decía en el fondo de mi cabeza. Muy en el fondo de mi corazón yo lo deseaba de esa manera, aunque ahora la realidad me dijera cosas diferentes.

Los bracitos de Alice aun seguían alrededor de mí, intentando protegerme aunque por desgracia aquí la única amenaza era yo misma. Yo era la que siempre me lastimaba…. Era una amenaza andante.

Respiré profundamente, como intentando tomar todo el aire que me faltaba de los pulmones… aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a servir de nada, tendría esta maldita sensación hasta que me muriera.

Era imposible que me sacara las imágenes de la mente, no podía, y muy en el fondo tampoco lo quería. El simple hecho de intentar sacarlas me dolía mas que el recordarlas… aunque no supiera del todo bien la razón por la cual pasaba esto.

No supe bien cuanto tiempo me la pasé sollozando en el piso, hecha un ovillo con mí cabeza en el regazo de Alice, y de nuevo… no era algo que realmente me importase. Mi vida de nuevo ya no tenía sentido alguno… todo se había esfumado.

—Bella— La vocecita de Alice me sacó de mi cabeza por unos momentos.

—Hmm…— Contesté.

—Vamos a casa— Murmuró.

Me tensé al instante. Alice realmente tendría que estar loca si pensaba que yo iría a casa con Edward ahí, no lo podría ver a la cara. No podría… no… esto no podía estarme pasando.

Alice notó mi estado y murmuró tan bajo que dudé por unos segundos haberla escuchado bien.

—Prometo que no se te va a acercar, te lo prometo, pero vamos… necesitas dormir y Charlie no te puede ver así si despierta— Hizo un mohín—. Mañana vendremos por él para llevarlo a casa. Te prometo que Edward ya no te va a molestar.

Lo dudé un poco, pero había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que no pude negar que le creía, aparte... estaría solo algunas horas, ya era tarde así que solo llegaría a dormir y luego a volverme a ir.

—Sí, vamos— Dije aun con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

Esto era otra prueba que se me presentaba, sabía perfectamente que me tendría que acostumbrar a verlos juntos, a ver a los dos tomados de la mano y ver en sus dedos los anillos que demostraban que estarían juntos por siempre.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos en silencio sentía que de nuevo el mundo se me caía encima. La sensación que había tenido antes de felicidad se había esfumado por completo y ahora su lugar era tomado por la misma maldita sensación que tenía desde hace seis meses. Ésto no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. Esto ya no era vida. Me negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, todo esto debía de ser una pesadilla. Lo sabía… una maldita pesadilla.

Salimos y una tenue lluvia caía sobre nosotros, el aire soplaba fríamente… me dieron escalofríos inconscientemente.

Llegamos al Porche de Alice y me subí en el asiento del copiloto, aun ausente y en el estado de tensión en el que me encontraba. No era realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… ni tampoco lo quería… quería seguir con la maldita idea de que todo esto era una pesadilla y iba a despertar de un momento a otro en mi cuarto. Lo deseaba más que nada.

Salimos del estacionamiento a 160 km/h, en otras circunstancias me hubiese asustado de la velocidad, pero ahora era algo que realmente no me importaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos, dejando que otras dos lágrimas me salieran de los ojos, las cuales se confundieron con las gotitas de la lluvia que aun tenía en mi cara.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí, Alice? — Murmuré muy bajo para que la voz no se me rompiera.

—Por favor, olvídalo— Dijo con tono de suplica.

Analicé sus palabras: "_olvidarlo",_ si hubiese tenido energía me hubiera reído. ¿Olvidarlo? eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Si lo olvidaba mi vida dejaría de servir, era lo único que me mantenía a flote… aunque fuera una simple ilusión.

—No puedo— Susurré muy bajito.

—Sí puedes—Dijo con tono ansioso—. Sí puedes, Bella. Si él lo hizo, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo… tienes a la persona perfecta para olvidarlo.

Las palabras de Alice me azotaron _"Si él lo hizo…"_ o sea que él sí me había olvidado. La herida en mi pecho se estremeció ante esas palabras. Pero lo peor es que me empezaba a acostumbrar al dolor que provenía de mi pecho… al dolor del que tanto había huido, y ahora simplemente me hundía en él.

—¿Bella? — Chilló Alice.

—¿Sí, Alice? — Dije en un jadeo, intentando recobrar el aire.

—Inténtalo, por favor.

Tomé aire, estas palabras sabia que me iban a doler, pero tenía que decírselo a Alice. Tenía que descargarme con alguien.

—No puedo, Alice — Suspiré—. Prefiero seguir sufriendo, y llámame masoquista si quieres, antes de olvidarlo… él es la única razón en mi vida que aun me mantiene a flote. Es lo único que realmente tiene algo de valor en mi vida. Y aunque él se case… siempre va a ser el más único y gran amor de mi existencia.

Alice se quedó analizando todas mis palabras, con una expresión inescrutable. Su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco hasta que quedó una arruga en su frente marmolea.

—Sabes bien que no te puedes pasar la vida así, Bella— Dijo con enojo—. No por él… no después de lo que te hizo.

—No puedo, Alice—- Me seguía negando mentalmente a la idea.

—Escúchame— Chilló—. Sí puedes. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! tienes que demostrarle… y tienes a Anthony, ¿No crees que él se merece también una oportunidad? ¿No crees que tú te mereces una oportunidad para ver si puedes seguir sin Edward? — Escupió el último nombre como si fuera una maldición.

Me quedé callada. Sabía perfectamente que tenía que intentarlo, solo que algo muy, muy dentro de mi me decía que no. Tenía miedo… miedo de que Edward dejara de aparecerse en mi cabeza. Miedo de dejar de recordar su gélido aliento, su tacto frio, la sensación de su pecho petrerio contra mi, sus brazos rodeándome, su aterciopelada voz. Tenía miedo.

—No puedo, Alice— Solté—. Tengo miedo— Dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Miedo de qué? — Murmuró.

—De que Edward se me borre del pensamiento— Al decir esto dos lágrimas gordas me salieron de los ojos—. Tengo miedo de que tarde o temprano… si lo olvido… dejaré de amarlo… y no puedo hacer eso. Simplemente no puedo.

—Bella, sé que al principio va a ser duro porque lo amas… pero tienes que aprender a vivir sin él. Tiendes que dejarlo atrás… yo le amo como hermano. Pero lo que está haciendo no tiene nombre— Su voz se escuchaba enojada.

—Lo intentaré— Suspiré, aun no sabiendo conscientemente que era lo que había dicho.

—Bien, — Suspiró de Alivio— Inténtalo con Anthony, es un gran chico.

—Sí, lo es— Dije cuando mas lagrimas se escapaban por mis ojos.

No dijimos nada más en todo el camino, ni yo abrí los ojos. Me era más fácil enfrentar la realidad de esta manera, a tientas. El agujero en mi pecho se había abierto de nuevo, aunque el dolor ya me era demasiado familiar.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia en el auto era lo único que se escuchaba de fondo cuando entramos por el caminito de piedras en la casa de los Cullen.

Mi estomago se tensó al instante y una gota de sudor me surcó la nuca, _"¡Estúpida!, nunca debiste de haber aceptado venir ¿En qué demonios pensabas, Isabela Marie Swan?"_ me regañaba internamente.

Nos estacionamos entre el descapotable rojo de Rosalie y el Jeep de Emmett, por desgracia vi también ahí el Volvo… eso solo significaba que Edward estaba en casa.

Bajé del auto rígida y Alice llegó a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tomó de la mano y murmuró:

—Todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a proteger.

Sus palabras me dieron un poco de seguridad, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

Entramos a la casa por la puerta del garaje y al instante sentí dos grandes brazos rodeándome y dejándome sin respirar.

—¡HERMANITA! — Gritó Emmett mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que casi me rompía los huesos.

—Emmett… no… puedo… respirar…— Dije entrecortadamente.

—Uh… lo siento— Dijo mientras me ponía en el piso pero no dejo de abrazarme… aunque ya no con tanta fuerza—. Bella— Murmuró en mi oído—, te prometo que no te va a volver a lastimar, lo prometo.

Me tensé al instante, ¿Por qué Emmett había dicho eso?, mi mente voló en un millón de conjeturas, pero una voz me saco de mi mente antes de que pudiera dejar volar mi imaginación.

—Bella— La voz maternal de Esme me llamó desde detrás de Emmett.

—Esme— Dije, zafándome del abrazo de Emmett y corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

—¡Cuanto me alegra que estés bie! — Dijo en medio de un sollozo.

—Lo siento— Dije también con lagrimas en los ojos. Esme no se merecía esto… ¡Qué estúpida fui al irme!, siempre terminaba hiriendo a todos.

—Bueno, bueno basta de cursilerías— Dijo Emmett desde mi espalda como un niño pequeño. Yo solo reí.

—Vamos arriba, Bella— Dijo Alice tomándome de un brazo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, pero en ese momento sentí a Alice tensarse a mi lado y a Emmett que se ponía delante de mí.

—¡Déjala en paz! — Gruñó Emmett.

Yo no podía ver quien estaba en las escaleras, pero tenía una idea demasiado cercana de quien podría ser.

—No— Dijo una voz demasiado familiar.

Y en ese momento mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar, el aire se me fue… y me encontré de nuevo en un abismo negro.

Y no quise salir a la superficie.

* * *

><p>¡Eh! Hahahaha sé que odian que a Bella le valga mierda su persona, pero les juro que en el siguiente chap verán la diferencia.<p>

Las amo, amo sus RR y los guardo todos en mi corazón.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


	16. Nada P1

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>16.- Capítulo<strong>

"Nada"

**Un Amor Imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"Ya no siento desconfianza  
>Ya no siento más violencia<br>Ya no siento que mi vida  
>Valga menos que tu ausencia" Juanes<p>

"_Esto no está sucediendo, no, esto no está pasando…."_ Me gritaba en mi fuero interno mientras intentaba luchar con la obscuridad que me rodeaba completamente. Tenía que salir de ahí, a como diera lugar, aunque muy dentro sentía que aquí nada me podía lastima; era como estar en un duermevela tranquilo y sin dolor, solo escuchaba susurros alrededor mio pero no les encontraba el significado.

Sabía perfectamente bien que esto no sería lo suficiente como para escapar de lo que me esperaba.

Abrí mis ojos lenta y cautelosamente no queriendo encontrarme con la realidad, y me encontré con cuatro caras de ángeles que me rodeaban observándome con los ceños fruncidos y todo tipo de expresiones: alivio, enojo, ira, dolor.

Rose, Alice, Jazz y Em me veían desde arriba como dioses griegos viendo desde el Olimpo y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron mis ojos abiertos. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me pegó, inconscientemente me lleve las manos a las sienes y empecé a masajeármelas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Dije con voz pastosa.

—Te desmayaste— Contestó la vocecita de soprano de Alice mientras me veía preocupada.

—¿Huh? — Pregunté con cara de incredulidad.

—Sí, Bells. Te desmayaste cuando viste a… bueno, tú sabes a quien—Contestó Jazz.

En ese instante todos los recuerdos me volvieron a la mente como gotas de lluvia cuando caen. Todos al mismo tiempo.

Recordé el haberme desplomado y los grandes brazos de Emmett rodearme para que no me pegase con el piso, recordé los ojos preocupados de Edward al verme, los gruñidos que salían de su boca cuando Emmett le dijo que se hiciera a un lado, y el sollozo sofocado que salió de la garganta de Esme. Por último, recordé los siseos y movimientos bruscos de Jazz y Rose al quitar a Edward de el camino para que me pudieran llevar a su habitación.

Temblé ante el recuerdo y el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Bella! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Chilló Emmett como un niño pequeño.

—Sí, creo que sí— Murmuré aun aturdida por los recuerdos vagos que me venían a la mente, pero el que más me golpeaba eran los ojos de Edward sobre mí. Recordaba bien esa expresión. Era la expresión que tenía cuando me encontró en el salón de espejos donde James estaba a punto de matarme. Otro escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y un vacio se fue apoderando de mi… o más que vacío, era el sentimiento de mis ilusiones muertas que gritaban inconscientemente por ser despertadas.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. Éstos malditos pensamientos me los tenía que sacar. El dolor en mi pecho se volvía insoportable… me encontré a mi misma pidiéndole a dios que me volviera a dejar caer en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque aun así siguiera sintiendo pero ya no tanto, como si fuera una medicina que calmaba el dolor… mas nunca lo quitaba.

—Bella— Murmuró Rose, sacándome de mi cabeza.

—¿Sí, Rose? — Enfoqué mi mirada en ella.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo— Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro— La duda se apoderó de mi cuerpo roto, ¿De que querrían hablar conmigo? ¿Sera algo malo? ¿Tendrá que ver con _él?_

Levanté mi cabeza y me senté con los pies cruzados en la cama, mientras sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Emmett se sentó a mi lado izquierdo pasándome un brazo por los hombros, Alice se sentó a mi lado derecho y Jazz y Rose frente a mí.

—Bella— Comenzó Rose viéndome con una extraña expresión en la cara, que no supe descifrar—, tienes que dejarlo ir.

_Ipso facto_ me congelé. Sabía perfectamente a quién se referían y mi pecho también lo hacía, ya que el dolor comenzó subir y bajar por todo el cuerpo dejándome sin aire.

—Bella, esto no es sano para ti— Añadió Jazz que me veía con ojos impacientes—. Él no va a cambiar de opinión y solo te esta lastimando.

Una gota de sudor me surcó la nuca. Ésta era la plática que yo no quería tener, con nadie. Sabía perfectamente lo que me iban a decir pero yo no lo quería escuchar, no lo quería aceptar. Intenté levantar las manos para taparme las orejas, pero el brazo de Emmett no me dejaba. Me dio la impresión de que él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer y por eso no me dejaba moverme.

—B, por favor… él solo te hace daño, y ya no soportamos verte así. No podemos… no a ti— Murmuró Emmett con voz enojada. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto así, con los ojos entrecerrados y las comisuras de su boca levantadas dejando ver sus dientes.

Mi mente comenzó a comprender sus palabras, aunque su significado no me dijese nada… podrían decirme lo que quisieran, pero yo sabía perfectamente que nunca lo olvidaría, y aunque yo supiese que eso estuviera mal, tenía miedo. Una parte de mi no quería dejar ir a Edward, aunque supiese que eso significara ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida.

—Bella— Alice tomó mi cara con sus dos manitas frías y me obligó a mirarla—, esto te está destrozando, y si no lo dejas ir, pronto será demasiado tarde. Ve lo que hiciste: huiste hasta Phoenix, dejaste a Charlie en el hospital, estas más delgada que nunca porque no has probado ni un solo bocado… ¿Es que en serio piensas estar así toda tu vida? ¿A la espera de que Edward regrese y te diga que te ama?, no puedes seguir así, Bells.

No podía articular ni una sola palabra. El dolor que tenia internamente me bloqueó todo lo físico. Sabía que lo que me estaban diciendo era la verdad, sabía que yo no podía seguir así… pero algo me detenía.

—No puedo… él es mi vida— Murmuré bajando la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el dolor en el corazón.

—Bella— Rose me habló con voz firme— .Mírame, Bella— dijo con un tono que no se podía ignorar, así que subí mis ojos bañados en lagrimas y me la encontré cerca de mí. Tomó mi cara con sus dos manos y me vio a los ojos con expresión demandante—. Tú eres fuerte, Dios, no sé cómo has soportado todo esto. Y por eso eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer lo que es correcto, así que escúchame bien— Dio un largo suspiro, pero sin soltarme ni dejar de observarme—. Deja a Edward, deja que haga su vida… tú y él ya no están juntos y te estás aferrando a una idea que no va a suceder. Él ya escogió su camino, y me duele decirte esto, pero no lo va a cambiar… así que solo déjalo ir. Métete a la cabeza que ESE camino NO es contigo.

No fui capaz de decir ni media palabra porque los sollozos salían por mi boca como aire. Las palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente como tambores, sabía perfectamente eso… lo sabía desde un principio, desde que lo vi en la escuela hace ya algunas semanas, lo sabía. Solo que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pensarlo.

Y ahí en medio de esos bellos ángeles fue cuando todas las conjeturas que me había formado en la cabeza de un posible cariño de Edward hacia mí se desmoronaron. Nada era real… todo había sido una pantalla, una maldita pantalla… y sabia que yo había sido la culpable por haberme dejado llevar. Edward solo me había besado porque era egoísta, porque no quería verme feliz, porque sabía perfectamente que Anthony podría ser mi salvavidas. Él lo sabía… y eso le enojaba. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que vio al chico en la clase de lengua.

Este pensamiento hizo que me diera un ataque más fuerte de lagrimas, Emmett me pasó los dos brazos y dejó que me recargara en su pecho, llorando más de lo que había llorado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Muchos recuerdos me inundaron la mente, El beso de Edward en la obscuridad, la sensación de felicidad que me había embargado, sus orbes color miel que me observaban con diferentes sentimientos que me confundían; recordé aquella noche en el lago de su casa, la manera en que se había portado, aquella noche en Phoenix cuando me tomó de la cintura; su roce aun dolía, aun podía sentir el vacio amargo que dejaban sus manos por mi cuerpo.

—Bella— Emmett me murmuró al oído—, tranquilízate. Yo sé que te duele… pero tranquilízate— Decía suavemente, y por extraño que pareciese sus palabras lograron parar un poco las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos, pero no del todo… aun había rastros del agua salada que corría por mis mejillas.

—Bella— Alice me miraba con ojos avergonzados—, siento mucho haberte traído hoy aquí… no pensé que esto fuera tan fuerte para ti, pero te prometo que en cuanto despiertes iremos a Seattle por Charlie, lo llevaremos a tu casa y no tendrás que regresar aquí… lo siento mucho— Bajó la cabeza en estas últimas palabras.

La observé por largo rato, también vi los rostros de Jazz, Rose y Emmett. Todos me veían con preocupación, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal que con cualquier cosa se pudiera romper. Y en todo caso, así era. Me sentía tan frágil que sentía que hasta el viento en ese instante me podría destrozar con una sola de sus ráfagas.

Tendría que reponerme, lo sabía, por el bien de todos aquellos a quien amaba… incluyendo a Edward, sabía que con mi sufrimiento lo único que hacía era lastimarlo, y eso era algo que no me podía perdonar. Yo no podía lastimar a un ángel… así que aunque me costara la vida intentaría hacer lo mejor por los demás. Aunque muriese en el intento. Lo tenía que hacer.

—Todo va a estar bien— Murmuró Jazz mientras me mandaba olas y olas de tranquilidad.

—Bella— Rose llamó mi atención—, prométenos que lo vas a intentar, por favor— Vi en sus ojos que en verdad quería que yo me repusiera… que en verdad se preocupaba por mí. Así que tuve que prometerlo, no quedaban más opciones.

—Lo prometo— Murmuré, hundiendo más mi cabeza en el hombro de Emmett y cerrando mis ojos para intentar dormir.

Todo se quedó en silencio… un silencio muy largo, solo se escuchaba de fondo el latir rápido de mi corazón. Los pensamientos que tanto había encerrado en un cajón en mi cerebro se liberaron. ¿Cómo superaría a Edward? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? ¿Edward se pondría contento por esto?, mil y un preguntas rodaban por mi mente como mariposas en verano. Las manos me sudaban y la mandíbula me empezó a temblar al empezar a buscar las respuestas que tanto había evadido.

Las lágrimas salían silenciosas por mis ojos cerrados e hinchados. Las horas parecían eternas en aquella habitación. No quería abrir los ojos, no, aun no. Quería quedarme un poco más dentro de mi mente, aquel lugar donde la única persona que podía lastimarme era yo y mi subconsciente.

Recuerdos me inundaron la cabeza… todas las veces que Edward había estado conmigo, los besos que nos habíamos dado, las caricias llenas de sentimientos que habían inundado cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida soñando con cosas lindas y agradables, posibles finales de cuentos de hadas que venían a mi mente donde yo era la princesa y Edward mi príncipe azul. Sé que sonaba como una soberana tontería… pero por unos escasos momentos me hubiese gustado que así fuera. Princesa y príncipe. Cuentos de hadas, corceles blancos, sapos que hablaban y mariposas de colores que soltaban algún polvo mágico. Por desgracia mi realidad era otra. Una demasiado diferente.

Y aun así en los sueños podía sentir un leve dolor nebuloso que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

Una voz que gritaba mi nombre se escuchaba a lo lejos, _"Bella… Bells… ¡despierta!"_ se hacía cada vez más cercana… hasta el punto en que desperté de mi sueño y me encontré aun en los brazos musculosos de Emmett que me observaba con curiosidad.

—B, estabas hablando en sueños. Príncipes y princesas— Intentó sofocar su risa en un ataque de tos, pero no lo logró.

—Lo siento…— Maldije en mi fuero interno, siempre me tenía que pasar lo mismo— ¿Dónde están los demás, Emmett? — Pregunté mientras me tallaba los ojos rojos y adoloridos de tanto llorar.

—Rose y Alice han ido abajo por agua y comida para ti— Contestó, tranquilamente.

No alcancé a contestar cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Me tensé al instante y escondí la cara en el hombro de Emmett, pero me tranquilice cuando sentí a alguien cambiando mis emociones.

Era Jasper.

—Bella, sé que no es el momento adecuado… pero te queremos preguntar algo— Emmett se puso serio, dio un suspiro y apretó su agarre alrededor mío—, ¿No tienes algo que decirnos a Jasper y a mí? — Sentí el escrutinio detrás de su voz y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco al igual que los de Jasper, que se sentó a un lado mío.

—¿"Algo" como qué, Emmett? — Pregunté en un bostezo.

—Algo como — Empezó a imitar mi voz con sarcasmo— "Emm, Jazz, me he vuelto novia del idiota de Anthony" — Entrecerró un poco más los ojos y Jasper que se encontraba a un lado mío se tensó.

—Esto… yo…— No sabía por dónde comenzar. Sabía que a Jazz y a Em no les caía bien Anthony, así que no supe bien cómo explicarlo— Yo…. Bueno… ¡y un demonio!, sí, Emmet y Jasper. Soy novia de Anthony— Gruñí un poco divertida por sus expresiones de enojo.

—No nos cae bien— Siseó Jasper a mi lado y yo torcí el gesto.

—Así que, aunque sabemos que está contigo— Dijo Emmett entre dientes—, no nos caerá bien— Me apretó un poco más, casi dejándome sin aire— , y tendrá que pasar nuestro interrogatorio ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo con voz firme.

Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no reírme en ese momento, así que solo atine a asentir utilizando mi pelo como cortina para que no vieran la sonrisa que jugueteaba en mis labios. En serio estaban enojados y celosos… como los hermanitos que nunca había tenido. Por extraño que parezca esto me subió un poco mi estado de ánimo, logró calmar un poco mi dolor del pecho… aunque no del todo.

—¿Por qué les cae tan mal? — Cuchicheé con cara de incredulidad. No conocía a nadie aparte de ellos dos y Alice, que les callera mal Anthony. Era una excelente persona.

Emmett abrió la boca, pero en el momento en que iba a contestarme entro Alice y Rose por la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. Le di una mirada para que supiera que esto no se quedaría así, igual a Jasper. Tenía que haber una verdadera razón por la cual lo odiaran. Y yo la tenía que saber.

—Bells— Canturreó Alice danzando hasta mi con una bandeja de comida—, te hemos hecho el desayuno— Frunció el ceño—. Aunque no hemos comido en más de 60 años comida humana… presiento que ha quedado muy bien.

—Gracias, Alice— Miré la bandeja frente a mi, sin mucho apetito— Pero de verdad no tengo hambre— Bajé la mirada.

—Isabela Marie Swan, ¡Vas a comer AHORA! — Dijo Rose con aquel tono suyo que daba miedo desobedecer.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre, de veras— Mire por la ventana un momento y se veía que empezaba a aclarar un poco— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunté, mirando a Alice.

—Las 7:30 de la mañana— Acercó un poco la bandeja hacia mí—. Así que señorita "Desvió-el-tema" comerás A-HO-RA— separo las palabras como si estuviese diciéndolas a un niño pequeño.

Acepté, refunfuñando. A veces Alice podía ser tan… decidida. Picoteé mi desayuno, sin saber en sí que engullía, me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras veía fijamente por la ventana, escuchando sin escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Escuché que Alice decía algo de ropa, y Rose algo de unos autos, pero al fin y al cabo me perdí, en mi interior mi coherencia gritaba. Era consciente de lo que sucedería en algunos días: su boda. Pero aun no me podía hacer a la idea de que Edward realmente se fuera a casar con una persona que no fuera yo. El hueco en mi interior se volvió a tensar a causa del dolor que sentía, pero sabía perfectamente que tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello, porque ahora si dudaba demasiado que se fuera, ni siquiera aunque pasaran los años. Me terminaría acostumbrando, porque será algo con lo que tendría que vivir día a día… año tras año... hasta que dejase de existir, y aun así dudo que dejara de sentir ese tipo de vacío en mi interior.

La luz de la ventana seguía aclarándose y con ella mi mente se iba despejando cada vez más. Ahora lo veía todo con más claridad. Sabía perfectamente lo que tendría que hacer. Aunque no lo quisiese.

—¿Bella? — Preguntó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación— Báñate y vámonos, Hoy Charlie sale del hospital— Y diciendo esto me puso de pie me dio un conjunto de ropa limpia y me empujó hacia el baño.

Hoy a Charlie lo daban de alta. Sentía como si cada una de esas palabritas tan simples me quitaran uno de los muchos pesos con los que cargaba encima. Una sonrisita de suficiencia se formo en mi cara. Por fin Charlie estaría bien.

Me bañé rápidamente y me cambié, sin darme cuenta en sí que era lo que traía puesto. Era una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla demasiado bajos, pero por las prisas no me moleste ni en chistar por la ropa.

Salí pitando del baño hacia el cuarto de Emmett y Rose, que era donde Alice me estaba esperando. Me arregló el cabello y me pintó rápidamente, en una ocasión normal me hubiera negado y refunfuñado durante todo ese lapso, pero mis nervios eran tan grandes por ir por Charlie que dejé que jugara a Barbie Bella.

Bajamos las escaleras para ir por las chaquetas y, raramente, no había nadie en la sala.

—Alice— Pregunté, dubitativamente— ¿Dónde está Esme?

—Ah…— Dudó un poco, pero contesto- Se fue de caza ayer con los de Denalí y con _él._

No pregunte más. Era normal que se haya ido con ellos… quiero decir, _él_ –A quien me había negado a pronunciar su nombre por temor a que me rompiera en pedazos- formaría parte de su familia en muy poco tiempo. Gemí internamente ante el dolor de mi pecho.

Emmett, Jazz, Rose y Alice me acompañaron al hospital. Ibamos todos en el Jeep de Emmet, cuando subimos a él, me extrañó no ver el Volvo de _él _estacionado. Pero mi mente inconscientemente repeló ese pensamiento… me había dicho – o más bien obligado- Internamente a repeler como peste cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con Edward… aunque era demasiado difícil, ya que toda mi vida giraba alrededor suyo.

El viaje fue callado, cada quien iba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Íbamos a una velocidad terrorífica, pero no me sentía de ánimos para ponerme a discutir con Emmett respecto a eso. Iba perdida viendo los manchones de colores que se pintaban en la ventana como cuadros de museos. _¿Será feliz?_, esa simple pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza desarmando todos mis pensamientos. Esperaba realmente que así lo fuera… él se lo merecía. El se merecía esa oportunidad y esperaba fervientemente que Tanya se la pudiese dar… a comparación de mí que nada mas servía para darle dolores de cabeza_. ¿Estará enamorado?,_ Una pregunta nueva regurgito de mis pensamientos, y digamos que eso era más que obvio, Tanya en si era la mujer que todos quieren: bella tanto como por fuera… como – Me imagino- Por dentro.

Escalofríos internos me recorrían el cuerpo una y otra vez haciéndome estremecer por dentro. Amargamente disfrutaba de esta situación, porque mínimo era sentir algo diferente a solo el dolor que me embargaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo

"_Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¡Isabela Tonta!"_ me gritaba una de mis mil vocecitas… todas al unisonó eran verdades que por tanto tiempo había intentado evadir. Me pregunté por un momento si esto era lo que sentía Edward al escuchar las mentes de los demás, porque en mi interior había una batalla interna entre diferentes voces. Aunque todas gritasen lo mismo.

Seguía inmersa en la batalla con mis voces interiores hasta que un grito ahogado me sacó de mi pensamiento.

Alice… Alice había gritado.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? — Chillé tomándola de un brazo ya que estaba a un lado mío.

—Bella… Bella— Empezó a murmurar.

Emmett aparcó el Jeep a un lado de la carretera y se giró hacia donde estaba Alice que tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? ¿Que viste? — Pregunté, tensa. Sabía que esa visión tenía que ver conmigo.

—Victoria… Bella… Victoria— Sollozó abrazándome.

—Alice, ¿Qué sucede? — Habló Rose mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

—La vi… a Bella…— Desvió la mirada de mis ojos y se centró en Rose y Jasper que la veía con cara de preocupación— Muerta... — Murmuró la última palabra.

—¿De qué hablas? — Dijo Jasper cada vez más tenso.

—Bella, en el bosque de la casa de Charlie— Empezó a hablar tan rápido que se le atropellaban todas las palabras—. Muerta… Victoria la mataba… por un descuido nuestro… no, no, no…— Y diciendo esto se tapo la cara con sus manitas y comenzó a sollozar pero sin lagrimas.

_Ipso facto _me congelé. Realmente tenía la peor suerte de todo el mundo. Me sentía extraña, porque en realidad no me impresionó demasiado esa visión. Lo sabía… sabía desde hace demasiado tiempo de que había demasiadas probabilidades de que Victoria me matara, aunque en realidad nunca lo había pensado lo suficiente como para asustarme o algo así.

Emmet arrancó el Jeep mientras hablaba a velocidad vampírica. Sólo entendí algunas palabras que eran... Carslice, Bella, casa, protección, pero me perdí toda la conversación.

El ambiente en el auto era cada vez más tenso. Jasper intentaba mandarnos olas de tranquilidad, pero ni él mismo las conseguía. Alice estaba hablando por teléfono –lo más probable es que fuera con Carlisle— Rose hablaba con Jasper, y Emmett iba concentrado en la carretera por la que íbamos de nuevo a la mayor velocidad que alcanzara el Jeep.

"_Dios… esto sí es demasiada mala suerte"_ me repetía internamente. Estaba en blanco, ningún pensamiento coherente me venía a la mente. La única imagen que se aparecía era la cara felina con pelo anaranjado que me acechaba, pero, por extraño que pareciese… más que miedo me daba alegría verla, una manera más de acabar con el sufrimiento de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.

A mi mente se vino otra imagen. la cara de Edward sonriendo de esa manera que tanto me encantaba y me quitaba el aliento. Dios… esto era tan difícil. Sabía perfectamente que si Victoria me llegaba a matar sería un respiro para todos. Aunque me dijesen lo contrario.

La hora se paso demasiado rápido y de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos frente al hospital. Emmett se estacionó en un lugar que yo pensé sería demasiado pequeño para el Jeep, pero él lo logro en un solo intento. Bajamos del auto, mis acompañantes estaban todos tensos. Jazz llegó a un lado mío y Emmett del otro, me paso un brazo por los hombros, Rose se puso detrás de mí y Alice delante. Si hubiesen estado de mejor humor se hubiese visto graciosa la Escena. Cinco vampiros cuidando a una humana.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y ahí Rose, Jazz y Alice se fueron a los consultorios donde supuse los estaría esperando Carlisle. Emmett se quedó conmigo.

—Bella— Me dijo suavemente, aunque se le podía notar lo tenso que estaba—, todo va a estar bien. Te prometí que nada ni nadie te haría daño y pienso cumplir mi promesa- Sonrió, pero esa alegría no le subió a los ojos.

—Gracias, Em— Lo abracé y así nos quedamos por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, adoraba a este gran tonto. Era como el hermano que en verdad nunca había tenido, igual a toda la familia Cullen… todos menos una excepción, que era a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, aunque el sentimiento no fuese mutuo. Éste pensamiento hizo que me doliera mas el pecho y me aferré mas a Emmet en un intento estúpido de calmarme, él contestó abrazándome un poco más fuerte. Justo cuando íbamos a separarnos Emmett se tensó al instante y cerró la mandíbula audiblemente.

—Ahí viene tu "Noviecito" — Masculló entre dientes, y yo observé en la dirección de su mirada.

Frente a nosotros Anthony se estaba acercando con una sonrisa en su rostro, viéndome con sus orbes verdes que tanto me gustaban. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al ver el gran parecido con _él_… un dolor mas fuerte me llegó, pero no tuve ni tiempo de estremecerme cuando Anthony ya había llegado a mi lado.

—Hola, princesita. Cullen— Dijo con amabilidad.

Me separé de Emmett, que seguía viéndolo envenenadamente, pero Anthony ni se inmutó. Me acerqué a mi novio –me pateé mentalmente por esto, aunque no supiese el porqué- y le di un suave beso en los labios.

—Hola— Dije con una sonrisa tímida mientras nos tomábamos de la mano casualmente.

—Bella— Gruñó Emmett—. Ve con Charlie, yo iré con Carlisle— vio a Anthony con desprecio y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Ve directo con Charlie, Bella… no quiero que te desvíes— Y diciendo esto se fue a zancadas para el área de consultorios.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que vimos que Emmett se perdió de vista y Anthony habló.

—Nena— Dijo suavemente, tomándome la cara con sus dos manso—, te he extrañado— antes de poderle contestar pego sus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en un beso suave y tierno… pero para mi desgracia mis labios deseaban la boca de otra persona y a mi mente solo se vino la imagen de _él_ a quien no quería nombrar. Esto hizo que rompiera el beso instantáneamente. Me sonrojé al instante pero Anthony solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me mataba.

Le sonreí tímidamente y lo tomé de la mano para caminar hacia la habitación de Charlie, sintiéndome extraña por su tacto cálido al que, por cierto, no estaba acostumbrada.

—Bella— Dijo Anthony con tono burlón— ¿Me debería de presentar con el Jefe Swan como tu novio? — Dijo con una carita angelical que me recordó a las caritas que hacía Alice.

—Esto… Sí… de todos modos… se va a enterar— Dije frunciendo el ceño. Y era la verdad, lo más probable era que Charlie ya lo supiera.

Se río entre dientes y me dio un rápido beso que hizo que me sonrojara. El espectro de el agujero en mi pecho estaba a la espera de hacerme caer, pero Anthony hacia que todo esto se tranquilizara. Su sola presencia hacia que todo estuviera en calma, aunque sabía que la única razón por la cual sucedía eso era porque era el doble de el amor de mi vida.

Llegamos a la habitación de Charlie y me puse nerviosa al instante. Anthony sintió eso y me dio un suave apretón en la mano dándome confianza y yo le sonreí tímidamente antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta.

Entramos y Charlie tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, la habitación estaba llena de felicidad, como si Charlie la iluminara con su sonrisa.

—¡Hija! — Gritó— ¡Te he extrañado, pequeña! — Abrió los brazos para que me acercara y le diera un abrazo, a lo que yo respondí.

—Lo siento, papá, pero Esme me obligó— Dije en un susurro.

—No hay problema, B—Contestó, emocionado y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Jefe Swan— Dijo Anthony con caballerosidad.

—¡Anthony! — Chilló Charlie como un niño pequeño—, Hijo, que bueno que vienes por aquí… hace mucho que no te veía.

—Igualmente, Jefe Swan— Dijo Anthony con una sonrisita jugueteando en sus labios.

—Dime Charlie, por favor— Dijo mi papá intentando sentirse joven— Así que… —Me miró dubitativamente— Ustedes dos…— Y al instante me congelé ¿Era posible que fuera tan observador aun en esa cama de hospital?

—Así es Jefe… Charlie— Dijo Anthony con otra sonrisa que iluminaba su cara mientras yo me ponía de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles— Bella y yo estamos juntos— y diciendo esto se acercó y me tomó de la mano.

Por un momento pensé que a Charlie se le iba a descomponer la mandíbula de tanto que sonreía como niño pequeño.

—Eso es genial, chicos. Los felicito— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Anthony se acerco a mí y me tomó la cara con las dos manos, giro un poco la cabeza y se acerco a mí un poco más. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció… pero escuche a lo lejos silbido bajo de Charlie, aunque en realidad eso ya no importara. Era como estar en una burbuja privada. Sus orbes verdes me observaban con pasión, bajaba su mirada de mi boca a mis ojos y otra vez, hasta que acorto el espacio que nos separaba y me dio un beso cargado de deseo, al que yo correspondí sin chistar. No era porque me gustase… sino porque me recordaba demasiado a _él._

Me deje llevar y le respondí el beso, hundiendo mis dedos en su sedoso pelo negro mientras él me tomaba por la cintura. Estaba demasiado concentrada en nuestro beso cuando escuche el ruido de una puerta abrirse y me separé al instante.

Frente a nosotros estaba Carlisle que sonreía con tristeza y… -_No, no. ¡Ésto no puede estar sucediendo! ¿Por qué a mí? -_ _Él_ detrás de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de fuego y su boca en una línea. Conocía demasiado esa expresión… estaba furioso.

_Ipso facto_ la culpabilidad me llego el cuerpo, aunque sabía que no tenía que sentir eso.

Sabía que no tenía que sentir ni una pizca de NADA por él.

Nunca debería de sentirlo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo. Les tengo una sorpresita. Para quienes gustan sumergirse un poco en la mente de Edward, hice un EPOV. Lo encontrarán colgado en mi perfil de FF, bajo el nombre de "Besos en la oscuridad", así que sí... adivinaron bien. Hice el EPOV de la parte en la que Edward besa a Bella, así que corre, lector , corre. Te está esperando.<p>

¿Les gustó el cambio de Bella? En el próximo capítulo se verá más la nueva Isabella.

Las amo.

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl.**


	17. Nada P2

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>17.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Nada P.2" _

**Un Amor Imposible**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"Ya no siento el alma ciega  
>Ya no siento el alma muerta<br>Ya no siento que mi vida  
>Valga menos que tu ausencia" Juanes<p>

Un escalofrió gigante me recorrió la columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer entre los brazos de Anthony cuando lo vi a_ él_ entrando a la habitación. _"¡Y es que, en serio, esto no se puede poner peor!" _Pensé a modo de reproche.

Me quedé apreté más a los brazos de mi novio para no caerme, sentía las piernas como una gelatina. _Él_ entro a la habitación con aire vacilante y una sonrisa cortes se encontraba dibujada en su boca, aunque con sus ojos estuviese matando a Anthony de mil maneras posibles, pero este ni se inmuto ante su mirada porque jugaba distraído con un mechón de mi pelo.

—Espero no interrumpir nada— Dijo Carlisle, dándome una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

—No, doctor Cullen. Pase usted— Contestó Charlie, muy emocionado.

Edward se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta. Un aire misterioso lo rodeaba mientras que clavaba sus orbes dorados en mí. Estos tenían mil emociones… mil cosas que me quería decir en una sola mirada _"Olvídalo, simplemente olvídalo ya"_ me gritó mi conciencia, pateándome internamente, así que rompí el hechizo de su mirada y me giré a ver a Anthony que me veía con ojos esperanzados. _"Discúlpame, amor mío… discúlpame"_ pedí disculpas internamente deseando que por un momento _él _me pudiera leer la mente, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Junté mis labios con los de Anthony en un beso fugaz y me giré para ver como Carlisle checaba a Charlie. Escuché un leve gruñido proveniente de la garganta de _él_ pero no me giré a verlo. Sabía que si no empezaba en este momento con mi plan no tendría otra oportunidad, aunque esto me doliera realmente en el alma.

Sentía por dentro un huracán de emociones. Mi cuerpo demandaba unos brazos demasiado diferentes a los que me estaban abrazando ahora mismo. Mis labios por igual… aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Me dolía en el alma tener que hacer esto, y más enfrente de _él_, pero tenía que empezar a olvidarlo, empezar a dejar de amarlo… aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Sentía como si su mirada me atravesara como un rayo laser. Sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer, intentaba tener contacto visual conmigo, pero no lo permití… y como antes me había preguntado ¿De cuantas maneras se le puede romper el corazón a alguien y esperar que siga latiendo?

—Bella— Dijo Carlisle suavemente, volteándose hacia mí.

—Sí, dime, Carlisle— Contesté, intentando ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

—Tendrás que ir a recepción a firmar unos papeles— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ah, claro— Puse los ojos en blanco pegándome más al cuerpo de Anthony, a lo que _él_ respondió con otro leve gruñido, casi inaudible.

—Te espero aquí, princesita— Me susurró Anthony en el oído, haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Asentí y salí de la habitación sin darle una sola mirada al vampiro que se encontraba en la puerta. Sentí que su aroma me llenaba el cuerpo cuando pasé a un lado de él, pero eso no me detuvo. Tenía que llegar a recepción antes que algo sucediera. Caminé por algunos pasillos con alivio pensando en que no me seguiría, pero como siempre mi mala suerte actuó primero.

—Bella— Me dijo _él_ jalándome de un brazo y aprisionándome contra la pared del corredor.

—¿Qué? — Contesté sin ninguna expresión en los ojos aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo.

Sus manos me aprisionaban de nuevo contra la pared. Podía sentir su frío aliento sobre mi cara, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a ritmos desiguales y una gota de sudor surcaba mi nuca.

—¿Qué haces con él? — Preguntó cuando la más extraña de las expresiones le pasaba por la cara, parecía que se fuera volver loco.

—¿Con quién? — Murmuré con la voz fría.

—Con Anthony— Escupió su nombre como si fuera una grosería.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa— Le dije en un susurro cuando me perdí en sus ojos color miel.

—Me importa, y demasiado— Siseó aun con esa expresión extraña.

—No— Lo empujé un poco—. No te importa así que ¿Te podrías quitar?, No tengo tiempo para esto, Cullen— Dije entre dientes.

—¿Lo amas? — Me preguntó con rabia en la voz pero con tristeza en los ojos.

Resoplé, cansada.

—Isabella— rogó— ¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí

¿Qué?

¿Escuché bien?

¿¡QUÉ!?

Sus palabras me golpearon como un guante de box, ¿Era dolor lo que escuchaba en su voz?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? — Dije con el mismo tono de enojo.

—No me has contestado la pregunta— Volvió a rogar.

Suspiré frustrada y cambié mí vista hacia otro lado para que no pudiera ver mis ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—¿No es que te importe demasiado, cierto? — Dije con voz inescrutable—, Tú seguirás con Tanya, yo seguiré con Anthony y tu próximamente formaras parte de los Denalí— Empecé a hablar más rápido para no dejar escapar los sollozos que me abordaban la boca—, así que ¿Qué importa, Edward? ¿No es como si fuera a hacer una diferencia, verdad? Terminaras tomando tu camino y yo el mío— Me digné a observarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el dolor era tangible en ellos, me daban ganas de abrazarlo pero detuve mis impulsos a tiempo para ver su reacción.

Se tensó al instante, pareciese como si mis preguntas lo hubieran agarrado por sorpresa. Se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras se separaba de mí y se recargaba en la pared de enfrente. Sentí el vacio de su agarre y lo extrañé, deseando que nunca se fuera.

—Discúlpame— Gruñó—. Esto ha sido un error.

¡Claro que era un error!, error el que me hubiera besado, error el que me siguiera lastimando, error el que estuviera aquí… error todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Tienes razón— Solté una carcajada amarga e histérica— ¡Esto ha sido un error!

Lo miré durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, y por fin me marche de ahí, dejándolo recargado contra la pared con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Aun aunque no los pudiese ver sabia que en sus ojos había tristeza… se sentía en el aire que respiraba, se sentía en su postura, era tan tangible que casi se podía tocar.

Llegué a la recepción y firmé los papeles. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder salir de ese maldito hospital y poder irme a casa. Mi mente viajaba a demasiados kilómetros de distancia intentado descifrar el significado de los actos de cierto vampiro al que yo amaba… esto era tan difícil.

Caminé de regreso a la habitación con aire ausente, deseando internamente el poder encontrármelo, aunque eso no sucedió.

¿Por qué se comportaba de una manera tan posesiva conmigo? ¿Por qué me hacia todo esto más difícil?, él ya tenía a Tanya, tenía todo lo que alguna vez el quiso: una vida, una persona a quien amar, y yo había quedado fuera de su panorama, ¿Es que no le era suficiente con eso? ¿Qué demonios quería de mí?

Las siguientes horas fueron demasiado estresantes. Charlie estaba incomodo y emocionado por salir, Anthony parecía sanguijuela pegada a mi todo el rato y yo perdida en mi mente intentando trazar un plan para poder olvidarme del mas único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Sentía el espectro del agujero de mi pecho a la espera de poder abrirse de nuevo, aunque no entendía del todo bien como es que iba a suceder eso si ya estaba lo más abierto que se pudiera.

Sus palabras aun las tenía pegadas a mi cabeza… como oraciones que no se iban jamás.

"_¿Lo amas?"_

"_¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mi?"_

Y no se iban por más que hacia el intento por sacarlas de mi mente, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Terminar de matarme?

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero me mordí la lengua para que no sucediera. Quería llorar por todo lo que me estaba pasando en este momento, pero algo muy dentro de mi me dijo que no sería bueno para nadie, solo sería el recuerdo constante de el porqué de mis sufrimientos.

¿Podría seguir mi vida sin Edward?, esa simple pregunta me hacia estremecer de tan solo pensarla. Sabía que podía, pero sería una existencia vacía y sin sentido, alimentada solo por recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas, justamente de lo que me alimentaba en estos instantes.

Me había preguntado que si lo amaba, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?, mi corazón completo le pertenecía, hasta el más corto de sus latidos tenía su marca, ¿Qué no era más que obvio?

Había prometido olvidarlo, y lo iba a cumplir aunque la vida se me fuera en ello. La felicidad de muchas personas dependía de que yo cumpliera esas promesas. Entre ellas la felicidad de Edward, no lo podía obligar a estar con el recuerdo constante de mi sufrimiento, yo no podía lastimar a un ángel… y aunque me lastimara a mi misma intentando alejarlo de mi corazón lo salvaría a el de cualquier clase de sufrimiento… cualquier clase de problema que mi existencia pudiera acarrearle.

—Bella— La voz de Anthony me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Enfoqué sus ojos verdes que me observaban con preocupación— ¿Estas bien?

Volteé a ver a Charlie que estaba profundamente dormido en su cama y me tranquilicé al instante.

Me giré a mi novio para poder ver su cara.

—Sí— Murmuré regresando a la realidad—. Solo estoy un poco distraída.

Me miró dubitativo por algunos segundos y agregó.

—Bueno, nena, llevaran a Charlie en una ambulancia a tu casa porque no se puede mover— Sonrió, dejándome ver sus dientes extremadamente blancos—, así que, me preguntaba si te gustaría irte ahorita para que prepares el cuarto de Charlie, de todos modos no tardan en darlo ya de alta.

Lo pensé un momento. Lo mejor sería arreglar todo en mi casa para que Charlie se sintiera cómodo, aparte de que me encantaría salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, aunque me daba terror dejar a Charlie solo. Anthony pareció entender mi preocupación y se apresuró a agregar.

—Charlie estará bien, princesa. El doctor Cullen lo acompañara en la ambulancia y le dirá que nosotros nos hemos ido. No te preocupes—Susurró suavemente para no despertar a Charlie que se encontraba roncando en su cama. Sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz—, así que vámonos.

Le di una última mirada a Charlie, me levanté del regazo de Anthony, caminé hacia mi papá y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación a hurtadillas.

Tomó de mi mano y me jaló hacia afuera del hospital. Al instante, me puse alerta, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia todos lados a la espera de ver a alguno de los Cullen, pero para mí desgracia no vi a nadie. Los extrañaba a todos… aunque sabía que no sería el mejor momento para verlos.

Subí al Mustang de Anthony y él subió a mi lado. Salimos a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Anthony tomó una de mis manos, besándola. Ese gesto me enterneció al instante, aunque me recordó que eso lo hacia _él_, me regañé internamente por estar pensando de nuevo en el amor de mi existencia. Y sus preguntas seguían retumbando en mi cabeza como tambores, ¿Por qué la expresión triste en su rostro? ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocultando Edward? ¿Qué era?

—B— Dijo Anthony suavemente— ¿Estas bien?, te he notado muy distante.

Me gire y le sonreí… aunque sabía bien que esa alegría no había subido a mis ojos.

—Sí… solo estoy un poco…— Suspiré— Cansada… por todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con una perfecta ceja enarcada.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Así que si necesitas algo solo dímelo. Quiero lo mejor para ti— Y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban.

—Gracias—Murmuré, dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano.

El largo camino de regreso a casa se fue volando en conversaciones sobre temas sin importancia, y más que eso llena de silencios incómodos que ninguno de los dos intentaba rellenar. Mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia… a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Alice respecto a Victoria… mi muerte se podía sentir cerca, yo misma la podía sentir a un lado mío, aunque en si era algo que en verdad no me llamaba la atención, la muerte era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir desde que me mude a este pequeño y "seguro" pueblo.

Edward vino a mi mente, observándome con aquellos ojos color caramelo que hacían que me perdiera de maneras tan diferentes. Lo amaba, más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa que pudiera querer o necesitar… él era simplemente la razón de mi existencia.

Suspiré.

Pude sentir la mirada especulativa de Anthony en mi cara, solo que me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con él. No tenía ganas de lidiar con lo que me quisiera decir… mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban ya cansados, y el problema es que solo una persona podría hacer que eso cambiara, pero esa persona estaba ahora con una mujer muy diferente a mí. Una oleada del dolor ya tan familiar me volvió a inundar.

Un amor imposible, así es como yo definiría lo que siento por él. Un maldito y desolado amor imposible.

Empecé a sentir nauseas de tan solo pensar en eso.

Veía como Anthony subía cada vez más la velocidad del auto, aunque no se sintiera del todo realmente… estaba internamente agradecida por llegar lo antes posible a mi casa; tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer: mañana habría instituto, tendría que prepara la casa para Charlie, hacer las comprar, limpiar y por desgracia enfrentarme con la realidad por la mañana… era a lo que más le tenía miedo, a lo que me pudiese traer el destino al día siguiente. Aunque juzgando por mi mala suerte, no sería nada bueno.

—Nena— Dijo suavemente Anthony— ¿Quieres que pasemos al supermercado antes de llegar a tu casa? — Hablaba mientras una leve sonrisa le jugueteaba en sus carnosos labios.

Me deslumbró.

—Ah… sí— Dije aun un poco idiotizada por el efecto que sus labios causaban en mí, me recordaba tanto a la de Edward… al instante me sonrojé por pensar en eso.

—Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas— Murmuró y toco mi mejilla con su cálida mano.

Mi cara tomo otras diez tonalidades de rojo antes de caer en la realidad.

—Gracias— Susurré con el temblor en mi voz

Rio entre dientes y me volvió a besar la mano que tenia entrelazada con la suya.

…

Dos horas y 10 bolsas del supermercado después me encontraba ya en mi casa preparando la cena, ya había limpiado todo, a excepción de mi cuarto. No sé porque presentía que la esencia de Edward aun seguiría ahí. La última vez que había estado ahí el había entrado a mi habitación y me había depositado en mi cuarto. Así que me negué a limpiarlo hasta que no estuviese completamente sola, sabía que sufriría internamente al meterme de nuevo en los recuerdos de Edward, pero sería un dolor que pagaría gustosa solo por tener algo de el de nuevo conmigo.

Anthony me ayudaba con la cena. Éste chico no dejaba de impresionarme, su habilidad para la cocina era excelente…era simplemente perfecto, pero una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza me dijo que no era realmente lo que yo quería, y lo sabía. Sabía que no me lo merecía, pero era el único que me ayudaría a salir de esta. Sería el único que me ayudaría a defenderme de mi misma cuando me quisiera asesinar por dejar de pensar en Edward… lo sabía, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar.

—Bella— Dijo Anthony tomándome la cara con una de sus manos para obligarme a mirarlo.

—¿Hmm? — Dije con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi, girando la cabeza y bajando su mirada de mis labios a mi boca y al revés, había una picara sonrisa en su cara y fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Le importaría a la Señorita Swan darle un beso a su novio por buen cocinero que es? — Murmuró divertido a solo un centímetro de mi cara.

La simple palabra "_novio"_ me hizo estremecer, a lo que Anthony malinterpreto como un gesto positivo y acortó la distancia entre nosotros, fundiéndonos en un beso suave y tierno. Su boca buscaba dulcemente la mía abriéndose paso; instintivamente rodeé mis manos en torno a su cuello y entrelacé su pelo negro entre mis dedos. El beso empezó a subir de nivel cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas, acercándome más a él

"_Déjalo ir… Solo déjalo ir, Bella"_ las palabras de Rose retumbaban en mis oídos como un fino recordatorio, al que me obligue a obedecer. Necesitaba más que nada sacarme este dolor del pecho y haría lo que fuera posible por hacerlo.

Me levantó del piso y me puso sobre la barra de la cocina, haciendo que mis piernas se entrelazaran en su cintura, sus majos acariciaban desenfrenadamente mis costados por debajo de mi blusa y la curva de mi espalda. Mis manos acariciaban sus bien formados pectorales y brazos. En un impulso desenfrenado se separó un poco de mi e intentó quitarse la playera, a lo que yo ayude, dejando al aire su bien formado torso desnudo. Mi mirada lo recorrió lujuriosamente mientras lo volvía a tomar del cuello y lo acercaba a mí para fundirnos en otro beso apasionado.

Su boca era salvaje contra la mía, pero eso no me importaba, necesitaba distracciones. Necesitaba algo que realmente me sacara a Edward de la mente, sus preguntas, sus ojos, su aliento, TODO, aunque cada vez que cerrara los ojos su rostro fuera lo primero que apareciese atrás de mis parpados no me importaba… necesitaba algo en lo cual distraerme y esta era mi oportunidad.

Sus expertas manos me quitaron la blusa, quedándome casi desnuda de la parte de arriba de no ser por mi ropa interior negra. Me miró algunos segundos como cuando alguien admira un cuadro, sonrió impresionado y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mí… me mordió suavemente e lóbulo de la oreja dejando exclamar un "Humm" que hizo que me estremeciera y arqueara mi espalda más hacia él.

Los besos estaban cada vez mas desenfrenados y nuestras manos recorrían cada parte de nuestro cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca contraria dejándonos casi sin aliento, pero me negaba a separarme, sabía que si perdía mi concentración todo esto se iría abajo y la imagen mental de Edward reaparecería haciéndome retroceder. Sus preguntas seguían retumbándome una vez más.

"' _¿Lo amas?"_

"_¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mi?"_

Estas preguntas hicieron que me diera un ataque de desesperación y me pegué más al cuerpo de Anthony en busca de algún antídoto para calmarme.

Separó un poco su boca de la mía y empezó a dejar suaves besos por toda mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi pecho donde marco la línea de mi escote con sus suaves labios haciéndome estremecer de nuevo.

Instintivamente tome su suave cabello con las dos manos y volví a acercar su boca a la mía para poder sofocar el sollozo que gritaba por salir de mi boca y derrumbarme, pero sabía que no me podía echar para atrás… tenía que empezar a vivir sin Edward, aunque doliera lo tendría que empezar a hace tal y como él lo hizo sin mí.

Sus dientes recorrieron los tirantes de mi sostén y sus manos buscaron el broche de este en mi espalda. La temperatura en la cocina empezó a subir, o más bien eran nuestros cuerpos que se encontraban juntos. Mis nervios crecieron cuando sentí que quedaba desnuda completamente de la parte de arriba, pero no me importo. Quería por un momento en mi vida dejar de sentir el hueco en mi pecho… fuera como fuera.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, bajando su boca hacia mi pecho. Deje escapar un suspiro cuando su boca se encontró con uno de mis pezones haciéndome estremecer.

Cerré los ojos, tomando a Anthony de el pelo, haciendo que nos juntáramos más. No quería sentir el vacio… eso me destrozaría.

El subió su cara de nuevo a la mía y me besó de nuevo con fiereza. Sus manos estaban ya en los botones de mi pantalón cuando se escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia al inicio de la calle.

—Mierda— Murmuró Anthony cuando se alejó de mi.

Y ahí fue cuando todo me cayó encima. Vi el torso desnudo de Anthony y luego miré el mío. Me sonroje al instante por qué tan lejos habíamos llegado. La culpa comenzó a inundar mi sistema tal y como yo había advertido, y las lágrimas empezaron a poblar mis ojos. El único pensamiento coherente que me embargaba era el rostro de Edward y su mirada triste.

Me bajé rápidamente de la barra y me puse el sostén en tiempo record al igual que mi blusa, en todo este tiempo no me había dignado a ver a Anthony, por pena y porque mi cara parecía un tomate en primavera.

Comencé a acomodar toda la comida, pero mis manos estaban temblando tanto que había empezado a tirar todo. La mano de mi novio me detuvo.

—Tranquila, Princesa— Susurró Anthony, abrazándome por detrás.

Me giré y le di un fugaz beso.

Se escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta y varios pasos se escucharon en el hall.

—Isabella— Me congelé, esa no era la voz de Charlie.


	18. Rompiéndose

**Disclaymer:**No, Twilight no es mío –I wish- Pertenece a Meyer.

**Summary:**Después de seis meses de que Edward la abandonó, el primer día del mes de Marzo, Bella ve el Volvo en la escuela. Ahí se encuentra Edward, pero de la mano de otra persona ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir? New Moon, final alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>18.- Capítulo<strong>

"_Rompiéndose" _

**Un Amor Imposible**

_By Mommy's Bad Girl_

"So tell me when you hear my heart stops,

You're the only one who knows.

Tell me when you hear my silence.

There's a possibility, I wouldn't know" Lykke Li

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo. Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera. Sentí como el color abandonaba mi cara y mi corazón dejaba de latir, lentamente. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacer mi vida más desgraciada? Esto era enserio lo último que me podía suceder.

Caminé mecánicamente al hall mientras los escalofríos seguían recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y una gota de sudor bajaba por la línea de mi espalda. Anthony, tras de mi, soltó un suspiro resignado y me siguió.

No tenía palabras para explicar los sentimientos que me inundaban en ese instante. Todos se juntaban y hacían el mismo efecto que el de un frenesí al momento de consumir alguna droga prohibida. Estaba completa y totalmente segura que en cualquier momento, si no hacía uso de todo el autocontrol que conseguí durante los seis meces en los que Edward no estuvo, colapsaría contra el piso.

Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que traerían mis actos, pero jamás en mi vida imaginé que todas llegarían al instante, como una ola de mar que me hundió completamente: vergüenza, arrepentimiento, dolor, ira, pero la emoción que mas me extrañaba tener era felicidad. Felicidad porque por primera vez en mi vida hacia algo por olvidar a Edward Cullen…. Aunque eso no me sirviese de mucho.

Mi mirada era aun baja cuando entre al recibidor, sabía perfectamente que mi cara estaba pálida, el color se había borrado de mi vida.

—Isabella— Volvió a decir esa voz aterciopelada, ya tan familiar para mí y al instante subí la vista.

Ahí con toda la majestuosidad de su belleza estaba Charlie, Carlisle y Edward. El primero tenía una sonrisa de felicidad extendida en toda la cara, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Pero en lo que se refería a Carlisle y Edward, era diferente. Carlisle me veía con una sonrisa de tristeza y Edward me veía con enojo, llamas salían por sus orbes negros, tenía las manos crispadas en dos puños y la mandíbula tensa. Sabía perfectamente que significaba eso. Problemas.

—Pa… papá— Balbuceé rompiendo el hechizo de su mirada—, ¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí! — Corrí a abrazarlo mientras las traicioneras lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Aunque no sabía bien si eran lagrimas de felicidad o de un sentimiento muy diferente.

—A mí también, hija— Dijo Charlie mientras me abrazaba con uno de sus brazos enyesados.

Se escuchó un carraspeo detrás de mí y me giré para ver quién era. Anthony me estaba viendo con una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

—Princesa, me tengo que ir porque ya se hizo tarde— Se tomó el cuello con una de sus manos— Vengo mañana por ti para ir al instituto.

Asentí, acercándome a él.

—No me arrepiento de nada— Me murmuró en el oído tan bajo que apenas yo lo pude escuchar, me dio un beso cargado de cariño y se fue.

Un incomodo silencio inundo el hall, mientras yo seguía con la vista fija en la puerta donde segundos antes había salido Anthony. Sabía que me tendría que enfrentar con las dos miradas inquisitivas que ahora me taladraban la espalda y hacían que tuviese escalofríos.

—Ayudaré a Charlie a subir a su habitación— Dijo la sedosa voz de Carlisle a mis espaldas.

Asentí aun sin dejar de observar la puerta, a la espera de que el mundo me callera encima, pero para mi desgracia personal no lo hizo.

Escuché pasos en la escalera, seguidos por gruñidos provenientes de la garganta de Charlie y por ultimo una puerta cerrándose. _"Míralo Bella… Míralo"_ me alenté mentalmente, esperando que mi cara pacifica fuera lo suficientemente creíble para que no se transparentara el huracán de emociones confusas que tenia dentro de mí.

Tomé aire y el valor que aun tenía y me giré para observarlo. Él aun seguía ahí, viéndome ahora con ojos tristes y desalentadores, tenía las manos relajadas a cada lado de su cuerpo pero podía ver por lo tenso de su mandíbula que el enojo seguía ahí.

Lo observé un largo rato perdiéndome en sus orbes acaramelados, esos orbes que tanto tiempo me habían vuelto y me seguirían volviendo loca. No sé porque tuve la extraña sensación de que intentaba decirme algo… un sentimiento detrás del enojo. Solo que no me quede a investigarlo. Esto era simplemente más fuerte que yo.

Me giré y fui a zancadas hacia la cocina para poder seguir con la cena que estaba preparando antes de que todo lo que ahora me atormentaba sucediera. Sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, solo que no me volteé para verlo… sabía que si lo hacía todo mi autocontrol se iría al bote.

Tomé un cuchillo y me puse a picar la verdura que tenía en la tablita, aun consciente de que Edward estaba demasiado cerca, detrás de mí.

—Bella— Su voz fue un susurro.

—¿Sí, dime? — Dije, aun picando la verdura.

—Mírame— Demandó en otro susurro.

Yo no levanté la mirada por temor a que viera las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, lágrimas de tristeza y coraje.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Cullen? — Murmuré poniendo las verduras en una hoya.

Suspiró, frustrado.

—¿Así va a ser esto? — Preguntó con enojo

—No sé a lo que te refieres— Dije, mientras cortaba trocitos de carne.

—¿Me vas a obligar a decirte lo que necesito sin mirarme? —Rogó.

—Estoy ocupada, así que dime de una vez que es lo que necesitas— Dije con tono frío.

—Tú lo pediste— Gruñó.

—Al grano, Cullen— Mascullé.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pareciese como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo entre decirme o no, pero al final habló.

—¿Sabes en lo que hubiera terminado su _jueguito_ si Carlisle y yo no hubiéramos aparecido? — Gruñó detrás de mí.

_Ipso facto_ me congelé.

Ese comentario prendió una chispa en mí de enojo. Él pensaba que esto era un jueguito… él pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo por olvidarlo realmente… pues obviamente él no me conocía como yo creía. No, él no conocía a la nueva Bella… y es que ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta si el mismo la había creado?, él mismo había acabado con mis ilusiones, él mismo me había matado en vida.

—Lo que yo haga— Me giré para enfrentarlo—, O deje de hacer eso es algo que no te concierne— Hice una mueca burlona—, y no te preocupes… que este "_jueguito_" — Hice unas comillas en el aire—, Así como tú lo llamas, sí va a tener final tarde o temprano.

Su cara se crispó, dio un paso alejándose de mí y viéndome con ojos asesinos.

—No sabes lo que dices— Gruñó.

—Claro que lo sé, Edward— Seguía con mi mueca burlona—. No haré nada que tú no hayas hecho ya con Tanya, ¿No crees?

—Bella— dijo entre dientes—, tú _no_ estás preparada para eso.

Bufé, y puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú si estabas preparado cuando lo hiciste? — Gruñí , exasperada— ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Qué viviera todas las experiencias humanas? —Comencé a hablar más rápido por temor a que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos—. Ya que tú decidiste por mí respecto a esto… mínimo déjame decidir cuándo y como quiera cada experiencia ¿No crees? ¿O tengo que pedirte también autorización para ver cuáles son las adecuadas? — Contesté con sarcasmo.

Los dos nos aniquilamos con la mirada en ese instante. Él no tenía derecho a hacerme esto… ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué aparte de que se va a casar con Tanya, por su maldito egoísmo, yo me quede sola? ¿Qué demonios pensaba?, las palabras de aquel día en el bosque de Charlie retumbaban en mi mente y por cada de esas palabras sentía a mi corazón achicándose más y más.

Sentía de nuevo la sensación de hormigueo en mis manos, deseaba golpear a alguien o algo… necesitaba sacar la ira contenida que tenia.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Carlisle apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Bella— Dijo con su sedosa voz—, aquí están los medicamentos de Charlie— Me entregó una bolsita de papel—. Son dos pastillas cada ocho horas y el jarabe es por si llegara a sentir demasiado dolor. En cuanto cene, por favor que se duerma. Ha sido un viaje muy cansado desde Seattle hasta acá.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y, ¿Bella? — Su gesto se endureció—, hoy Alice vendrá a dormir aquí. Empezaremos la vigilancia por lo de Victoria…, recuerda que no puedes estar sin ninguno de nosotros.

El miedo apareció en mi semblante como por arte de magia. Victoria me estaba buscando… Victoria vendría por mí. Un escalofrió recorrió completo mi cuerpo haciendo que me tambaleara. Las manos fuertes de Carlisle me tomaron por los hombros.

—Carlisle… ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que ella se acerque a mi?- Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

—No Bella— Negó con la cabeza y apretó más su agarre—. No hay oportunidad mientras siempre estés con alguien de nosotros. Alice te explicará qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Yo me tengo que ir al hospital—Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente—. Cuídate mucho, pequeña.

Me sonrió, pero vi que esa alegría no subía a sus ojos. Estaba en peligro, lo sabia… pero no me sentía así por eso. Temía demasiado por las personas que me rodeaban: Charlie, Anthony, Ang, Jess. Por todas. Sabía que estaban en peligro y todo por mi culpa.

—No hemos acabado con esto— Murmuró Edward antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer por donde vino.

Me quede ahí, en silencio, en medio de la cocina, intentando entender el significado de sus palabras. Mordí mi lengua para que no saliera de mi boca el sollozo que tanto había guardado, aun no me podía derrumbar. Necesitaba estar completamente sola… sabía perfectamente que lo que me esperaba detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto sería algo que realmente nadie querría presenciar.

"_Isabella Marie Swan eres una idiota por seguir atormentándote así"_ me regañó la voz de mi coherencia, a la que por cierto no le hice mucho caso.

Terminé la cena de Charlie y se la subí. Me parecía que mi mente aun no entendía del todo bien que era lo que había sucedido… Las imágenes de lo que hice con Anthony me venían a la mente como diapositivas. La manera en la que me había tocado, salvajemente dulce, despertó un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí que no supe del todo descifrar. ¿Lujuria? ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo?... no supe cuál de esos tres era. Lo que sí sabía es que mi cuerpo deseaba más de esos casuales toques y suaves caricias. Mi cuerpo estaba a la espera, aunque mi corazón dijera lo contrario, ya que quería esas caricias… pero de otras manos.

—Hija, ¿Me estas escuchando? — La voz de Charlie me sacó de mi mente.

—Esto… papá, sí. Sí te estoy escuchando— Dije sacudiendo la cabeza para poder volver a la realidad.

—Ay, Bells— Suspiró mi padre, divertido—. Ese chico Anthony te está volviendo loca.

"_No tienes una idea"_

—Gracioso. Ten tu medicina, la necesitas— Dije con una sonrisa maternal, ¡Cuánto había extrañado a Charlie en estos últimos días!

Refunfuñó incoherencias mientras se metía las pastillas a la boca y tomaba agua.

—Bien, si necesitas algo solo grítame, papá— Lo apunté con un dedo mientras me dirigía de espaldas a la puerta—. Carlisle dijo que necesitabas dormir.

—Bien, bien. Buenas noches— Dijo en un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en su almohada y cerraba los ojos.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Charlie y me fui a la mía. Necesitaba pensar en todas las cosas que me habían sucedido hoy.

Entré a mi habitación y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro hablando para mí misma esperando a que llegara el colapso tan familiar que había estado esperando.

—Edward hoy estuvo más que extraño. Casi estuve a punto de _hacerlo _con Anthony en la cocina. Edward me dijo que no estaba lista. Edward vino a mi casa. Anthony dijo que no se arrepentía por casi _hacerlo _conmigo— Me paré en el instante—. ¡Estuve a punto de _HACERLO_ con Anthony en la cocina! — Chillé, tapándome el rostro con las manos.

—Wow y yo que pensé que eso de las hormonas no se aplicaba a ti— Dijo Alice mientras yo saltaba por el susto.

—¡Alice! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! — Jadeé mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho para checar los latidos de mi corazón.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Puso sus manitas frente a mí a modo de defensa—. Solo que no es mi culpa que justo cuando yo subía por tu ventana te pusieras a hablar contigo misma— Sonrió.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y resoplé mientras me ponía las manos en la cara.

—Así que… Bella, ¿No me piensas dar detalles de tu encuentro culinario? — Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Alice!— Chille—, ¿Por qué demonios todo me pasa a mí?

—¿A qué te refieres, Bells? — Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi en la cama.

—Alice— Me apoyé sobre un codo para verla mejor—, tu hermano llego justo en el momento en que casi… bueno, tú sabes, ¡Y un MALDITO demonio! — Gemí con mis mejillas en tres tonos de rojo.

—¿Edward?, espera… no... Espera… ¿Edward? —Dijo con tono de incredulidad. Se quedo retraída un momento y luego su boca formó una perfecta O antes de chillar— ¡Ya entendí! ¿Qué demonios hacia Edward aquí? — Casi gritó.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? — Mascullé.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

Suspiré. A este era al punto en el que no quería llegar porque sabía que me volvería a lastimar de alguna manera u otra. Le conté todo lo que nos habíamos dicho… y por cada palabra que repetía me sentía peor. La culpa empezó a llenar mi sistema y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas al instante por el huracán de emociones y sentimientos que tenia dentro de mi, intentando salir a como diese lugar.

Alice escuchó todo mi relato sin interrumpir. Cada vez fruncía mas el ceño en su marmolea frente y entrecerraba mas los ojos hasta que se quedaron en una línea.

—Edward es un idiota, ya lo sabes— siseó.

—Alice— Murmuré— ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? — Dije mientras una silenciosa lágrima recorría la piel de mi mejilla.

—No lo sé, cariño— Dijo mientras me limpiaba la lagrima con uno de sus fríos y níveos dedos—. Pero sabes que Edward es un egoísta. No entiendo, la verdad, qué es lo que se propone con todo esto. Pero, por favor Bella, no caigas en su juego de nuevo. Por favor, no lo hagas— Su voz tomó un matiz de enojo.

—Alice, lo amo— Sollocé con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Alice con todas mis fuerzas—. Él lo sabe, tú lo sabes… Demonios, creo que hasta el presidente lo sabe. ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son? — Sollocé de nuevo contra su hombro.

—Sh, calma, Bella— Canturreaba mientras me acariciaba el pelo—. Todo saldrá bien.

Me aferré más a su hombro mientras dejaba salir de una vez por todo todo lo que tenía dentro. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos ni los sollozos de mi boca, sentía como la herida de mi pecho se iba abriendo horrorosamente lento y me dejaba sin aire. ¿Por qué todo esto era tan difícil? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?, lo único que había hecho en todo este tiempo había sido sobrevivir de esperanzas y recuerdos. No había hecho nada más que aferrarme a la idea de que Edward muy dentro de el aun me quería, aunque eso quedó descartado cuando se decidió a casarse con Tanya. Ese fue el peor día de toda mi existencia.

Su boda seria pronto. Lo sabía, aunque me negaba rotundamente a saber la fecha. No quería saber el día en que perdería al amor de mi existencia completamente. Este pensamiento hizo que tuviera un ataque más grande de lagrimas y sollozos a lo que Alice contesto abrazándome más fuerte.

Sabía que esto no iba a cambiar con el tiempo, ni mañana ni dentro de mil años… lo único que podía hacer con el dolor que sentía era acostumbrarme, intentar respirar y vivir por la gente que me rodeaba. No porque yo quisiese, sino porque era mi obligación.

¿Alguna vez alguien había amado tanto como yo amo a Edward?, esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza salvajemente terminando con la poca coherencia que me quedaba. ¿En serio alguien lo había hecho?, mi subconsciente me dio la respuesta al instante. Nadie lo había hecho ni lo haría nunca, es más, dudaba que alguien siquiera supiera la existencia de lo mucho que lo amaba.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida en los brazos de Alice. Tuve varios sueños y pesadillas, de todos colores y de todas texturas… pero siempre aparecía la misma persona en ellas. Edward.

Sabía que hasta en mis sueños seguía llorando… podía sentir la cálida sensación de mis lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y el sabor salado en mi boca que dejaban a su paso. Sólo esperaba poder sobrevivir a su partida sin volver a caer de nuevo en el abismo oscuro que tanto aclamaba por mi ausencia.

—Bells, Bells despierta— Cuchicheaba Alice mientras me movía el hombro una y otra vez.

—Cinco minutos más— Grazné mientras me tapaba la cara con una almohada para que la luz perlada que se introducía en la ventana no me molestara.

—Levántate ahora. Tenemos el tiempo contado para arreglarte— Chilló.

Gruñí.

—Isabella Marie Swan, levántate ahora— Chillaba de nuevo mientras me quito las cobijas.

—¡Demonios, Alice! eres molesta, ¿Lo sabías? — Siseé mientras me tallaba los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar con las manos y me estiraba en la cama.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me quieres— Me sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

—Lo empiezo a dudar— Dije en un bostezo.

Cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh… ¡Vamos, tonta! sabes que sí te quier— Dije con una sonrisita mientras veía como Alice empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación mientras aplaudía.

Alice me empujó hacia el baño para que tomara una ducha. Hoy tenía instituto. No me quería encarar con la realidad, sabía que lo tendría que hacer tarde o temprano, pero no quería hacerlo por el momento.

El olor a mi shampoo me ayudó a regresar a mi mundo. El agua corría caliente por mi espalda mandándome una sensación de tranquilidad a todo el cuerpo… ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así? ¿Por qué la gente tenía que sufrir de esa manera? ¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto?

Salí de bañarme y me puse lo que Alice había dejado para mí en el lavabo. Me rehusé a verme en el espejo por temor a lo que me pudiera enseñar mi reflejo. Temor a que ni siquiera me pudiese reconocer a mi misma… ser una completa y total extraña.

Me lavé los dientes y salí a la espera de mi próxima media hora de tortura con la duendecilla, que por cierto ya me esperaba en la habitación con un cepillo en una mano y un rizador en la otra.

Suspiré.

No dije nada y me senté en el banquito. No serviría de mucho realmente ponerme a pelear con ella… no había nada capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ni Jasper mismo lo lograba.

—Bella— Chilló Alice mientras trabajaba en mi pelo—, mira ayer no te pude explicar las nuevas medidas de seguridad que hemos tomado, así que pon atención— Suspiró—. No puedes ir sola a ningún lugar fuera de Forks a excepción que sea con alguno de nosotros o con alguien de la manada. No puedes estar tu sola por las noches aquí en tu casa, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco de día, así que aquí vamos a estar todos, ¿Te parece bien?, ¡Ah, sí!, y por cierto cuando Charlie no esté en casa te irás a comer a la nuestra…. – Debió de haber visto mi expresión de perplejidad porque agregó—, Y no te preocupes. Edward no estará ahí cuando tú estés… que va a ser muy pocas veces. Listo ya acabe tu cabello ahora, el maquillaje.

Yo lo único que atine a hacer fue a asentir con la cabeza. No podía hacer otra cosa, era por mi seguridad y por nada mas, aparte de que no tenia porque estar con Edward, ¿Cierto?, Emmett no dejaría que él estuviera tan cerca de mí. Lo sabia… Emmett me lo había prometido. Me aferré a esa idea como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

La duendecilla acabó con mi maquillaje y sonrió de felicidad.

—En serio que me sigo impresionando a mi misma— Dijo, limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Afuera se escuchó el clacson del auto de Anthony. Cogí mi mochila, le di un beso en la mejilla a Alice, fui a despedirme de Charlie pero él seguía dormido y bajé las escaleras pitando. Cerré la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo del alero y me subí al auto de mi novio que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, princesa. ¡Wow!, que novia tan hermosa tengo— Se acercó y me dio un beso.

—Hola— Sonreí contra sus labios—. Hm… si me vas a dar la bienvenida así todas las mañanas entonces tendrás que venir por mi todos los días.

Me calló de nuevo con sus labios poniendo una mano en mi cabeza y acercándome más a él.

—Claro, hermosa— Rio entre dientes—. No tienes porque decirlo dos veces… vendré por ti todos los días si me recibes con esa clase de entusiasmo.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—B, necesitamos hablar sobre lo de ayer— Dijo mientras encendía el auto y veía hacia la calle.

—Sí, lo mismo pensaba yo— Murmuré con diez tonalidades de rojo abarcándome las mejillas de tan solo recordarlo.

—Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas— Acarició una de mis mejillas

—Anthony— Tomé aire—, siento mucho lo de ayer… yo… no debí comportarme así… lo siento de veras—. Solté todo tan rápido que me quede sin aire.

—Bella, no hay de que pedir disculpas, yo también acepté… y… la verdad— El más lindo color de rosa coloreo sus mejillas— Hubiera deseado que no nos hubieran interrumpido— Murmuró al final.

Solté una risita tonta cuando dijo eso. Muy dentro de mi, también deseé lo mismo... sabía que intentándolo sería la única manera de olvidar a Edward.

—Yo pensé lo mismo— Susurré mientras me sonrojaba de nuevo.

Todo el auto se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir respecto a mi respuesta… lo único de lo que fui consiente fue de que los dos estábamos mas sonrojados y de la sonrisita que se dibujaba en los carnosos labios de Anthony. Un extraño sentimiento creció dentro de mí. Sentía como si estuviese traicionando a algo o a alguien… aunque eso no tuviese sentido.

—Nena— Dijo Anthony con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba—, ¿Que te parece si saliendo de la escuela vamos por un café y platicamos bien respecto a esto, con más tranquilidad? — Me guiñó el ojo.

—Claro— Suspiré internamente de alivio. Tendría más tiempo para saber realmente lo que quería y como explicárselo, aunque sabía que al final del día al único al que seguiría amando y deseando seria a Edward. Eso no cambiaria nunca.

Entramos al estacionamiento y aparcamos el auto. Salí de él y Anthony tomó mi mano mientras yo le sonreía y el veía hacia el frente.

—Wow… no sabía que Cullen pudiera utilizar de esa manera la lengua— Murmuró para sí mismo.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y lo que me encontré fue la peor imagen que pude haber vislumbrado. Edward estaba besándose- Si así se le podía llamar a eso porque más que besar parecía tragar- con Tanya. Ella estaba recargada sobre el auto y Edward aplastándola contra este con sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Y ahí mismo sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera partido en mil pedazos y mi autocontrol hubiera salido volando.


End file.
